


No Lovers

by TheLionGirl (KissMySelfie)



Series: No Lovers 'Verse [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Super-friends, one-sided Lena/Kara, past-Alex/Maggie (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMySelfie/pseuds/TheLionGirl
Summary: “I’m lucky to have you as a friend,” Lena said. The agent did not say anything right away, playing with her coffee spoon and looking at the CEO.“Is that what we are? Friends?”“Would rather call us lovers? Although I myself never went out to coffee with any of my lovers, though is always better to keep one or two around…” Alex bit her lip so she wouldn’t ask how many they were (with some strange jealousy running thru her veins). “I don’t think that what we have here can be called either of them.”





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been written for months and it's mostly finished since I've been obsessed with this ship and there is not nearly enough fanfic about the two of them.
> 
> English is not my first language, therefore, I apologize in advance for my mistakes.

It was Kara’s wedding and everything was perfect. Everything had to be perfect because Kara deserved it.  
  
It took place in Midvale because Kara wanted it that way. J’onn walked her down the aisle (and she made sure that Jeremiah was okay with it because although legally he was her foster father, because of Cadmus and everything else, it was clear that the Martian had become the closest thing she had to a father figure). Mon-El was waiting for her up there. Half of the people at the wedding couldn’t believe that it was _him_. Was he a nice guy? Debatable. But he loved her. And she loved him. And so the ceremony went on as the fifty or so people watched as they got married.  
  
Alex was the one who handed the matrimonial bracelet to Kara, because, while it usually is the bride’s mother part, Kara needed to be sure that her sister approved it. Winn was the one who handed Mon-El his bracelet to Kara. Winn and Alex stood side by side waiting for the rest of the ceremony to be over. Alex tried not to think how it should have been Maggie beside her. Maggie should be there. With her dimples and her only-for-Alex smile. And it all just made the whole wedding more unbearable.  
  
If somebody asked her how she was feeling (what they already had done several times before the beginning of the ceremony - principally her parents) she wouldn’t tell them that she was fine, because although she worked for years for a secret organization without either Eliza or Kara finding out, everybody seemed to spot that lie from miles away. So she’d tell them that she was happy for Kara. Not because she had just married that Daxamite Puppy. She was happy because her sister was happy, and that had to be enough for her to make it through the night.  
  
Soon enough the boring part was over and the party began. Winn was still standing beside Alex when the just-married couple started their dance, when the DEO Agent noticed the looks he was getting from a girl (alien, Alex would guess, she was fairly certain she had seen her a couple of time in M’gann’s bar). People began dancing too, and Alex got a hold of Winn’s wrist and dragged him with her as she made her way to the girl (and what she said next she’d blame Maggie, because since she broke up with Alex she had been watching an awful lot of reruns of How I Met Your Mother in her free time).  
  
“Hey there, haaave you met Winn?” Alex said almost throwing Winn on the girl.  
  
“H-Hi. I’m Winn” he said awkwardly and Alex did not wait to get out of there. (She wasn’t ready to be around couples yet, which was why she told Susan to call her whatever emergency they had, even if it was a small one because she could use an excuse to bail out of her sister wedding).  
  
She walked away from the dance floor seeing that both her parent and J’onn and M’gann were dancing already. She took the opportunity and made her way to the bar. Since Kara had found her completely wasted in her apartment the whole gang had been keeping an eye on her. All of them. Her real concerns were J’onn and her parents tonight, because Kara would be too distracted to worry about her, and the boys (Winn and James) were too afraid of her to do something about it by themselves.  
  
“How can I help you?” the bartender asked.  
  
“Give me whatever will make me drunk as fast as possible” Alex answered.  
  
And the drink was barely in her hand when she noticed (and being a freaking DEO Agent she should’ve noticed it earlier) that she was between Cat Grant, queen of all media and also the woman who had cleared up all her weekend to come to her former assistant wedding, and Lena Luthor, the CEO whose crush for Kara could be seen from space.  
  
Alex let out a short laugh before sipping on her drinking, blessing the alcohol.  
  
“Were you in love with the boy, Agent?” Cat asked beside her. Alex looked at her confused and quite offended. “To be drinking like that you must be either in love with the groom or the bride, and since the one option is out of the table…”  
  
“No, I’m not in love with Mo-Mike.” Alex said twitching her nose. “I barely even like him. But you two-” and then she laughed after a bigger sip. “You two were in love with my sister. _Are_. Whatever.”  
  
Cat almost opened her mouth as if to deny it, but she settled for taking a sip of her Martini. On Alex’s other side, Lena who was only listening also took a sip of her wine leaving a lipstick stain (and now Alex understood why she’d often catch Kara staring at those lips). The Luthor cleared her throat.  
  
“Is she happy with him?” she asked.  
  
“Yes,” Alex answered. “But she could be this happy just getting a dog, so…”  
  
“I give it a year,” said Cat Grant. “Believe me, I predicted that Brangelina would be splitting up.”  
  
“Sorry, Miss Grant, I’m not betting against my sister’s happiness.”  
  
“Fair enough.”  
  
“You do know that your date is dancing with another girl, Agent Danvers.” Lena said changing the subject and by the hurt in her voice, Alex understood why. Alex looked over her shoulder to see Winn dancing with the Alien girl and laughing.  
  
“Winn’s not my date. We were just keeping each other company.”  
  
“Too nice?” Cat asked.  
  
“Male.” Alex heard a short laugh coming from Lena (and she wondered if it would be easier just tattooing lesbian on her forehead, because as she found out due to recent events, it was not as easy to flirt with girls as it was with boys. They tended to understand her flirting as being friendly.)  
  
“To Girls,” Lena said raising her glass. “They know how to break a heart.”  
  
Cat was the next one to raise her glass and looked at Alex. _To Maggie_ , she added in her head, _who warned me how this would end_. They emptied their glassed and Cat left just before Alex told the bartender to fill her and Lena’s glasses.  
  
“You know, Miss Luthor…” Alex started turning to Lena, and feeling way too drunk for her first drink.  
  
“Call me Lena, I think we are passed formal.” Alex nodded in agreement.  
  
“Well, Lena, I owe you an apologize, actually many of those. When you first showed up in Kara’s life I was a little unsure what to expect of you. Even now I told her not to get her hopes up about you showing up. Yet you did, and you’ve proven me wrong as you did every time. So thank you. And I’m sorry.”  
  
“Not many people have faith in me and your sister did every single time, Agent.”  
  
“You do know that my first name is not Agent, right?” Lena let out a short laugh. “I’m going to tell you something horrible, but you have to promise not to tell anybody!” Alex said and Lena raised her eyebrow blaming that behavior on the alcohol. “When I saw you here I was kind of hoping you would stop the wedding, you know?”  
  
“Didn’t you just say that you weren’t betting against your sister happiness?”  
  
“I never said that she couldn’t be happy with somebody else.” Lena put her glass down.  
  
“Honestly, it feels like torture. I want Kara to be happy, she deserves it, and God knows that are far better people out there than me who can make her happy, but it doesn’t hurt any less.” The CEO sipped her drink. “Alcohol helps”  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
“So why are _you_ drinking at your sister’s wedding, Alex Danvers?”  
  
“Because I got dumped. Just when I thought that I would get my happy ending things went downhill faster than I could see. Maybe I’m just not meant to have one of those.”  
  
“Yeah, try having Luthor as your last name. I’m pretty sure it’s cursed or something. All the girls I’ve dated so far were either too spooked by it to stick around or too interested in my money. Except for Sinclair, she was just interested in a good fuck”  
  
“She seemed to like that type. But at least you have got experience. I only dated one girl my whole life and then…”  
  
They sipped their drinks in silence for a couple minutes more when Alex noticed that another song was ending.  
  
She had completely forgotten about keeping an eye on J’onn and her parents. She looked at the dance floor and she saw that her parents were still quite distracted (it was more than a decade apart, they still had a lot of dancing to do), but J’onn was trying to get out of the dancing floor, while M’gann seemed to be trying to convince him to stay. Alex had to get out of there.  
  
Alex almost went looking for her wallet out of habit from the many bars she had been going since Maggie broke up with her. And she was almost out of the room when she stopped with her hand on the knob. And she didn’t know what she was thinking because she was no longer thinking clearly.  
  
(In the next following days in which she questioned why she did what she was about to do, she'd blame Maggie, because if she wasn’t still mourning her, still not over how the detective didn’t simply break up with her, she’d never be so desperate for company. Desperate to not be around suffocating company. And then there was also alcohol.)  
  
She went back to the bar and leaned beside Lena.  
  
“Do want to get out of here?”  
  
(Alex knew how that sounded. She heard it from half a dozen girl the last month, to which she said yes to three of them, whose name she barely remembered the following morning. Yet she didn’t mean like that. She meant that she could see Lena suffering as much as her, and that she might need some fresh air and she was giving her an excuse to do so, but she had no idea how the CEO took it).  
  
Lena finished her wine again and took her purse from the bar.  
  
“Lead the way, Agent.”  
  
Soon enough they both stood bare feet on the sand of the beach.  
  
“It’s my favorite place to be.” Alex told her. They had their heels in hand and their shoulders bumped lightly from the closeness. Alex had a soft smile on her lips as she felt the freshness of the sea in the air.  
  
The beach. It was always her refugee. It was the place she ran to after hearing about her father’s death. Her oldest friend. Before Kara arrived she could trust the waves to keep her grounded, to calm her down when no one else could. And in that moment she needed it again because Kara couldn’t be there, and Maggie wouldn’t be there. Maggie should be there. She should be there holding her hand and dancing with her after, laughing with her and kissing her.  
  
And instead, Alex was on the beach with Lena Luthor.  
  
The air was not too warm or too cold, and Lena could not remember the last time she went to the beach. Maybe during some vacation before Lex went crazy. Yet the memory wasn’t quite clear in her head. But instead of focusing on the past, Lena focused on the the short-haired woman in front of her. It was hard not to do so as Alex took off her dress. Lena was staring at the woman. She knew that she shouldn’t stare, but she has already had way too many drinks to control her eyes right now - eyes that ended up in Alex Danvers' ass as she ran into the water.  
  
The CEO sat in the sand. It’s not like she cared about how messy her dress would get. Instead, she watched as the older Danvers would swim carelessly.  
  
Lena could see that she was comfortable in there, and she could swear that Alex Danvers (Kara’s older and drunker sister swimming on the beach at midnight) was a totally different person from Agent Danvers (the badass flung out of nowhere, the woman who had saved her life without hesitating). In some ways, Alex was just like her sister: with a double identity.  
  
Of course, Lena knew that Kara was Supergirl. She might be in love with the reporter, but she was not blind.  
  
Or maybe she was if she ever thought that the Sunshine that was Kara Danvers would ever feel the same for her. She felt glad, at least, that she did not make a fool of herself all those months ago when she thought about saying and doing something. Yet a part of her was trying to convince of how this could’ve been her wedding, had she not chickened out at the last minute every single time she almost said it.  
  
Alex got out off the water a couple minutes later, dripping and smiling as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders by the water, not caring at all how she was only wearing bra and panties in the middle of the beach. She sat down next to Lena, their legs almost touching, as the CEO was lost in her own mind.  
  
“What’s on your mind, Miss Luthor?” Alex asked.  
  
“I thought we were on first names already.”  
  
“We are, but it just suits you.” Lena cracked a smile (it was the alcohol for sure, nothing to do with the light blush in Lena’s cheek). “What were you thinking about?”  
  
“I was wondering… if I ever had a chance with her”  
  
Alex looked at the sea, and Lena looked at her hands, wondering if she should go to the hotel, wondering if she was overstepping something. The CEO never seemed to get things quite right.  
  
“I don’t think that there is any answer that would make you feel better,” Alex said after what seemed to be a particularly long minute.  
  
“Then just give me the truth.”  
  
(If someone asked what happened after that Alex would’ve said that she was too drunk to think about what she was doing, but the truth was, although those two drinks back in the party, her mind was still pretty clear - too clear - and yet she did not think before she tucked the hair that was covering Lena’s face behind her ear, or when she kept staring at those green-ish eyes, only looking away to stare at her blood red lips.)  
  
“I think that any girl… any woman would be happy to be with you.” Alex stroked her cheek gently and started to lean in, as if she was drawn to those lips, but she looked at Lena's eyes unsure, waiting for consent and only barely not connecting their lips.  
  
It was Lena who closed the distance between their lips. At first Alex was frozen, but then as Lena started to pull away apologizing, the agent held her neck and pulled the CEO back for another kiss and pulled Lena closer to her (and it was nothing like her first kisses with Maggie - she couldn't help but compare -, it wasn’t rushed, it was slow, it had just the right time, and their lips pressed against each other just fit, in ways that would make Alex scared was she thinking rationally in that moment).  
  
Lena’s hand went to her back, and the other to her stomach going up until she found her breasts over the bra. Alex moaned and threw her head back tearing their lips apart. The CEO made use of the distance to kiss her neck earning some breathless sighs. When Alex pulled her back to her lips she kissed her harder (because of the memory of her and Maggie) and Lena kissed back (because of all the potential that she would never know to have or not with Kara). Alex's hands were going for her zipper when she remembered how uncomfortable beach sex was.  
  
“Not here,” she whispered to Lena.  
  
They made their way to the Danvers’ house.  
  
Heels were left by the door, with them barely managing to close it before attacking each other. Alex’s dress was lost while going up the stairs. Her bra was left on the door knob hoping that her parents would get the message when they arrived, but she had no time to worry when Lena pulled her to bed by her last piece of underwear. She kissed her on the lips while working to get the dress out of her.  
  
And then the dress was on the floor and she found out that there was no bra and she wondered why knowing it just made her panties wetter. She went back to kissing the CEO, messier each time until Alex found a sweet spot just under Lena’s ears that made her sound as if she was breathing for the first time after drowning for so long. And Alex started making her way down.  
  
“Fuck, A... Agent” Lena let it escape in a moan when Alex lightly bit the skin just above Lena’s panties. Alex looked up and Lena blushed, about to apologize, but then Alex was grinning and pulling her underwear down her tights and her voice was gone.  
  
“Oh, I intend to, Miss Luthor,” Alex said and Lena rose her hips as Alex took off her panties. She kissed her hip bones with her hand gripping under Lena’s ass and kiss by kiss approached her center.  
  
===========================================================  
  
They woke up to Eliza knocking on the door offering breakfast to Alex and her company downtown with the Kent’s. After Alex’s parents are gone, Lena left  and they don’t talk about what happened.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, thank all of you who reviewed, it means a lot.  
> I'll probably post one chapter every weekend, so consider this like a bonus chapter.  
> Also, I started writing this fic after 2x08, so that's where the canon part of the story stops just so you know to avoid any confusion.

“Who was it?” Kara asked happily as they were eating ice cream.  
  
She had just got back from their honeymoon. She took five days off and came back on the fourth (alien emergency), and then went to Alex apartment to tell her how it was - without any unnecessary detail, thank Rao - as they ate ice cream from the pot like they always did.  
  
“Who was what?” Alex asked.  
  
“Who did you hook up at the wedding? Eliza said that when she and Jeremiah arrived there was two pairs of high heels by the door and your dress in the middle of the stairs. And sounds. She said that they went for a walk so they could avoid the sounds you two were making. She was quite amused.” Alex's mouth went dry. “C’mon, was it somebody that I know? I mean, of course, it is someone that I know, but…”  
  
“No. It wasn't,” she said perhaps too fast. “They weren’t from the party,” Alex lied, focusing on her ice cream. “I went to the beach and this woman was there and it just happened.”

* * *

She had lost two agents that day and Alex knew she was lucky to be alive. There was a bandage under her left shoulder to prove so. She rolls her eyes while J’onn gave the talk about risking her life, and reckless actions, and his promise to Jeremiah, and she knew that he was doing it because he cared, but she didn’t at the moment.  
  
She didn’t have any good reason to care about herself right now. Her mother got Jeremiah back after so many years, and they were still catching up; J’onn had M’gann and things were starting to get serious between them ( _let’s start a family serious_ ); and then there was Kara. Kara for who she was a DEO agent for, Kara for who she had given up so much, Kara who no longer needed her protection. And she found herself feeling useless, being saved by Kara more often than saving her little sister.  
  
Kara gave her a talk too, but Alex couldn’t look her in the eyes after, afraid that Kara could read them. She offered to keep Alex company but Alex declined with her best fake smile.  
  
“I’m fine,” she said. And Kara hugged her tight enough that Alex had to hold a groan.  
  
She wasn’t _fine_. Not because of the bullet that somehow managed to miss anything important. Not because she barely managed to sleep four hours in a good night. She wasn’t fine, but she had to be.  
  
Before Maggie, Alex knew that two or three glasses of bourbon would do the trick. That somehow it would numb the pain enough so that she could make through the night and she'd start to get better the next day.  
  
But then Maggie happened, and it wasn’t for too long, some months (almost a year) but the problem was that Alex got used to her. Maybe she got _too_ used to her because she was acting like a sixteen years old girl who had fallen in love for the first time. And Maggie… Maggie with her ‘communicating’… Maggie watching her pour the bourbon into a glass and asking about what was wrong. Maggie putting herself between Alex and the glass and taking her hands and softly telling her to talk to her. And Alex would tell her, not looking at her eyes, but with some tears escaping her own. _‘Oh, Alex’_ Maggie would say and hold her as she broke down. Crying and sobbing and clinging into Maggie’s hug.  
  
Now Maggie was gone, and she hadn’t learned to deal with it after Maggie. She didn’t have her strength anymore. But she didn’t get to be weak either…  
  
So Alex decided to turn to old habits. The only problem was that right after Maggie left her, Alex did something stupid. Stupid enough that J’onn, Kara, Eliza and the rest of her friends threw away all her alcohol. Even Kara’s apartment was alcohol-free. Of course, she could just buy a bottle on the shop near her apartment, but she didn’t trust herself to be alone in that moment (and she almost regretted turning Kara down).  
  
So Alex went to the bar. Not M’gann’s bar because the Martian lady had instructed everyone there not to give alcohol to Agent Danvers. Not any bar that Alex used to go because Supergirl had visited each one of them and ordered them to not give her alcohol. Alex went to a lesbian bar. She only knew about it be because before the whole ‘ _I almost died and we should kiss the girls we wanna kiss’_ Maggie’s thing when they were “friends”, Maggie was going to take her there. But then it got forgotten and became kind of pointless once they were together.  
  
It was weird at first, she’d never gone to somewhere like that before and she didn’t expect to be this full, but then it was a Friday night. She entered with her hands on her jacket pocket and made her way to the bar, ignoring the looks she was getting.  
  
Alex ordered her first drink with the bartender who gave her a wink (and at this point, Alex was too numb to feel flattered so she just pretended that she didn’t see it). She hasn’t finished her first drink and two girls already went over to Alex offering to buy her a drink, she declines as polite as possible. By her second drink she feels her mind slipping, her guilt lessened and she is smiling at a girl across the room who is trying to look sexy swirling the straw with her tongue (and she tells herself that it has nothing to do with the fact that this girl resembles Maggie).  
  
Then the bartender puts a purple drink in front of her and she is confused.  
  
“From the woman over there” and she points behind Alex and Alex smiles (and she’s not sure if it’s an ironical smile or if it’s a ‘this is going to be fun’ smile).  
  
Alex finishes her whiskey and holds the purple drink going over to the woman. She takes a seat across from her with a serious face.  
  
“Miss Luthor”  
  
“Agent, we are at a bar, it is 11 pm and we’ve fucked already, it’s safe to say that we can drop the formalities” Lena says with her voice especially thick while saying ‘agent’ and mentioning their last encounter, barely a month before - and Alex is sure that it is intentional. (Like a flash she remembers Lena pinning her down in her own bed and saying ‘hang in there, Agent’ and the CEO kissing down her neck).  
  
“I’m not sure if you know, but this kind of bar is not for drinking. You’ve been here for fifteen minutes now and you barely looked at the girls that went over to talk to you.” She continues as Alex tries to shake that memory out of her mind.  
  
Since it happened a couple weeks before, Alex ensured herself that it was only a one night stand. Nothing more. No reason to tell Kara that she slept with her friend. Or explain to Winn and James how she shared a bed with a Luthor.  
  
“Maybe they are not my type”  
  
“Lacking a badge and some attitude? You might want to move to Gotham then” Lena says and Alex turns to her drink with a painful expression (she’s already drunk enough without having to think about Maggie). She doesn’t see how Lena’s face falls after she realizes what she said. “I’m sorry, I overstepped. Just one too many drinks, I think”  
  
“Well, you’re not exactly wrong either,” Alex tells her sipping her drink. “So, do you come here often?” Lena laughs and Alex noticed how that sounded and laughs too. “I didn’t mean it in an ‘I’m flirting with you’ kind of way. Just… you seem familiar enough with the place”  
  
“You could say it since I own it.”  
  
“What?” Alex almost chokes with her drinks.  
  
“I’m guessing this is your first time here. Ever been to this kind of place before?”  
  
“No…?” she tries to say, still recovering from the shock.  
  
“Then you still got a lot to learn. I mean… the places I could show you… You and I must go out sometime… I mean, if you want to.” And Lena has that half-smile in her face, the same half-smile that she had biting her lips above Alex on the agent’s childhood bed before wrecking her in the best possible ways.  
  
“Yeah, I think I’d like it.” Alex says.  
  
And they sip in silence for some minutes until Lena breaks the silence.  
  
“So, how’s Kara?”  
  
“She’s good, sickly in love. It’s disgusting” Alex says frowning her face and Lena smiles (what makes Alex smile). “What about you? I’ve been hearing high praises about you.”  
  
“From Kara, I bet”  
  
“Doesn’t make it untrue. I read about L-Corp’s deal with Wayne Tech. I was quite impressed with your idea.”  
  
“It’s not big deal, really.”  
  
“Coming from you, Lena, I doubt it isn’t… You know, I did a background check on you” and predicting what Lena would think she was quick to add “not because you are a Luthor, but because you’re Kara’s friend. I did to Winn and James too. Anyways, what I was going to say is that you are a big deal. The good kind”  
  
Lena blushes.  
  
“Well, thank you. I think you are a big deal too” Lena notices that something is wrong when Alex immediately turns to her drink avoiding Lena’s eyes. “Want to talk about it?” she asks.  
  
“Talk about what?”  
  
“Whatever made you come here.”  
  
“Nothing, I’m just out of booze at my apartment”  
  
“And you decided to come to a ladies bar to drink, instead of any other bar?”  
  
“It’s the only place that I could think of that Kara hasn’t befriended the owner in order to not let them give me drinks.”  
  
“Yeah, but what made you come here? I know that look you have right there.”  
  
“It’s nothing, Life is just… shitty… I keep losing people… in more ways the one.”  
  
Lena stands up. “Come with me,” she says with her hand stretched out.  
  
And there is a ‘no’ in the tip of Alex's tongue because she’s not sure it is the best idea. But then she remembers Kara’s wedding party and how much worse her night would’ve been if Lena had said no to her. And she takes one last sip of her purple drink and gives her hand to Lena who guides them out of the bar telling the bartender to put it on her tab.  
  
“Where we’re going?” Alex asks.  
  
“You’ll see”  
  
They walk for at least fifteen minutes and Lena tells Alex about how she was falling in love with National City. And Lena tells Alex lots of historical facts about the city and Alex finds it funny how she lived there for so long but she only barely knows it. Lena tells her how when she was old enough she’d sneak out of the Luthor’s mansion and explore the city and about her punk phase (Alex says she doesn’t believe her, and Lena laughs and says she got pictures to prove it and that it was better than her goth phase).  
  
“I had a punk phase” Alex confessed. “I tried to drag Kara into it”  
  
“No way! I can’t imagine punk-Kara.”  
  
“It never happened. I took her to a show once and she was completely terrified, we barely stayed for half an hour, and then I got grounded after I explained why Kara looked so traumatized.”  
  
“I’m curious about something. Did you have piercings?”  
  
“Fake ones. I’m pretty sure my mother would disown me if I got real ones.”  
  
“God, tell me you got pictures”  
  
“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours”  
  
And they are laughing when Lena finally stops them in front of a small building of two of three floors. Lena doesn’t ring the bell but pulls out her cell phone to call someone.  
  
“Rachel, hi! This is Lena… Yeah, everything is fine… Um… I kinda need to call in that favor of yours… Yeah, I’m at the door. Thank you, Rachel.” Alex hears a sound and the door is unlocked.  
  
Lena puts her cell phone away and they make their way inside with her hand locked with Alex’s. Lena apparently knows the place as she makes her way to the first door on the right and the next thing Alex knows is that she’s in a room full of puppies. The CEO sits on the floor as they come rushing to welcome her. Alex hesitates until one of the puppies in jumping on her leg and she kneels to pet him only to have six more rushing to her.  
  
“So…” Alex starts when the puppies calmed down a little. “You own a shelter too?”  
  
“Don’t be silly. I don’t own a shelter, I just assist with some financial aid. Since most of the rich people of National City seem to be more interested in cars and superheroes, I thought about what was the point of having so much money if you don’t have anything good to spend it with?”  
  
Alex smiles and stares at Lena who is caressing some dog’s stomach when she noticed the agent’s eyes on her.  
  
“What is it?” the CEO asks.  
  
“Nothing… It’s just that… You don’t cease to amaze me. Thank you.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For this. I needed this. And I think you knew that. So thank you.”  
  
“No need to thank me. Your smile is repayment enough.”  
  
They stay for another half an hour when they decided that the puppies needed to sleep.  
  
“I lost two agents today” Alex tells her while they are walking - she doesn’t know why she tells her, but something about walking besides Lena, and feeling their arms barely touching, something about being able to hear the sound Lena’s heels make on the sidewalk and the cars passing in the street. And then she feels Lena’s eyes on her and Alex thinks she might not have heard it.  
  
Lena reaches for Alex's wrist and the agent only notices it when the CEO forces them to a stop. The silence lingers a little long after they stop and Lena only speaks when Alex looks at her in eyes - and she’s nervous, so nervous, she feels like she’s shaking, sweating, hyperventilating, but she’s not sure how much of it is on her head.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Lena says truthfully. “I can’t imagine what you’re feeling but I know that it’s not okay.” Alex looks away again and this time, this time, Lena steps closer and reaches for her cheek so she could have Alex’s attention back. “Hey, it’s not okay. Not right now. And you don’t have to be okay right now.”  
  
And Alex breaks down - she’s not sure why, but she’s breaking down in front of Lena Luthor in the middle of the street. Lena pulls her to a hug with Alex’s head buried in Lena's shoulder. And it’s intimate - the kind of intimate that would be normal for her to have with Kara (for her to have with Maggie), but instead she was crying on the shoulder of her one night stand.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Alex says when she manages to get a grip on herself and pull away from Lena. The CEO held her in place by her arms.  
  
“Don’t do that. It’s not your fault.”  
  
“No. I’m sorry for… This… I'm sorry for you having to hear about it… I mean, is not like you owe me anything…”  
  
“Alex” Lena calls her loud enough so that she stops talking. “Alex, I don’t mind it. I’m here for you, right now, tomorrow, whenever you need.”  
  
“Why?” Alex is confused.  
  
“Why not? Because I’m a Luthor?” Lena sounds offended (a little aggressive) and releases the grip she had on Alex’s arm.  
  
“I don’t care that you are a Luthor” Alex assures her. Lena almost seems surprised. “Was I suspicious at the start? Yes, and I regret it every time Kara brings it up. But if anyone has earned my trust it is you. You had several opportunities to hurt, or kill, or capture Supergirl and avenge your brother and you only ever helped. So no, it’s not because you are a Luthor. It’s because, as much as we might have slept together,” she whispers it instinctively “and as much Kara connects us somehow, we don’t really know each other.”  
  
Lena looks away and starts walking. Alex follows  
  
“Maybe is time for us to change that." The CEO says. "Maybe it is time for us to get to know each other. It would make game nights a lot easier for me." Lena tries to give her a smile - a fragile smile. Alex reaches for her hand with a smile as fragile as hers. They walk closer than before with Alex leaning into Lena a little. “Did you know these agents?” she asks and Alex nods.  
  
“A little. Jack had two sons and a daughter. He was always bragging about Jack Junior’s achievements. His first word. His firsts steps. He was kinda cocky, but a good guy. And then there was Silva-” Alex’s voice cracks a little. “She was barely twenty. She was so young… I should’ve…”  
  
Alex feels Lena squeezing her hand lightly and the gesture is extremely comforting - it gets a little easier to breathe, it’s still hard, but not as hard as it was seconds before.  
  
“I lost my mother when I was four,” Lena says when she thinks that Alex is well enough. “I don’t remember much, of her and I don’t think I understood much of what was happening back then, but I remembered being sad. Really sad. And day by day, the sadness was still there, still the same, but I learned to live beside it. With it.”  
  
The rest of the walk is silent, although every now and then they give each other’s light squeezes as if to make sure that they were okay. Eventually, they reached Alex apartment and the agent waits outside for Lena’s driver to arrive.  
  
“Thank you,” Alex said. “For everything. The bar. The puppies… The talk. I really needed it.”  
  
“Don’t mention it.”  
  
Alex steps closer and tucks Lena’s hair behind her year.  
  
“Has anybody ever told how beautiful you look surrounded by puppies?” Lena giggles.  
  
“No, that specifically you’re the first to say.”  
  
“Thank you, for tonight”  
  
“It’s the third time you said that”  
  
“Because I don’t think you know how much I appreciated it.” Alex’s voice is sweet and hot at the same time and Lena’s in her heels so Alex bends over to kiss her. Such a chaste kiss. Too fast. Too slow. And Lena doesn’t have the time to continue it before their lips are apart again, but Lena’s arm are holding Alex in place, and the agent has her hand behind her neck and there is electricity flowing from that skin contact.  
  
“Maybe you should… show me how much you appreciated it.” Lena catches her lips again. The rhythm is still slow, but the kiss is needy and soon enough the kiss become a little too much to be done in the open and they make their way inside Alex’s building.  
  
There is no rush. Which is weird. There was no shoving Alex against the door, there was no fumbling with the keys. It was almost like they done it before because they’ve done it before - but for the moment that information was intentionally forgotten by Alex so she could convince herself that it was a one time thing, for the second time, because she wasn’t ready for anything more.  
  
“I would offer you a drink, but I only got water and clip soda,” Alex says throwing her keys on the kitchen table.  
  
“Don’t worry, Agent. You can satisfy my thirsty just fine,” and before the agent can blush or look away, Lena grabs her face between her hands and pulls them into a kiss and smiles when she feels Alex’s hands over her butt.  
  
(The driver waits almost a full hour outside Alex’s building until Lena remembers to send him a message saying that she won’t be needing it after all).  
  
  
================================  
Three days laters and the marks Lena left on her start to fade, that is, the physical ones. If she concentrates hard enough she can still smell her on her pillow. The memory is still there, of the night and of the morning. And it wasn’t just the morning sex. It was the morning talk, Lena tracing patterns on her back and asking her if she was feeling better. It was Lena’s body resting comfortably against hers as the TV serves as background noise to their conversation about their last vacation (and Alex has no idea how they ended up on that subject).  
  
Lena makes them eggs and toast because it is pretty much the only thing that Alex’s kitchen has. They leave together and Lena gives a kiss on the cheek - and Alex cannot explain the accelerated beat of her heart.  
  
She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the CEO since them and it didn’t help when she was on the cover of every magazine and newspaper in National City thanks to her new invention. And just to make things worse, that morning Alex woke up with a knock on her door and opened it to find two bags of grocery left on her mat with a note: ‘So next time I can make us a proper breakfast -LL’. And she tried not to think much of it because once she filled Kara’s office with flowers, that was nothing.  
  
So when J’onn is asking for ideas to stop the new troublemaker alien in the town of course that Lena is the first thing she thinks of.  
  
“What about that device Lena was making a while ago?” (She regrets saying two seconds later because both Kara and J’onn are looking at her like she’s grown a tail). “The alien identifying thing.”  
  
“The alien identifying thing?” Supergirl asks confused. “She destroyed it, didn’t she?”  
  
“Yeah, but she must have plans. We could modify it so we can find this alien, shape in a radar or something, we do have a sample of his blood” the older Danvers explain trying not to stutter and J’onn seems to agree.  
  
“Alright. You two go find Miss Luthor and bring her in to help us. Unless somebody else has any idea on how to find an invisible alien” and the room is quiet and he motions for the others agents to leave before turning to the two sisters. “I’m still not sure about this woman.”  
  
“She’s not like the other Luthors. I trust her.” Alex said before she noticed. Both J’onn and Supergirl were surprised. “I mean… She did help us and Supergirl like five times already.”  
  
Kara and J’onn exchange looks and Alex wishes she could dig a whole for herself now.  
  
==========================================  
“Thank you, Miss Luthor, the DEO is very happy to have you helping us” J’onn said.  
  
Gosh, how Alex hoped that he wasn’t reading her mind because her brain had gone back about ten years and couldn’t stop thinking about how hot Lena Luthor looked in Lab coats (Alex’s Lab Coat) and how hotter she’d look without it. Or better: without anything but it.  
  
“Agent Danvers, would you show Miss Luthor the way out?”  
  
Supergirl wasn’t there. Some emergency in town. She took Mon-El with her. While some people hoped Mon-El would get better with time, or after marrying Kara, he had not, so they would just send them out at every opportunity that they had.  
  
“Really, Lena, thank you for helping us. We couldn’t have done it without your help.” Alex said as they started walking.  
  
“I’m sure you would have figured something out, Agent Danvers.”  
  
“I thought we were on first name basis.”  
  
“Yeah, but it suits you”  Lena bit her lower lip, Alex couldn’t help but stare at those full, kissable lips and remember that night.  
  
“Do you want me to call you a cab? I could give you a ride, I’m on my way out anyway” and Lena smiled. It was a full Lena Luthor smile. One that she would usually see when Kara was around. But she wasn’t. That one was for her. And she didn’t understand why her heart started beating faster and she started to blush.  
  
“I’d like that.”  
  
“Alright, let me just get the car keys and put some civilian clothes. I won’t take five.”  
  
“Why don’t we just take your bike. I’m sure it would be faster that way and save you the trip back to get it.” Lena says before she had run out.  
  
“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”  
  
“I won’t be, Al”  
  
And it never occurred to her how Lena knew that she had a bike.  
  
She comes back with her red sweater, jeans and jackets, but takes the last one off handing it to Lena, who seemed confused.  
  
“Put this so you won’t be cold,” Alex says.  
  
“Thank you, Agent” Lena holds her hair up while Alex helps her with the jacket. She gives her a kiss on the cheek before Alex puts her helmet on.  
  
=========================================  
  
“Come inside?” Lena asked as they stopped in the front of her building. “I was meaning to return the clothes I borrowed from you that morning and I haven’t had the opportunity.”  
  
“Yeah, sure.”  
  
Alex was nervous. She shouldn’t be. But she was during the whole ride. Maggie had ridden with Alex on her bike, but Lena and Maggie held her differently (which was good, made her concentrate on how the CEO felt in that moment and not in who it used to feel like with Maggie).  
  
She held her breath as they entered Lena apartment. Alex felt that it was too expensive for her to be even breathing close to it. Strangely it was empty. It had furniture. A nice couch, and giant TV, a Wine adega… But there were no pictures, no objects that would say that she was emotionally attached to this place.  
  
“Would you care for a drink?” Lena asked.  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
Lena returned with two glasses and sat down, Alex sitting too.  
  
“So how long do I have to pretend that I don’t know that Kara is Supergirl.” Alex almost laughed. After Maggie, she stopped being surprised as people discovered the superhero identity.  
  
“How long have you known it?”.  
  
“Ever since before the Gala. It was quite fun to see Kara trying to be both,” And they laughed. “It’s really unfair, you know, that you get to know about the girl who broke my heart, but you haven’t told me anything about yours,” Lena says scooting closer to Alex.  
  
“Her name was Maggie. Detective Maggie Sawyer.”  
  
“That name sounds familiar. Did she arrest my mother some time?”  
  
“She arrested Roulette.”  
  
“Oh yeah. What happened to you two? Because at least I know that the sex part wasn’t a problem.”  
  
“She went back to her ex. She went with one of those ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ line, but I think that she just wanted to settle down, and was scared because she was the first woman I’ve ever been with.”  
  
“Well, this Maggie Sawyer is a fool to let you go”  
  
“So is Kara, for not seeing you”  
  
They were staring into each other eyes. Lena’s hand slowly made it’s way to Alex's arm, and Alex tucked her hair behind her year, and the CEO smiled at the memory and at the moment as they leaned in.  
  
It was, once again, different. Not raw and animal-like, as the first time. Not comfortable and comforting as the second. It was personal. It was not fucking, and it was so much more than sex. What exactly it was, Alex was not sure she knew.  
  
===========================================================  
  
Alex woke up almost four in the morning with the DEO calling after an alien escaped. Alex left a kiss on Lena’s cheek and apologies beside her bed (because last time Lena was beside her when she woke up, last time Lena told her that she hated waking up alone and because there was a growing place in Alex's heart for Lena Luthor).  
  
Later she wonders how many times can she have a ’one night stand’ with someone until she can’t call it that way - she’s pretty sure, if they haven’t reached the limit yet, they are close.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads Up, I changed the rating to Mature because of two paragraphs in the middle of this chapter, so don't get excited...  
> Also, some oblivious Kara in this chapter and the evolution of Agent Corp.

KARA: hey Alex, why does Lena Luthor want your phone number? (10:26 am)  
KARA: Should I give it to her? (10:26 am)  
KARA: I gave it to her (10:40 am)  
KARA: She said that you forgot something at her place (10:41 am)  
KARA: What were you doing at her place? (10:41 am)  
KARA: Alex, where are you? (10:50 am)  
KARA: Okay, I talked to J’onn, he said that you’re on a mission. Anyway, call me when you get back to the DEO (10:59 am)  
  
  
=================================  
“Thank you for returning my jacket, but you could’ve kept it. I have half a closet full of these” Alex said as Lena returned it to her. Back in the CEO’s penthouse. Where she almost ripped and ruined Lena’s sheets. Where she felt her soul tremble under Lena.  
  
“I’ll remember it next time,” Lena said and Alex's mouth ran dry. A text popped on her phone. “Alien emergency?” Lena asked (almost sounding sad).  
  
“Yeah. Sorry, I gotta to go” Alex said.  
  
Instinctively she leaned in and left a kiss on Lena’s cheek, only noticing as she entered the elevator. Oh fuck…  
  
==============================================  
“So, let me guess…” Lena says behind her desk as Alex enters her office. “You came to ask about my brother. I’ll make this easier for you” she stands up and circles her desk so she can lean on it while standing in front of Alex. “I don’t know where my brother is. He hasn’t made any contact with me. And no I am not involved in his escape. Am I missing any question, Agent Danvers?”  
  
And Alex is silent for a moment because she hadn’t expected it. Because maybe she was used to another Lena, the one that would greet her with a smile and leave nails marks up her back. Also, she was silent because Lena was right, she had come to Lena’s office to ask those question, but she had missed one.  
  
“How are you, Lena?” and it catches the CEO by surprise. She’s not sure if it is the question or Alex’s voice. Not Agent Danvers’ voice. Alex’s.  
  
“I’m fine,” Lena says shaking her shoulders a little too much and smiling a quite awkwardly. Alex looks at the clock, 6 pm.  
  
“So, how about I wait until you’re finished with whatever it is that you have to do and go somewhere, a coffee, a bar, a restaurant… And I will ask you again and you can tell me how you really are, Lena. After all, you did offer to go out with me.”  
  
Lena stands there with her mouth hanging open and Alex makes her way to the couch showing her that she’s serious. The CEO looks at her with her eyes glowing before reaching for the phone in her desk.  
  
“Jess, let’s call it a day.”  
  
In ten minutes Alex is helping Lena with her coat. In fifteen they are exiting L-Corp.  
  
Alex takes them to Noonan’s because it is the only place she actually knows that is not junk food or a bar. She asks for two cappuccinos and their sweetest cake with two forks.  
  
“So how are you?” Alex asks after ordering and reaching across the table to rest her hand on Lena’s arm.  
  
“Honestly? I have no idea what I am feeling. Do you ever get that? When you feel so many things at the same time that you just feel like you’re going to burst?” Lena says making gestures with her hands (and Alex has to remind herself that this is not the time to find it cute, it’s the time to be there for Lena).  
  
Alex nods because Lena doesn’t need a real answer right now. They wait as their order arrives before Lena’s lets out a breath that the agent think she’s been holding for way too long.  
  
“I mean this morning when I first heard the news I was mad. Furious. I thought, great, once again I will have to deal with Lex and Lillian’s shit." Lena picks up her fork and gives a bite on the cake. “Oh, this is amazing,” she says about the cake. “But then after I hung up on the fifth reporter of the morning I felt sad, like, we had everything to be a nice family and then I felt guilty and I can’t help but think that I could’ve done something, I could’ve stopped Lex from becoming this monster. And then for a moment, I was happy that at least I was adopted, maybe I’m lucky for not having the genes of evilness…”  
  
Alex lets her grip on Lena’s arm fall to her hand and the CEO stops speaking. She looked tired. And her eyes were begging Alex to say something good. They saved each other’s crappy days before, why couldn’t this be one more. And Lena didn’t mind falling into bed with the Agent (but she knew that it wasn’t the only kind of falling she’s being doing regarding Alex Danvers).  
  
“Sometimes I think it would be easier just to change my name.” There is a hurt in Lena’s voice that makes Alex sure she is about to cry.  
  
“Lee, the name doesn’t make you, you make the name. And that’s what you’ve been doing, people are just too ignorant to see it. But I do. I see how great Lena Luthor is. Beautiful, smart, brave… If I could, I would punch every reporter that bothered you today, and I’m sure that Kara would be up to help me.” Alex says with a smile and Lena cracks one too.  
  
==================================================  
It’s two days later and she’s in the middle of the DEO when Lena calls her (she still can’t believe she has Lena’s number saved in her phone). She enters an empty room before answering hoping it’s nothing bad. Lex and Lilian’s escape story was getting lost thanks to the new alien in town, but it was still there, still bothering Lena.  
  
“Hi, Lee” Alex greets her.  
  
“Hey, Alex, I’m not interrupting anything, am I? I mean, I checked to see if there was any aliens attack around the town, but if you’re busy I can call you later or something” and she’s nervous and Alex finds it cute.  
  
“No, not busy. Is everything alright?”  
  
“Yeah, just wondering if you’re still up for going out. There is this ladies club not very far from L-Corp and I think you would like there. It’s not as desperate as a bar. And there is some nice music and pretty girls and, honestly, with all that has been happening these last days I could use some distraction. And company.”  
  
“I’d love to”  
  
“Great, so do I go by or we meet there…?”  
  
“I should be leaving the DEO in an hour and a half, I can stop by L-Corp and we can go together?”  
  
“Sounds good. See you later, Agent”  
  
“As you wish, Miss Luthor” and Alex hangs up with a smile.  
  
========================================================  
Last time Alex's been in a club like that it was the night that J’onn recruited her. She can barely remember it, but she remembers the feeling, the numbness after. And that’s why when Lena pulls her to the bar and orders her drink, Alex asks for water because she doesn’t trust herself in a place like this drunk, and surely Lena doesn’t need college drunk Alex right now.  
  
“Thank you for coming” Lena has to scream although she right beside Alex, and not only beside her, they are close enough that their arms touch.  
  
“It’s not like anything better to do” Alex shouts leaning closer to Lena’s ear to make sure that she’s hearing her.  
  
“Let’s dance,” Lena says finishing her drink and she pulls Alex with her to the dancing floor among so many bodies.  
  
“Is everything alright?” Alex tries to ask, but the music is louder and there are other people around and she almost regrets not ordering something with alcohol earlier.  
  
“I didn’t bring you here to talk, Alex,” Lena says as she starts moving to the crowd until Alex lost the sight of her.  
  
Alex curses. And she was totally confused. In that moment she couldn’t make any sense of Lena Luthor. And she’s fighting her ways thru the bodies, trying to reach the bar so that she could have a better view of the dance floor to find the CEO. She’d never hear the end of it from Kara if something happened to her.  
  
“Hey there” someone whispers in her ear. There is a woman behind her. She swears she saw a glimpse of yellow in her eyes between a blink and another as she turned to the girl. And she’s speechless, which is not new. She had zero abilities to talk to girls, she probably wasn’t worse than Winn, but she was far from being charming like James. “Don’t waste all of your time here” the girl says with her lips touching Alex's ear and biting lightly.  
  
And as confused as she is, Alex finds herself following the woman back to the dance floor. And she finds herself behind the woman as they dance, and the woman grinds against her and then the woman turns to her (again that glimpse of yellow - Alex makes a mental note to search for yellow-eyed alien mermaids when she goes back to the DEO). The woman has her arms resting on Alex’s shoulders and around her neck. Their bodies are glued together and she can feel the woman’s knees between hers and she feels herself getting excited.  
  
The woman looks at her as if she is going to devour her, and Alex finds herself eager to discover in which way when her own hands end up in the woman's tights. Then there are lips on Alex's neck and her fingers find the woman’s hair. And then they are kissing lustfully. It’s not odd to her to go home with somebody whose name she doesn’t know, the only difference that now it’s a girl and not a boy. If anything, it’s an improvement.  
  
But then the woman is gone and she doesn’t have time to be confused because there is a totally different set of lips against hers. And she knows those lips. They are full lips. Lips with a taste of lipstick and power (and a bit of wine, perhaps). And she knows that scent because she thought twice about washing her sheets because she didn’t want to lose that scent and it was not as simple as buying the same perfume (which she probably couldn’t afford anyway).  
  
It’s Lena.  
  
Of course, it’s Lena. Lena has one hand behind her ear gripping her hair and the other on her hip, but it’s Alex who grips at Lena’s skirt and brings their body together. Lena stops the kiss abruptly, Alex lets out a heartbreaking sigh at the loss and in that moment they are looking at each other eyes and Alex wonders if they were always that green.  
  
Lena licks her lips and bites the lower one (does she even know how that drives Alex crazy?) before bringing their forehead together and approaching Alex’s ear.  
  
“I don’t want to share you tonight”  
  
And she doesn’t. She can barely wait as they catch a ride back to Lena’s penthouse, but after they close the door it’s Lena who has Alex pinned against the wall. It’s Lena who bites the skin under Alex’s ear and makes her out of breath. It’s Alex that moans when she takes off Lena's shirt. She turns them around, trying to lead their dance for once. She pulls Lena’s leg to wrap it around her waist as she kisses the CEO’s chest and cares for her breast one at a time, leaving them wet enough so that when hit with the fresh air of the night a shiver runs through Lena’s spine.  
  
“Al, Ah-Al just- fuck” and she’s almost begging and it’s when Alex decides to carry her to the bedroom. And they are kissing and their hands are exploring and just not doing enough when Alex knees above Lena (you’re beautiful, she thinks). She rests her elbows beside Lena's head and kisses her. And Lena is needy and Alex is slow and it takes about ten seconds before Lena gives up controlling the kiss and once Alex is satisfied enough and hovering above Lena she asks:  
  
“How would you want me, Miss Luthor?”  
  
=============================  
Alex wakes up before her phones rings or her mother (or anyone else) comes knocking the door this time. The light is entering thru Lena’s bedroom window. Lena was sleeping on her stomach and the covers were just above her hips. Alex woke up with her arm surrounding Lena’s waist. She looked so peaceful that Alex did not move at first just observing Lena and that was when she realized she was screwed.  
  
She liked Lena Luthor. She might even be in love with Lena Luthor. Lena Luthor who was Kara’s friend. Lena Luthor who used to be in love with her sister. Lena Luthor whose family hated Kara and Clark - not to mention how many times her mother tried to kill Supergirl. But this was also the Lena who had been in her bed before. Lena Luthor whose bed she had slept in twice already. Lena Luthor who somehow felt right in her arms and that would take her to see puppies when she was sad.  
  
Part of her was terrified because she didn’t know Lena enough. Sure, she knows about her hurts, she knows a little about her family history. She knows that she has a sweet tooth almost as bad as Kara, and she knows that she loves animals and that she is the farthest thing from selfish although what everybody else says.  
  
Fuck.  
  
And then the other body in her bed starts to stir and Alex removes her arm so she can move. Lena rolls so she is facing Alex and shoots her face there is some kind of relief and now a huge smile. And Alex is smiling too (she’s discovered that she no longer has control over her face when Lena is around). Lena moves closer and automatically their legs enlace. Alex puts her arms around Lena who bites her lips.  
  
“Good morning,” Alex says.  
  
“Morning” Lena replies sleepily. “I don’t think I can get out of the bed today.”  
  
“Well, if we stay, I doubt that tomorrow will be any better” Lena giggles and leaps to kiss Alex but automatically pulls away.  
  
“Morning breath” the CEO explains. “There are some unused toothbrushes in the second drawer of the bathroom. I’m going to make us some coffee.” Lena starts to get up, and Alex stares at her bare backs seeing some marks from the previous night. “Black?”  
  
“Yes, like my soul.” Lena rolls her eyes.  
  
“Dork”  
  
Alex takes a minute longer after Lena leaves the room to get up. She finds part of clothes in the bedroom, but others such as her pants she is pretty sure that is somewhere around the living room. She goes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth, and while at it, she finds herself staring at her image.  
  
She was smiling. She was smiling and she didn’t even realize it. And she felt light. She wondered if Kara felt like this when she was flying like everything was just a bit too far away to matter.  
  
Alex took a deep breath before making her way to the kitchen where she finds Lena making pancakes.  
  
“You never told me where you learned how to cook,” Alex says as she lets her arms circle her waist. Lena stiffens for a second before Alex kiss her cheek.  
  
“Before they sent me to the boarding school, whenever Lex and Dad weren’t around I didn’t have much to do and found out that if I hung around the kitchen I’d get sweeties, even when it wasn’t snack time, which mother absolutely forbid me to. But it was my little secret. And with time kitchen workers taught me one thing or two, which included on how to make the most delicious pancakes in the world.”  
  
“Really? Well, I will be the judge of that” Alex teased burying her nose in Lena’s neck. “Smells good. And I’m not talking about the pancakes.”  
  
“As much as I’d love to go another round, as you put it already, we wouldn’t be leaving this place so soon. And you and I both have work to attend, agent.”  
  
Alex leaves a kiss on her cheek before making her away to the table with Lena right behind her. After they sit down and Alex put some pancakes on her plate, and Lena does the same (with much more class than her, Alex admits), the older Danvers asks:  
  
 “I didn’t mean to notice, but… I… You avoid saying my name.” Lena looks away. “There is no problem with that, I was just wondering.” she is quick to add when she noticed the woman’s discomfort.  
  
“You remind me of Lex. A lot, actually. And your name doesn’t help. Alexander, Alexandra. Alex, Lex. You, just like him, are the older sibling in the family, with an adopted sister. You are smart and passionate and you have this look in your eyes sometimes… Like now. You look at me, just like he used to. Like I’m too naïve, too innocent… Like you have to protect me. You use that same look on Kara.”  
  
“And that bothers you,” Alex states, as Lena avoids her eyes.  
  
“It is not that it bothers me. It just brings up some old memories, of how Lex and I were before all of it.”  
  
Alex nods and goes back to her pancake as they both know that they crossed a line. There was no more pretending that it was meaningless sex, but Alex wasn’t sure if either of them were ready for something more. She knows that she should. What was it? Almost six months since Kara’s wedding, with occasional texting, talking on the phone, and “work meetings” that were more like friendlies get together. Almost nine months since Maggie left. It should be long enough for Alex, but she had no idea on where Lena stood in all of it.  
  
The agent’s phone rang.  
  
“Sorry,” Alex says when Lena realizes what that means. “I have to go”. Alex finds her pants and leans over the table to leave a kiss on Lena’s cheek.  
  
When she realizes what she’s done she’s in the elevator.  
  
Because one thing was to kiss her as it is leading to sex, another completely different thing was to kiss that same person on the cheek as Alex was leaving to work. It could be friendly - but it was also terribly domestic. Something she’d do with Kara or even with Maggie, and no one else before.  
  
It was not a friendly kiss, Alex decides. The elevator doors are starting to close and Alex almost don’t make it out when she made one of the riskiest decision of her life, alongside with kissing Maggie at the bar after coming out to Kara and joining the DEO.  
  
And then Alex is back in Lena’s kitchen standing there ignoring her last chance of giving up on that idea. Lena is looking at her confused with her fingers lingering where her lover’s lips had just been. The agent doesn’t give her any time the recuperate and she is kissing her like it is the last time (because it just might be) leaving Lena completely breathless after their lips part from each other and their foreheads resting together.  
  
For a moment they are both frozen when Alex finally manages to say.  
  
“Have coffee with me?” Alex asked in one single breath. “I hate running off on you so let make it up for it.” Her eyes are closed. She doesn’t want to see the rejection. Not right away, not from such beautiful eyes. So she waits for words, but before they come there is a kiss. Another kiss. A simpler one, and then the CEO’s voice.  
  
“I’d love to, Agent”  
  
=================================  
Coffee went well.  
  
It was strange at first. The only subject they had in common was Kara. So Alex told her how Clark had dropped her with the Danvers when she was still a teenager, how it took a while for Alex to warm up to Kara, and how after that her life had been ultimately devoted to Kara. Lena told her about how the Luthor’s adopted her. How Lex was as a big brother, about boarding school and how everything started to go down.  
  
“What would you have done if you had no obligations to Kara?”  
  
“Maybe become a doctor, but honestly, though everything I gave up for her, and because of her, I don’t regret anything because I couldn’t imagine her not being in my life.”  
  
“She’s lucky to have you as a sister, Al”.  
  
“She’s lucky to have you as a friend, Lee”  
  
“I’m lucky to have you as a friend,” Lena said. The agent did not say anything right away, playing with her coffee spoon and looking at the CEO.  
  
“Is that what we are? Friends?”  
  
“Would rather call us lovers? Although I myself never went out to coffee with any of my lovers, though is always better to keep one or two around…” Alex bit her lip so she wouldn’t ask how many they were (with some strange jealousy running thru her veins). “I don’t think that what we have here can be called either of them.”  
  
Lena sips on her coffee with a loud silence - and Alex wonders about what she said wrong.  
  
It had been one week since the last time they slept together. Two weeks since Alex asked Lena out and after several tries of managing their schedule the finally made it. So far, Alex was relieved that she didn’t give up on this.  
  
She walked Lena home, saying goodbye with a kiss on the cheek. This time she stayed to see as Lena blushed. The CEO invited her in, but Alex declined. She’d have loved to spend more time with Lena but she was afraid it would end up in sex, and the Agent didn’t want to be just sex between her Lena. Not when her heart jumped every time Lena gave her one of those looks. Not when she had to control herself not to kiss her every time Lena bit her lower lip. And yet, Lena looked devastated.  
  
“Well, thank you for the coffee, Agent Danvers. Good evening.”  
  
“Have dinner with me?” Alex said in one breath (but who could blame her? It was different with Maggie. She had an idea of what expect. She had an idea of how Maggie thought. Their jobs were not that different. But she felt like she was asking out a Goddess. Lena Step-On-Me Luthor was a Goddess. Or some cursed angel, because Alex had come to the conclusion that she didn’t deserve any of the bad things that had happened to her).  
  
“Do you always ask people out like this?” Lena asks amusedly.  
  
“Sorry, I don’t have much experience with ‘asking people out’”.  
  
“As in a date or it a friends dinner?” the CEO asked smiling.  
  
“I’d rather it was a date but if want we could go as friends. Although we were saying that we are not friends. Not completely. Friends don’t sleep with each like that. Except for friends-with-benefit. What we also could be, if you want…” and she felt like Kara. Rambling. And she just wished something could shut her up. “…It also doesn't have to be a dinner, it could be lunch, or brunch, or any other meal. I mean, you’re very busy so I should ask you when…”  
  
Lena pulls her into a kiss - and Alex finds it a quite efficient method.  
  
“Yes,” Lena finally said smiling. “I’ll have dinner with you, Al. As in a date. One condition though”  
  
“Anything”  
  
“No fancy restaurants, please.”  
  
“Alright” Alex nothing breath. “I’ll call you. Or I’ll call Jess. Would rather me call you or Jess?”  
  
And Lena just smiled.  
  
“Good evening Agent.”  
  
===================================  
“Hey J’onn, can I have the night off?” Alex asked jumping in besides Winn.  
  
“Of course. Wouldn’t want to get in the way of your date”  
  
“Date?” Winn and Kara echoed. Of course, J’onn had to be reading her mind. The Agent threw him a “thank you” pissed off look (at least he didn’t say anything about Lena because he knew, he knew and Alex wasn’t ready for it yet. She wasn’t ready for Kara’s reaction or admitting that it might be a real thing).  
  
“I’ll be doing other things… elsewhere.” the Martian said excusing himself.  
  
“Do I know her?” Kara asked.  
  
“Maybe”  
  
“Is she hot?” Mon-El asked always by Kara’s side.  
  
“Definitely. But she’s so much more.”  
  
“That’s a face that I haven’t seen since Ma-OW!” Winn stopped when Kara punched him. “Super strength remember!”  
  
“Where are you taking her?” Kara asked and Alex bites her lips in silence. “C’mon, tell me!!!”  
  
“I don’t know where I’m taking her because I don’t know where to take her!” Alex admits.  
  
“You’re taking a girl out on a date and you don’t know where you’re taking her?” Winn asks. “Well, that sounds like an awful date-OW” (Kara hit him again and Winn knows he is going to bruise).  
  
“Where did you take Maggie on your first date?” Mon-El asks.  
  
“To the movies. But this girl is different” Alex says without words.  
  
“How so?” the Daxam boy asks.  
  
First, she’s Lena freaking Luthor. You don’t take the CEO of L-Corp to the movies on your first date! But Alex couldn’t say that so she settled for something more neutral: “She has money. Like a lot. But she doesn’t want it to be anywhere fancy, it was her only condition. And she’s so beautiful and elegant. The type of woman that belongs on a red carpet and on the cover of magazines. She’s not the type of girl you take to the movies to watch Mission: Impossible 10.”  
  
“Alex Danvers, are you going out with a model?” Winn asks with his slutty voice.  
  
“I am not going out with a model! She’s a… business woman.”  
  
“I still think the movies is a great idea though,” Kara says. “I mean, I was talking to Lena the other day, who seems very similar to this girl of yours” (Alex goes stiff, and she’s not sure if her sister has noticed) “and I was talking about the new romantic comedy that I wanted to watch and she was saying how she missed going out to the movies. So maybe it’s a good shot?”  
  
“Yeah, then take her on a walk in the park. Chicks dig that.” Winn says.  
  
“I think I have an idea,” Alex says.  
  
“Really. What is it?”  
  
“I’m not telling you that either”  
  
“Why?” Kara whined.  
  
“Because if I do you’ll follow me”  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t have to if you just told me who it was.”  
  
Alex shoots Winn and Mon-El a look that they were smart to know that it meant that they were being kicked out of there. The two needed to be alone. Alex stepped closer to her sister who had crossed her arms and was giving her the pout.  
  
“Here’s the thing Kara. I like her. A lot. And I think I’m falling in love with her. But things between us started out kind of messy. And drunk. And I don’t want to rush into things without being ready. Since Maggie, I’ve been thinking if I would ever feel like this for a girl again. And I think I am. I think I am falling in love with her. And it’s funny because I’ve been on all these dates with amazing women trying to like them, trying to see if I could fall in love with them and with this one I never meant to. If anything I was trying to avoid to feel like this because we both were emotionally fragile when it first happened. And I want to be sure that this can last and that she just won’t leave me like…” Maggie.  
  
“She’s not going to be another Maggie,” Kara said pulling her into a hug. “Just… When you’re ready, know that you can talk to me. I don’t want you pulling away like you did when you were with Maggie. I’m your sister. With a pretty boring married life. So you better tell me how it goes when you get back.”  
  
“Boring married life? Kara, the two of you fight aliens together.”  
  
“Yeah but back in the apartment, there is just nothing to do but… you know. And usually I’m not in the mood and Mon-El gets tired of watching TV and I’ve been wondering if I jumped into marriage too quickly you know? What if we don’t work out?”  
  
“Kara, relax. I can’t tell that all marriages are like these because I don’t know. Maybe you two should talk. Or get a dog.”  
  
“Sisters night tomorrow and you tell me how the date went.” Alex nodded.  
  
========================================  
She takes Lena to the cliff. The same cliff that Supergirl took Cat Grant to a 'one on one' interview. She picked up the CEO in her car, with a basket and some blankets hidden in the trunk. She is nervous because it is the first time she does something like this. It is the first time she is trying so hard to make a first date nearly perfect. Because Maggie was comfortable. Because she knew Maggie. Because when she still dated guys she couldn’t care less about dates. Because she hated them and didn’t know why.  
  
She thought back about high school. About her friends were nervous about their first date, their first boyfriend, and their first kiss. She understood some of it with Maggie. She understood what was like to have her heart skip a beat when she saw her entering the room. She understood how a kiss could leave her breathless. But her first date was comfortable because they were friends first because they knew each other quite too well before dating.  
  
Alex didn’t mind it. She already had too much stress in her life anyway. But Lena was different. She was different because they were never really just friends, although they tried to fool themselves for a while. They had slept together before anything. The had fucked before anything. And the feelings grew from there.  
  
Lena had been trying to guess where she was taking her. Alex was smiling.  
  
“I was trained by a highly secured secret govern agency. You really think you can get something out of me?” Alex said playfully.  
  
“Maybe. With the right incentive…” Lena lays a hand on Alex tight.  
  
The agent forces herself to look ahead because it was hard enough not to stare at Lena without her teasing her. The CEO called her earlier that day asking her about what to wear. “Something casual,” Alex said - maybe that way I won’t be drooling all over you, she thought. But boy… How wrong was she? She was wearing a white button up shirt and a light brown pants and heels that could crush Alex. And the agent felt underdressed standing next to Lena as she wore her jeans, a white shirt, and a jacket.  
  
“We are here,” Alex said parking.  
  
They were at the cliff. Alex lets the car’s headlights on. Lena frowns.  
  
“We’re not here for you to murder me and burry my body where no one can find me, are we?” Alex’s laughs.  
  
“Don’t worry, we’re here to have a picnic-dinner while appreciating the best view of National City.”  
  
Alex gets out of the car and walks over to Lena’s side to open her door. Lena is happy that while the car lights are still on it still dark enough that the agent can’t see the rush of blood running up her cheeks. The Danvers opens the car’s trunk and takes out a couple blankets and a huge basket.  
  
Lena helps her to cover the ground when they finally settle, half sitting, half laying, and between the car’s lights and the moon, the CEO stares at Alex.  
  
“Beautiful.” she lets out before she can stop herself.  
  
“Yeah, although all problems, crimes and violence, National City is quite a sight from a distance,” Alex says turning to Lena and the CEO turns to the city. “Better than this, only when you are flying.”  
  
“I can’t say that I agree. I hate flying.”  
  
“Really? Why?”  
  
“Once when I was a child my family and I were in a plane that almost crashed. I could never feel comfortable in the air after that, I know that it is stupid…”  
  
“It’s not. When you are up there and it starts to go down, it’s scary how powerless you can feel.”  
  
“Care to share, Agent?”  
  
“Remember Supergirl first appearance?”  
  
“You… You were on that plane?” there was some initial shock in Lena’s face and then realization. “Now that makes much sense. Of course, Kara wouldn’t let you die when she could do something about it. She’s too selfless to do that.”  
  
“Yeah, don’t I know that? You wouldn’t believe how mad I was at her at first. It took a while for us to get where we were now. So… are you hungry?”  
  
“Yes please.”  
  
Alex started to take out of the basket dozen of bowls of food and at some point the seemed endless, which made the CEO rise her eyebrows.  
  
“You lied to me, I think you are trying to kill me with the much food.”  
  
They exchange a smile before Alex explain. “Okay, first: I didn’t know what kind of food you liked, so I just made some of everything. Second: I’m used to making Supergirl sized meals, so give me some slack. We don’t need to eat all. The more we leave, the happier will Kara be. Wine?” Lena nods as Alex pours her some, and then opens a water bottle for herself.  
  
“Not drinking?”  
  
“I have to drive us to part two of our date”  
  
“There is more?”  
  
“I might not be able to take you to a fancy restaurant since someone forbid me to, but I a picnic hardly is good enough for a first date with the most incredible girl in National City.”  
  
“Where are you taking me next, Agent?”  
  
“Quite the curious cat you are Miss Luthor”  
  
And they smiled because that was their game. And as they started eating the talked and they moved closer until their shoulders were brushing. At some point, Lena rested her head on Alex's shoulder while they were both laying and the agent couldn’t help but take in her smell.  
  
Alex looks at her watch.  
  
“Ready to go?”  
  
“Can we just stay here for a couple minutes? I haven’t had a sight like this in ages” Lena said looking up at the sky. “Do you believe in fate, Al?”  
  
“Do you?”  
  
“I’m starting to, I don’t think it’s fit to call this all a coincidence. How unlikely is that I, a Luthor, would end up befriending a Super only to start falling for her sister?”  
  
Alex doesn’t answer, instead she traces Lena’s check and gives her a soft kiss that is so delicate that feels like a petal over Lena’s lips.  
===========================================================  
  
“It’s magnificent. The color moves thru the painting like living emotion. It’s incredible how something that was done so long can still speak so deeply to us…” Lena said lightly leaning into Alex.  
  
The Agent had her hands in her pockets and was feeling completely out of place. Bars, beaches, empty warehouses those were the places where she felt in her element, this was more Kara’s thing, and also apparently Lena's.  
  
During the times that Alex had passed in the CEO’s loft she made sure to take in every little detail of the place that she could gather, out of instinct and out of interest, and she noticed several books about art and history lost among physics and mathematics and she remembered that this exposition was in town and she decided to take the risk and she was glad that she did.  
  
Although Alex was completely out of her comfort zone, Lena had the smile of a child in a toy shop. She did her best to not look so lost and the only thing that had been grounding her there was that woman that she never expected to have her heart skip a beat for.  
  
“I can see you are very interested in this exposition, Agent?” Lena says with both hands on her own hips and the other woman immediately feels the loss of her touch bothering her.  
  
“I can’t help it if can’t take my eyes away from the piece before me.” It’s cheesy - Alex knows! - but it makes Lena blush before taking the agent’s hand interlocking their fingers and continue to walk around the building.  
  
“I’m curious though, why the museum? Evidently, it is not your thing.”  
  
“You have some books about art in your apartment and I’m pretty sure that Kara mentioned something about L-Corp funding several artists and expositions and art projects or something like that. I just guessed that you liked that sort of thing and I want to know what you like. I want to do things that you like, and I want to know what you don’t like. I want to know you and I realized that I wasn’t gonna do that playing it safe so I took a risk… But if you want we can go somewhere else… I didn’t mean to assume…” she is rambling and she can’t stop (Lena is pretty sure that’s a Danvers’s trait that she will never get enough of), until the CEO kiss her lips quickly, that she takes twice as long as the kiss lasted to register it and when she do she had both her hands on Lena’s waist and a smile on her lips.  
  
“Thank you. I… It’s been a long time since I could actually enjoy a museum without having to do business. And I want it too. To know you. To let you know me, but I can’t promise that it will be all at once, or as normal people do and I think you know why.”  
  
Lena was looking away because she doesn’t want to see rejection in those eyes when suddenly Alex kisses her check and she looks up.  
  
“I’m in no hurry.”  
  
“Maybe next time we can go to the paintball.”  
  
“The CEO of L-Corp covered in paint. Now that’s something I’d pay to see.” Alex laughs. “C’mon, there is still a lot to see”  
  
At some point, they agree that there is way too much to see and when their stomach groan Alex mentions that there is a 24h coffee shop nearby that she used to go during college. They exchange stories about college until it’s close to midnight over donuts and coffee when Alex drive them to Lena’s building and the CEO invites her ups saying that it’s late, and they both ignore how it’s not even a full ten minutes drive ‘till Alex's building.  
  
===========================================================  
  
The next morning Alex wakes up on Lena’s couch, fully clothed. That’s a first between them. They had gone back to Lena’s apartment after their date and ended up shuffling to TV and watching some old How to Get Away With Murder episode, as Alex explained what was happening to the CEO.  
  
“Next time we are going to my apartment, so you can watch it from the beginning on Netflix.” Alex had said as they were starting to get sleepy.  
  
“Next time, huh?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean, if you want to have a next time.”  
  
“I do. But this time, I’m taking you on a date.” Lena leaned in and kiss Alex lips softly.  
  
But that was the previous night.  
  
As she sat up, the Agent noticed Lena on the phone walking around the kitchen already in her work clothes. Alex watched amazed as Lena seemed to be in her element talking business on the phone. Until she saw her.  
  
“I’ll call you back.” she said to the phone before turning to Alex. “Good morning sleepy head.”  
  
Alex blushed.  
  
“I’m sorry I kinda passed out on your couch last night,” the Agent said getting up and walking to Lena.  
  
“It’s okay. I liked it.” and Alex's heart skipped a beat.  
  
“Is that coffee that I smell?”  
  
“Oh, yes! Please make yourself at home.”  
  
Alex sipped her coffee and went to take a look on her phone.  
  
KARA: Hey, how is your date going? (09:34 pm)  
KARA: Is your date over yet? (10:03 pm)  
KARA: Alex, say something! (10:20 pm)  
KARA: Alex, I’m worried! (10:22 pm)  
KARA: Heads up, I’m going to your apartment (10:22 pm)  
KARA: I’m in your apartment. Where are you? (10:27 pm)  
KARA: I’m going to look for you all thru the city, Alex, don’t doubt me! (10:27 pm)  
KARA: So, Mon-El and Winn calmed me down. (10:35 pm)  
KARA: They think I’m over reacting (10:35 pm)  
KARA: And that you are getting laid (10:35 pm)  
KARA: Winn is sending you a wink (10:36 pm)  
KARA: Just text me when you get home (11:00 pm)  
KARA: Alex, where are you? (07:02 am)  
KARA: I just checked in with Hank and he said that you are late for work (07:03 am)  
KARA: Don’t make me go looking for you (07:06 am)  
  
She was late for work.  
  
“Shit. I gotta run. Sorry. Can I make it up to you? Lunch? Tomorrow? I’ll bring it to your office?”  
  
“Sure, but you know you don’t have to make up for anything. I knew what I was getting when I said yes to going out with you.”  
  
Alex kissed her cheek before she made her way to the door. Lena held her back and kissed her on the lips. And the kiss end and Alex can’t move because she wants to kiss her again and she does (because she doesn’t know how long until she loses her because one of her regrets was not kissing Maggie enough). She kisses Lena with a hand in each one of her cheeks and Lena is smiling and she bites her lowers lip when the kiss ends again.  
  
“No lovers,” Alex says, but it is a request.  
  
“No lovers” Lena assures her pulling her into another kiss.  
  
=====================================================  
“So… Tell me about your date?” Kara asked as they opened the door.  
  
“It was… I don’t know, but in some ways is like we’ve done it before, although we certainly didn’t. And I don’t have that feeling down my throat that I used to have with Maggie, afraid that I was going to mess it up… And she’s so…” and Alex could continue as if the gestures she was making with her hands made sense, but something else caught her attention. “Kara, why is there two puppies on your couch?” (or what used to be her couch, she could see several pieces of filling coming out of holes and scratches and probably bites).  
  
“Oh yeah!” Kara’s eyes lit up picking up the puppies and hugging them (and Alex almost thought she’d have to remember Kara that she had super strength). “This is Krypto,” she says giving the dog with the red collar to Alex. “And this one is Dax” Kara said holding the one with the blue collar.  
  
Alex chuckled “At least I don’t have to wonder who named who. So I guess you and Mon-El listened to my advice”  
  
“Yeah, it was a really good idea to get puppies.”  
  
“Except that, I said ‘a dog’ as in one. I am not babysitting them when you two are away saving National City.”  
  
===========================================  
“Miss Luthor, your lunch date is here” Jess says and Kara rises her eyebrow.  
  
(Snaper had sent her to make another paper on Lena to talk about her most recent deal with Queen Industries). (Also, Kara missed her. She hadn’t had many chances to see her after she helped them in the DEO).  
  
“Oh, date?” Kara seems to be confused.  
  
“Yes, I hate to cut this short, but I didn’t think she’d be here so early”  
  
And maybe Kara would have been more surprised by the “she” Lena said, was it not for her sister walking in with a paper pack on her hand (and a smile on her face).  
  
“Alex. You’re Lena’s lunch date?” the crinkle is back.  
  
“Not, date ‘date’, she wanted to discuss DEO stuff and she offered to bring something to eat so I wouldn’t miss my lunch break” Lena tries to save it when saw Alex terrified face.  
  
(That’s something they have to talk about eventually. Because whatever they had was getting serious, and it was hard to hide it around Kara all the time, principally because neither of them were sure why they were hidings it).  
  
“Okay. Um… I should go. Good 'not date' lunch date to you two” Kara said leaving.  
  
==========================================  
Their actual date is a week and half later and Lena’s picking her up. Alex asks her to come in because she’s late.  
  
“It was a crazy day at work,” Alex says still in her DEO clothes opening the door and Lena stepping in. “Five minutes and I’m ready. Make yourself at home” Alex says going to her bedroom.  
  
And for a moment Lena just stand there, taking in Alex’s apartment. There were photos of her Kara when they were little, they seemed very happy. There were some paintings on the wall signed with a familiar KD. But then the CEO felt something in her leg, and she was surprised to look down and see this little black cat purring against her leg. She kneeled and started to pet it.  
  
“You never told me you had a cat,” Lena said when she heard Alex coming back in a red dress and black heels (and she was beautiful).  
  
“That’s because I don’t. She’s part of my crazy day and one of the reasons why I am not ready yet. Kara literally dropped her off not twenty minutes ago. She saved her from a tree, but apparently, she’s no one’s pet. She tried taking it to her place, but it didn’t go well with their dogs and Mon-El. So I’m in babysitting duty until we can find it a home”  
  
“What’s its name?”  
  
“Don’t know. I just call it ‘cat’ or ‘you’” Alex said going to her room to get her purse, still hearing as Lena talked to the cat.  
  
“Don’t listen to her, she’s just trying to keep her badass attitude so she won’t fall in love with you. Yeah, how can someone not fall in love with something as cute as you? I’m calling you Luna.”  
  
“She likes you,” the agent says when she comes back and the cat is still rubbing herself against her. “Have you ever had any pets?”  
  
“As if. Lex and mother used to have these big dogs, but I didn’t like them, and they didn’t like me”  
  
“Then you are a natural”  
  
“I think she’s thirsty.”  
  
“Shit, I forgot to get her water. Do you think a plate would work?”  
  
Lena raises her eyebrow “Oh, we are going pet shopping” and she starts to take off her heels. “If the cat is staying here she must have some comfort. You cannot leave her like this. Do you even have a sandbox?”  
  
“Guess we are going pet shopping,” Alex said.  
  
“Oh, our date” Lena suddenly realizes (and Alex is not mad at her, if anything she’s relieved that someone is looking out for Luna, otherwise she’s afraid she won’t be able to keep her, it, alive ‘till the end of the week). “I mean, I could get someone to go pet shopping for me. And we could go to our reservation..."  
  
Alex disagrees surrounding Lena’s waist with her arms and pressing their foreheads together and kissing her with a smile.  
  
“Pet shopping sounds great to me.”  
  
And for the excitement that Lena had when the cat (Luna) started purring on her lap they could raincheck their date whenever the CEO wanted.  
  
============================================  
After a week, Lena comes by Alex's place pretty much everyday to see Luna - the name ended up sticking - and spoil her. The cat falls asleep in Lena’s lap and the CEO fall asleep agains Alex. Half a week later Alex asks Kara to take down the flyers that she put all over the town about Luna.  
  
Two weeks and the cat already has her own spot on the couch and dibs in one of Alex's drawers.  
  
Two weeks and Alex has a taste to seeing Lena in her clothes.  
  
Two weeks and Alex don’t know why they bother to wear clothes in her apartment.  
  
========================================================  
  
(They have their date in the middle time. A fancy Spanish restaurant whose menu Alex can’t read and when Lena offers to order for her she remembers to tell her “No snails. Or snail’s eggs” and this is how she ends up telling her how she ended up in a “date” with Maxwell Lord).  
  
========================================================  
Lena Luthor: no longer single? - the words are in the cover of the most recent CatCo magazine that Kara handed to Alex so she could read her most recent article about alien mob.  
  
Alex doesn’t even notice how she brings her hand to rest on her mouth as she jumps thru the magazine, totally passing by Kara article until she found the page that she wanted. During the seconds she took to turn the pages there was a weird warm feeling in her chest that she refused to name that soothed when she found it: Lena Luthor and her Mystery Gal.  
  
She doesn’t read the article - she quickly scans it searching for her name and lets out a relieved breath when there’s no mention of it. But that was only half a solution because there is a page full of photos of her and Lena. None them show her face.  
  
There is one picture of her and Lena kissing outside the restaurant after their date some weeks before, her face covered by Lena’s. There is one of them in the pet shop, their hands locked, but Alex’s head is down and they can’t see it clearly. There tons of others of them walking in thru National City in the evening but there is no way to say that it is Alex for sure because of the distance and the light. It could be anyone with short dark hair, and a taste for jackets.  
  
Kara appears behind her and Alex jumps.  
  
“Oh! Did you see it? I’m so happy that Lena found somebody you know? She deserves it, and she’s been so happy lately” Kara says taking the magazine from her hands and looking at the photos (and Alex hopes she’s distracted enough to not notice how fast her heart is beating).  
  
“Do you-Um…Do you know who it is?” Alex asks trying to sound innocent.  
  
“No, I haven’t had the chance to talk to Lena since it came out. She seems pretty. And nice.”  
  
“You can’t tell it from these pictures”  
  
“Sure I can. See how Lena is smiling?”  
  
========================================================  
Later that day Lena Luthor is in her apartment with Luna sleeping and purring in her lap as Alex brings her some popcorn and sits by her side (close enough that their bodies are touching, but far enough to not be bothering Luna who stole Lena from Alex more times than she’d like).  
  
“So, I was reading CatCo magazine today…” Alex starts and Lena goes pale.  
  
“The pictures, I know. I’m sorry. I tried to make some calls…” but as the CEO is rambling Alex squeezes her hand.  
  
“It’s okay, Lee. I’m not mad or anything. Kara is still oblivious enough, I doubt that any of the boys have seen it, but that’s not what I was going to say.” And Alex turns to her hands suddenly nervous. “I… I was wondering about what we have here. Because we go out, and we kiss, and we cuddle and fuck… And when I saw that those pictures today I was thinking what I was going to say if Kara asked. And then I realized that I didn’t know if we were dating.”  
  
“What else would you call what we do?”  
  
“I just wasn’t sure. I mean, we never said it out loud and I wouldn’t want to give Kara the wrong information.”  
  
“You want to tell Kara?” Lena sounds surprised.  
  
“Of course, she’s my sister. Believe I don’t know how I’ve been keeping this from her for so long… I mean unless you don’t want to.”  
  
“I do. I thought that you wouldn’t.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I am me.” The agent raises her eyebrows and leans in to kiss her softly because she understands the unspoken part: ‘because I am a Luthor’.  
  
“I want everybody to know about it… about us, because you are you. A smart, intelligent, beautiful and genius woman. And a Luthor. It doesn’t matter to me.” Alex says before pulling her in for another kiss, and they hear Luna complain and jump out of Lena’s lap.  
  
“So, do you want to tell Kara together or alone?”  
  
“Honestly, I’d rather have you there with me. But we are not doing this now because now I have to show my woman how much I love her” Alex says putting the popcorn aside and pulling Lena into her lap, who giggles as they kiss again.  
  
“Oh, your woman?”  
  
“My girlfriend?” Alex tries and Lena smiles as she kisses her.


	4. IV

There are days when Alex leaves the DEO early. They are rare since Maggie left, but they do exist. She used to hate it because she had nothing to do between getting out of work and sleeping - she noticed how she became dependent of Maggie. But that day she ended up parking in front of L-Corp holding her phone against her ear.  
  
“Agent Danvers” Lena greets her neutrally - they are still testing the waters of their relationship.  
  
“Lee. What are you doing?”  
  
“I’m just finishing some work.” Alex didn’t have to know her for long to know that if she let her the CEO would be there ‘till after midnight (Kara complained about it enough times).  
  
“I just got out of work. Wanna a ride home?”  
  
“There’s no need of going out of your way, Al. I have a driver after all.”  
  
“Too late. I’m in front of your building. If you need to finish whatever you are doing I can wait by the coffee across the street…  
  
“Al… You don’t need to do that.”  
  
“No, but I want to. I’ve just…” Alex looks down at her feet scratching the back of her neck. “I’ve been thinking about you all day and I just... I wanted to see you.”  
  
There is a silence on the line that makes Alex wonders if she overstepped; if it was too soon to say something like that. She was about to tell Lena to forget it when the woman’s voice sounded.  
  
“I’ll be down there in five.”  
  
“Oh. Okay.”  
  
“Al…”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I’ve been thinking a lot about you too?”  
  
Lena hangs up and Alex is smiling.  
  
==============================================  
  
They go to Alex’s apartment (‘Could you not take me to my apartment? I’m not ready to go there yet’ - Lena had said with a sadness that Alex couldn’t quite place).  
  
There is pizza on the table in front of the TV (‘So Lena Luthor eats pizza’ - Alex teases, and after stealing her girlfriend’s pizza slice Lena says ‘I am human after all’). The food is mostly forgotten after the first hour in which Lena settles half lying and half sitting on the sofa against Alex. The agent caress her hair and in the middle of an episode she notices Lena falling asleep.  
  
“Lee? Are you awake yet?”  
  
“I’m not sure. It always seems like a dream when I’m with you” the CEO says barely conscious (Alex doubt she will even remember saying that the next day). “I am completely drunk on you, Alex Danvers.”  
  
“I’m completely drunk on you too, Lee”  
  
============================================  
  
It’s game night when Kara finds out.  
  
It’s been a while since Lena’s joined them, but it is the first time that she and Alex are paired up together (after game night with Lucy and James, they always sort it out of a hat or something). When they make eleven questions in less than a minute it all just clicks in Kara's head.  
  
“You two are dating,” she says as Winn is about to start his round.  
  
“What?” Alex almost chokes on her beer (they have been easing her into alcohol, deciding that it was better than letting her hide her drinking and make it worse).  
  
“Oh, my Rao. You and Lena are dating. How did I not see it before?”  
  
The agent is ready to deny it (Kara knows her sister long enough to read her) but that is not what happens. What happens is that Lena rests her hand on Alex’s knee and squeeze it lightly as they exchange a look. It was not a friendly gesture. It was a “she knows” gesture. It’s was an “it’s time” gesture. And Kara's eyes go wide because it must have been going on for a while for them to have that kind of connection.  
  
It’s James who reads the situation and suggest that he and the guys take the dogs for a walk.  
  
Kara is pacing in circles. She doesn’t know how she didn’t see it before. That “not date lunch date” was a crappy excuse. Alex occasional lipstick stained skin that tended to match Lena’s lip. They way that when Lena asked for a glass of water earlier that evening Alex didn’t need to ask before she put a slice of lemon in it, and how Lena would always sit closer to Alex. Closer than friends sat. And the way they talked when they thought that the others couldn’t see… They weren’t just dating, they were in love.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kara’s tone is sweet and painful.  
  
“I don’t know. It started out complicated…” Alex starts.  
  
“It was Lena at the wedding. That’s why I couldn’t find you two anywhere” Kara says remembering, the CEO tilts her head.  
  
“Yeah, it was me at the wedding,” Lena said and Kara start’s to count something in her fingers.  
  
“That’s nine months already and you said nothing?”  
  
“I didn’t say anything because I thought you would be mad if you knew that I fu- that I slept with your friend,” Alex said.  
  
“And the date you went?”  
  
“Also me” Lena said. “And the ‘not date lunch date’ was a date.”  
  
“She was the one that named Luna,” Alex says.  
  
Kara walked in silence for a little while and the two of them on the couch were starting to get nervous.  
  
“I’m happy for the two of you, really. I just wish I knew. I mean, nine months is a long time to keep a relationship a secret.”  
  
“We haven’t been dating for nine months, there was a lot of fucking before it,” Lena said looking at Alex hungrily and the older Danvers cannot face her sister right now, finding the ground quite interesting.  
  
“Okay, I did not need to know that.” Kara adjusts her glasses.  
  
“It’s getting late, maybe we should check on Luna,” Alex said.  
  
“Sure” Kara snorted and accompanied the two to the door, pulling Alex aside for a second. “You do know it, right? That I’m happy for you. For both of you. If there are any people in the world that deserve to be happy it is the two of you. Just be gentle with her.” she said to Alex and then turned to Lena. “Try not break her heart.”  
  
Kara hugged them both.  
  
==============================================  
  
“So… I kind of wanted to talk to you about Alex” Kara says to Lena during their weekly coffee.  
  
“Oh… This is the shovel talk.”  
  
“No! Yes… Kind of, but also no. I just… I’m not going to threat you in any way because, first, even if things don’t work out between you and Alex, you are still my best friend and I’m not going to hurt you. Ever. Second because… Don’t tell Alex this… But I just think that if you two do break up something tells me it would be Alex fault.”  
  
“Oh,” Lena frowns.  
  
Kara reaches for her hand.  
  
“I mean… I don’t think that it will happen, it’s just that Alex has a habit of self-sabotaging and self-destructing. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that… I really think Alex likes you. Although whatever way you two began - which I still want no details of - I think that it is more than that. Last time we talked about it things were kind of weird and I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. And I want you two to know that I support it.”  
  
“Thank you, that means a lot to me. She really makes me happy.” the reporter squeezed her hand, and Lena squeezed hers back.  
  
“Yeah, I can tell,” Kara says smiling and Lena looks away biting her lip, suddenly missing Alex. “So, I know how the um… Physical thing started, but when did you fall in love with Alex?”  
  
“Kara Danvers, a romantic. I can’t say that I am surprised.” Lena says smiling.  
  
“I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s just nice to have Alex dating someone who I’m actually close to. All her boyfriends barely lasted three months - and now we know why -, and Maggie and I always stood in a gray area.”  
  
“I don’t mind talking about it, just never had someone who wanted to hear about it.” the CEO sipped on her coffee. “Honestly, with Alex, it was different from any other time I’ve been in love” Lena looks at Kara in a way that she knows that the reporter doesn’t understand. “I didn’t catch myself falling. There wasn’t a moment when I noticed that I was developing that kind of feeling for her, I just woke up one moment like 'I need this woman in my life' and that was it. It wasn’t an ‘I can’t live without her’, it was a ‘living with her is better’ like some puzzle piece finally fell into place.”  
  
“And you say I’m the romantic here. Alex is a lucky woman…”  
  
(Lena looks longly at Kara while she sips her milkshake and she wonders if she has any idea…).  
  
==============================================  
  
“So, I think your sister gave me the shovel talk,” Lena tells Alex standing behind her as she is teaching the Agent to make pancakes. “Now, turn, just like I showed you.”  
  
“How did the talk go?” Alex asks afraid to look away from the frying pan.  
  
“Good, I mean, I think your sister is the only person who can give a nice shovel talk.”  
  
“Well, Maggie and I would have to agree to disagree. I’ve never been so sore from sparring with Kara in my whole life” Lena frowns. “Oh! I did it!” she says as she puts the pancake on a plate.  
  
“Okay, now do another one. I have to eat too… Kara gave you the shovel talk?”  
  
“It took me a while to realize what she was doing when she started talking how good we were for each other and whatever, but then it became pretty clear when she threaded to destroy my bike if I ever hurt you.”  
  
“With the way you worship that bike of yours,  I'd say I’m pretty safe on that subject…” Lena rests her head on Alex's shoulder leaving a couple soft kisses on her neck.  
  
“Jealous, Miss Luthor?”  
  
“Do you have any lovers, Agent Danvers?”  
  
“No lovers, Lee.”  
  
“No lovers, Al.”  
  
“Meow” they both look down at Luna.  
  
“Come on, baby, let mama spoil you while Al finishes dinner?”  
  
“Me? Alone? I don’t think it is safe. Lena. Lee!”  
==============================================  
  
About three months after Kara finds out, game night has been officially moved to Alex's apartment, and it’s all Luna’s fault. Ever since the gang found out about the growing relationship between the Agent and the CEO, both of them had missed the last three games nights saying that they didn’t want to leave Luna alone so long. (‘Yeah, sure, and Luna needs both of you’ Winn says mouthing ‘sex’ to James right before getting a punch in the arm by the older Danvers).  
  
It was actually Winn’s idea to move it to Alex’s apartment, which did not mean that he wasn’t peeing in his pants while invading the Agent’s place the first time - he told James to get his Guardian suit, but the man thought he was overreacting. After Lena convinced Alex not to kick the boys out, they called Kara who was more than happy to bring them food and games.  
  
Luna stays under the bed during the first hour with Kara trying to get her out of there several times. During twister, she comes out and decides to scratch herself on Winn’s ankle who ends up falling and taking down with him Lena and Kara.  
  
“You have three seconds to get out of my girl, Schott” Alex’s shoots him a glare. Everyone laughs except him because he doesn’t trust funny Alex. Because he doesn’t believe she is actually joking.  
  
After Lena gets up she puts an arm around Alex's waist and kisses her cheek and Winn and everybody else watches while Agent Danvers melts into a bubbly and smiling Alexandra Danvers - not even Supergirl’s sister, Kara’s sister. Winn ‘aw’s and Alex doesn’t say anything.  
  
It kind of reminds him of when Alex was with Maggie, but better. It’s better because Lena and Alex don’t close themselves into their little bubble, it’s better because Kara no longer gazes at her sister as if she was far away and as if she was afraid to pop her happiness bubble. It’s better because Lena doesn’t threat Winn all the time, and, in fact, they nerd together quite a lot.  
  
“Hey, looks like Luna likes you,” Lena said resting against Alex and Winn looks down noticing that he had been petting Luna while lost in his thoughts. “She warmed up to you faster than she did to Al.”  
  
“Hey!” Alex protests.  
  
“Okay, who wants to play monopoly?” Kara says after using her super speed to put away the game.  
  
They don’t really have a choice because the only one who can actually try to say no Kara is Alex, and Alex is too busy being in love to care about what stupid game they are playing next, so they play monopoly and the rule is the game only ends after the first person passes out. It’s Lena who does, followed by James. The other three have whispered conversations during another hour and a half when Kara falls asleep halfway thru a donut. Alex finishes it for her and Winn helps his ‘big sister’ to get the covers and pillows.  
  
Alex puts Lena to bed and goes to close her windows when Winn stands next to her. And that’s just what they do for five minutes, without saying a word. Then Alex bumps her shoulder on his and he turns to her to be greeted by a smile.  
  
=========================================  
“Hey, you won’t guess who I ran into” Kara said, jumping into the DEO.  
  
“Cat Grant?” Alex said.  
  
“How did you know?”  
  
“Lena told she was coming for a visit. The two of them have lunch and dinner together today. I imagined that you would end up seeing her. Next time, would you please tell her to stop monopolizing my girlfriend?” Kara smiled. Alex was settling down.  
  
“Wanna me to come over? Keep you company?”  
  
“God yes!”  
  
J’onn entered the room, stepping soundly. He was upset.  
  
“Is there something wrong director?” Alex asked.  
  
“Just preparing myself for a very annoying week. Remember, yesterday robbery with the question marks and frozen people?” they nodded. “Well a certain bat heard about it and he and his gang are coming to work with us.”  
  
“Bruce is coming to town?” Kara asked excitedly.  
  
“Already here” came a monotone voice from the door and Kara smiled hugging him. “And would very much appreciate if you kept my identity a secret” He stayed still. “Batwoman and Detective Sawyer are already in the Operations Center awaiting for us unless you want to keep changing gossip in here, Director”  
  
J’onn and Alex crossed their arms at the same time. (Alex tried mask how she almost froze at the mention of Maggie. Alex tried to mask how she almost ran at the thought of seeing Maggie).  
  
“Let’s get this over with,” J’onn said.  
  
When they got there Alex saw Batwoman talking to Winn about something in the computer, and she saw James as he caught up with Maggie (they were close before Alex and Maggie broke up, the Agent always suspected that they still kept in touch).  
  
Kara didn’t ask before she hugged Batwoman (who at least hugged her back), but was quite cold towards Maggie giving her an unfriendly glare (Alex would thank her for that later).  
  
=====================================================================================  
Hank had finished designing the activities and Alex was going to her lab try to keep her mind out of things when Maggie’s voice called her:  
  
“Hey, Alex wait up.” she continued walking as Maggie ran to catch up with her.  
  
“Is there something I can help with Detective?” she asked coldly.  
  
“Really Alex?”  
  
"It's Agent Danvers, for you”  
  
“C’mon Alex I apologized already. I told I wanted to stay friends with you. I even gave you space. And it’s been a year already, I’m sure you’ve been dating lots of girls and you know that there are better people out there than me. If anything I did you a favor” Alex stopped in her tracks.  
  
“Look, Sawyer, I gotta work with you because my job is more important than my feelings but don’t fool yourself thinking that we are friends. I’m glad you’re happy, but that doesn’t mean that I forgive to leaving me like you did. And don’t give me that pity looks. I don’t need your pity. Believe it or not, I’m happy.”  
  
“Let me buy you a drink? Do you still go to the alien bar? Give me a chance to make it up to you.”  
  
“I’m not drinking anymore” and it was half true. She didn’t drink alone anymore, or without Kara or Lena to keep an eye on her. The last she did (rough day, she had lost an agent, and a civilian) Kara found her passed out and beaten up in an alley.  
  
Apparently, there was not getting rid of Maggie in the DEO, so she would go home. “You know what, tell Kara and J’onn that I went to see Luna. They know how to reach me.”  
  
================================================  
“Lena, what are you doing here?” Alex asked from the couch as the CEO opened the door to her apartment (she gave her the keys officially three month ago and couldn’t get tired of seeing her using it). “I thought you and Cat were going to have dinner”  
  
“We were, but it happens that my girlfriend’s ex-girlfriend is in town and working with her and Kara and I thought that you could use some company” Lena said hugging her from behind and leaving a kiss on her neck and Alex smiled, before she noticed that Lena’s hands were ready to tickle her.  
  
================================================  
“Do you still have feelings for her?” Lena asked as Alex traced drawings down her stomach with her fingers.  
  
“Yes," Alex says. "Disappointment, some grudge. I’m not in love with her anymore if that’s what you’re asking” she said leaving a kiss on the CEO’s cheek, and then neck, and behind her ear making a single moan escape Lena’s mouth. “Do you still have feelings for Kara?” although the situation, Alex went back to her serious voice.  
  
“I’m in love with a Danvers, but I’m pretty sure her first name is not Kara.” Alex smiled wider than she would’ve liked.  
  
“Oh, and what’s it?” Alex teased.  
  
“Agent” Alex laughed burying her head in the pillows. “I’m sorry I couldn’t resist!”  
  
“So you like to make fun of me Miss Luthor?”  
  
“I love it.”  
  
“I love you,” Alex said followed by a silence.  
  
It was the first time she said it to Lena. It was not like the first time she said it to Maggie. She didn’t feel it weighing on her trying to get out. She had realized weeks ago when she came home to Lena cooking her dinner and talking to Luna. She had realized when she went over to L-Corp to find her stressing over the company numbers and saw how she melted as she started to give her a massage. She realized that she loved her when she noticed that every time Lena smiled she smiled. And the words had been there, making her chest warm every time that Lena smiled at her, or when she made Lena laugh.  
  
And she wasn’t waiting for the right time - there was no right time -, she just was waiting for Lena to be ready. In that moment, Alex could no longer keep it unsaid.  
  
Alex might have an inferiority complex (which she was working on), but Lena had a hard time believing that people could love her. That a person actually wanted to be around her. And Alex made her mission to prove it to her.  
  
But in no moment she expected Lena to cry after she said those three words and she panicked.  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong? Did I say something that I shouldn’t?” Alex asked holding her tighter swiping away the first tear with her finger. “You don’t have to say it back you know. I just wanted you to know. I love you Lena Luthor. I love you. I intend to love you for a long while”.  
  
Lena buries her tears into Alex's neck and falls asleep after hearing Alex say those three words one more time. She was absolutely terrified.  
  
===================================================  
“Lee” Alex says caressing Lena’s hair, wishing the morning was longer so she wouldn’t have to go back to the DEO and see Maggie. “How come we’ve never talked about your exes?”  
  
“You want to talk about my exes?” Lena looks up at her with a frown.  
  
“No. Yes. I don’t know. I was just thinking that we’ve talked about abut Maggie. We still do like last night, but I know nothing about your exes.”  
  
“You know about Sinclair”  
  
“Yeah, I know you dated her, but I don’t know if she ever took you the movies, or had some weird habit, I do know that she has a tattoo, but that’s because there is no way of not noticing it with the clothes she wears.”  
  
“Alexandra Danvers, did you just admit to checking out my ex?”  
  
“I’m taken, not blind.” With that, she gets a playful slap on the side of her butt and Lena giggles. “Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be?” Alex asks smiling as she pulls Lena for a kiss and turns them so the CEO is flat on the bed and Alex sitting on her hips.  
  
Lena smiles and bites her lips. She pulls the agent for a kiss and the next thing Alex knows is that their positions are reversed and Lena is smirking.  
  
“No. This is how it’s going to be.” The CEO says dragging her fingers thru the valley between Alex’s breasts, and she feels as her girlfriend’s hair rise in a shiver running thru her body. Lena pins Alex’s hand above their heads and goes for another kiss as she places her leg in Alex’s center and starts to move slowly.  
  
Alex comes first and before Lena reaches her own orgasm she’s flipped and tortured until she’s begging and they are both late enough that they can stay in bed ‘till lunch.  
  
Their fingers are interlocked together and Alex is still laying on Lena’s stomach with the woman’s fingers massaging her scalp.  
  
“Sinclair used to sneak in alcohol into school, so she always tasted like fire.” Lena starts and Alex stills for a moment before she realizes what she’s doing. “She hated coffee and would tease me about being a nerd. I don’t think we had real feelings for each other, but every now and then she’d talk about how we’d get married and run my families company. She always thought that Lex was too emotional to do it. We didn’t keep contact after school. We saw each other every now and then in parties, in some of them we’d end up in bed, but nothing much.”  
  
“In college, I dated a law student. She was nice and I thought that I could fall in love with her, but in the end, her hatred for my last name became stronger than whatever we had. Her name was Rachel and she smelled like cigarets. She used to take me to see these foreign movies, and honestly, I don’t think she liked any of them, just wanted to brag about it.”  
  
“After that, I might have had something with a professor of mine. She smelled like books and used to fuck me with her glasses on. I knew it wouldn’t last. Then there was Sofie back in Metropolis. We lived together for some months. And out of all my relationships, she was the closest that I got to love. To fall in love and to imagine a future together.”  
  
Alex looks up at her and Lena almost sees some jealous in them. Before her girlfriend can ask for her ex-girlfriend’s last name Lena continues.  
  
“Until now. You’ve have shaken every bone in my body Alex Danvers. You have made me question lots of things that I knew.”  
  
Lena bumps their noses together softly and in their wordless communication, they both lean in meeting halfway.  
  
“What do I taste like, Miss Luthor?” Alex whispers after the kiss broke.  
  
“Home, Coffee and me.”  
  
===============================================================  
  
“Want me to pass by later to make her jealous?” Lena asks.  
  
She’s wrapped in Alex’s sheet and her hands are in the agent’s back pocket as she is ready to leave. She smiles into the kiss Lena pulls her into.  
  
“If you do, I’m pretty sure half of the DEO will plan my murder to have their chance with you. Any chance of you staying home tonight?” Lena looks away and Alex looks at the clock.  
  
1:30 a.m.  
  
“Fine, just don’t overwork yourself. If anything happens you call me, or Kara, or James or…” Lena starts to push Alex toward the door rolling her eyes amused.  
  
“Or Winn?”  
  
“I was going to say J’onn. Winn’s last resource. Always. Except for computer virus. In that case, you call him first.”  
  
“You know, you tease him too much…” Lena pulls the door open and pushes Alex out, giving the agents her keys, jacket, and gun.  
  
“Somebody has to, Lee. You spoil him too much.” Alex steps closer and Lena grips on her uniform collar with one hand while the other is holding the sheet in place.  
  
“Somebody has to” she gives Alex’s lips a peck kiss. “No falling in love with other girls, Agent Danvers.”  
  
“No lovers, Lee.”  
  
“No lovers, Al”  
  
===============================================================  
  
J’onn puts Alex and Maggie to watch an abandoned storage together. She tried to talk to him but he went full on director mode and she would have to talk to him about it when he went back to being Space Dad. Meanwhile, she was stuck in a car with Maggie Sawyer in the passenger seat.  
  
“So, Luna’s your girlfriend?” Maggie asked loudly eating chips.  
  
“Luna’s my cat.”  
  
“I didn’t know you were a cat person.”  
  
“Kara dropped her off at my apartment one day and she kinda of grew in me”  
  
“Was it Kara who named her, because I really can’t see you naming any animal Luna?”  
  
“Lena. She was there right after”  
  
“Lena as in Lena Luthor?”  
  
And the thing is that Alex didn’t want to tell Maggie about Lena because Maggie knew how back then Lena had a giant crush on Kara. She didn’t need her judgment about it. Lena made her happy and it was all that mattered.  
  
“Yes, she came by right after Kara had dropped off Luna. She fell in love with the cat right away.”  
  
“What was she doing at your apartment?”  
  
“We had a date”  
  
“You had a date with a Luthor?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Wait… Are you dating a Luthor? And a Luthor that a year ago was head over heels in love with your sister? I don’t get it, I told you could do better.”  
  
“Well, Maggie; you left and you got no say in who I date. And just so you know, Lena is great. Way better than you or me. She’s not caught up in this shit like the rest of us and she believes in the best of people. And she’s been hurt, so much, and she deserves to be loved. And I love her, Maggie. And I don’t really care what you think about it.”  
  
There was a minute of silence before Maggie went back to the chips.  
  
“Are you happy with her?”  
  
“Yes. You and Kate?”  
  
“Most of the time. We fight a lot, but I think it’s just who we are. Would it make a difference if I said that we weren’t?”  
  
“She’s not a consolation price, Sawyer,” Alex says coldly and Maggie retreats.  
  
“I didn’t… I’m happy for… Just…. How the hell it happened?”  
  
“It all started on Kara’s wedding…”  
  
“I still can’t believe she married Mon-El”  
  
“I know, right?”  
  
=====================================================  
  
While she was dating Alex Danvers, Maggie Sawyer met Lena Luthor a couple of times. During all of them, she was sure the CEO was in love with the younger Danvers, but that same woman had just rushed into the infirmary to hold Alex hands in complete despair.  
  
They had made a bad decision, Maggie and Alex. In the middle of the stake out they decided to move in with no backup. It had seemed like a good plan, they didn’t have the time to wait. But the guys they were watching were more prepared than they calculated and there was a bomb. There was a bomb and of course, Alex had to have her backs to a window.  
  
She fell from the first-floor unconscious. Maggie was glad that she didn’t delete Kara from her contacts when Supergirl came to rescue.  
  
The detective knew that Alex was dating Lena (she had told her the night before), yet this was one of those things she had to see with her own two eyes, and even doing so it felt strange to have Lena holding Alex’s hand like that. To have Lena kissing Alex fingers like that. Like she loves her. And she wonders how the hell did she get into the DEO.  
  
Lena had been calling Alex all night (she didn’t tend to worry about her girlfriend not picking up her calls but Luna was acting strange and Lena was thinking she had the same feeling as her) and she decided to call Kara.  
  
“Hey, Kara, just calling to check in, to see if everything is alright…”  
  
“Lena” Kara’s voice is cold. “Come to the DEO”.  
  
When the CEO does arrive Kara noticed she should have been more specific on the phone, calmed her down because she was afraid for the poor guy that was trying to keep Lena out because she didn’t have authorization. Also, she finally understood why when she told Cat how sweet Lena was her boss laughed at her. That Lena that was desperate to know what was going on was one of the scariest things she ever saw.  
  
“Let her pass,” Kara says, and she’s barely finished the sentence and Lena in hugging her crying.  
  
“Alex…?” Kara understands what she means.  
  
“No! She’s fine. Well, not fine, alive. I overreacted a little on the phone I just… I don’t like when Alex gets hurt and she just has this thing for falling off buildings…” and seeing how Lena’s panic is increasing she adds: “I’ll take you to her.”  
  
And that’s when Lena rushes in taking one of Alex’s hands. Half an hour later, Alex wakes up. Maggie observes her as Alex tries to calm Lena down.  
  
“I thought something happened to you!” Lena says between the tears.  
  
“It was barely a scratch” Alex tries to shrug and Maggie tried to hide her laugh in a cough. Because she knows Alex. Because it was once it was her where Lena is and because her girlfriend is two rooms away so she shouldn’t be thinking about it.  
  
“I’d hardly call three broken ribs, a fracture in you leg and a dislocated shoulder a scratch.” J’onn comes to break the ice in the room. “You know what that means, don’t you Agent Danvers…”  
  
“No desk duty” she moans in pain.  
  
“A month.”  
  
“A week” Alex tries to negotiate.  
  
“A month.”  
  
And as Alex is about to protest again, it is Lena who speaks: “How about one week of home resting, one week of desk duty and I’ll sure she doesn’t do anything she shouldn’t in the middle time?”  
  
J’onn eyes her - not mad, but with something like amusement and pride. “Good luck with that Miss Luthor.” He exits after that.  
  
“Lee” Alex calls sleepily as the meds are kicking in.  
  
Maggie leaves the room so the couple - as weird as she thought they were - could have they privacy, but mostly for her own protection. Because Maggie Sawyer had seen Alex during drugs effects, she knew how Alex could say the silliest things like she’d name their dog Gertrude and that she was going to kill Maggie plants if she had to compete with them for her attention, but those were information for her ears and her ears only. If Alex was calling for Lena, Maggie wasn’t sure if she wanted to know what they would say in there.  
  
“Should I be worried?” Kate, her girlfriend, asks placing herself beside her girlfriend while they both watch the couple thru the glass. “Should they be worried?”  
  
(Maggie shakes her head because she doesn’t trust her voice to respond).  
  
======================================================  
Lena was staring at her dress that the delivery boy from the laundry had just dropped it off on Alex’s place and she couldn’t help but look around and be somehow scared and at the same time thrilled at what she just realized.  
  
“Al” Lena calls and her girlfriend who’s holding Luna and only wearing a t-shirt and boys shorts (and she’s frozen for half a minute longer wondering at what moment she got so lucky).  
  
“Yes, babe?” Alex asks.  
  
“I’ve moved in,” Lena said sounding surprised and for a moment Alex is confused, but then she looks around and opens a smile (that bright smile that makes Lena want to kiss her).  
  
“I guess you have. You and Luna do have more wardrobe space than me.”  
  
And it was true. It all was almost accidental. It had been almost five months since she got her keys. She came by frequently to play with the cat and ended having dinner with Alex, that would turn into movies and ended with her waking up in Alex’s bed. Often the Agent had to leave early because of DEO stuff and would leave Lena alone in her bed with a note and a donut on the table by the bed, and Lena would close her apartment texting her to let her know that she would return the keys that evening, but the cycle repeated itself enough times for Alex eventually tell her to just keep it.  
  
And then she began spending more nights at Alex’s place than her own, so when the laundry asked for an address to drop off her clothes it was only rational for her to put the address where she stayed the most (apart from L-Corp). And she didn’t think about it because of how used she got from using Alex’s address to deliver food. And she didn’t think how when she asked her driver to take her home how he’d stop in front of Alex’s building.  
  
“Wanna pop some champagne?” Alex said and Lena laughed.  
  
=======================================================  
  
Alex feels strange surrounded by so many rich people, but Lena made it easier being by her side and holding her hand, because one thing was Agent Danvers undercover - she had a character - or on a mission - she had a target -, but Alex Danvers serving as arm candy to her girlfriend at some gala was totally different.  
  
She was mostly okay with it until Lena left.  
  
“Five minutes” she had said. “Try not to call Winn. Luna will be fine with him” and with that, she walked away with three L-Corps board members behind here - and now she understood Kara’s crush on powerful women, even if her own sister didn’t.  
  
She would be fine. So would Luna - she knew that otherwise, she wouldn’t have let the cat with Winn -, but texting the boy had become a way of not feeling so dislocated in the crowd. But that was not the only way…  
  
She had made her way to the bar, maybe find someone who was drunk enough to discuss politics with her, and asked for a soda. Alex barely touched her drink when she found out how her night was about to be ruined.  
  
“Alexandra Danvers, a sight for sore eyes” she rolls her eyes at the voice.  
  
“Lord,” she tells Max coldly but he still has his grin, as if he has a chance with her.  
  
“Can’t say I was expecting to see you here, but you sure is a high point in my night. Would you join me for a drink?” He leans in so his mouth is close to her ear. “You see, I know where they keep the good stuff” and then Max places his hand on her thigh, just where her dress ended.  
  
With a deep breath, she was at the same time glad and disappointed that she didn’t have her gun with her tonight. She took his hand away from her.  
  
“I will have to say no, I’m waiting for someone.” she told him, but by the look on his face, she knew it wouldn’t be that easy to get rid of him.  
  
“So who’s the lucky guy? I mean obviously, he’s not as smart as me, and I hardly think they are worthy of you, Alexandra, though I understand your inferiority complex, after all having an alien sister brainwashing you since you were fifteen is not something you forget in a day.”  
  
She wonders how much damage would be to use her fists. She would even refrain from breaking his nose, but she couldn’t just sit there listening to everything…  
  
(“You know what, Max. She really isn’t. She’s smarter than you, she’s better than you. She’s not manipulative, she’s nice to my sister and if anything I am the one who is not worthy of her.” Those words never left her mouth because of her history with Max Lord. Because even when he had good intentions he fucked up everything. Because she didn’t want to have him fucking up what she had.)  
  
“Is everything alright, love?” It’s Lena who places herself behind Alex and with a hand in her waist before Alex turned and pulled her for a kiss that synthesized everything that she didn’t say to Max. She may have overdone the kiss because when she pulled away Lena she was gasping and Maxwell was staring (which wasn’t news).  
  
“I see,” Max says when he and Lena recovered. “I understand it now.”  
  
“Maxwell Lord, isn’t it?” Lena asks stretching out her hand. “Thank you for keeping Alex’s company, she’s very dear to me” Her tone was a little more hostile than Alex expected.  
  
“Well, Miss Luthor, it’s always a pleasure to be around Agent Danvers when she’s not knocking my head around in tables” He eyes Alex and then Lena and back to the agent. “Well, I better leave you to it”  
  
When he leaves Alex lets her posture fall and Lena holds her in a hug.  
  
“Want me to send him a bow full of living snails?” Lena whispers feeling Alex smiling against her skins.  
  
“No, those poor snails don’t deserve him.”  
=========================================================  
  
It’s the nicest Thanksgiving they have in a while. It’s in Kara’s place, mostly because of tradition and Alex and Lena are there, so are Winn and James, and Eliza and Jeremiah and J'onn and M'gann. Somehow they all fit on the table - a little crumpled and elbowing each other, but they fit.  
  
Alex takes the head seat and across from her is Eliza who is eyeing her while she sips on her soda.  
  
“What is it?” Alex asks aggressively in the middle of lunch. That look her mother was giving had bothered her all night. Her mother is not shocked.  
  
“I don’t know. You tell me. These last three years there was always a surprise around Thanksgiving. First, you came out as a DEO agent” the woman counts on her finger. “Then you came out, period. After that, you told us about your break up with Maggie.”  
  
“So I have to have a great reveal every year?”  
  
“You are not pregnant, are you?” When Eliza asks it, Kara chokes on her drink, but Winn laughs.  
  
“Unless Lena’s found a way to impregnate her, I assure that she is not,” Winn says and Kara chokes her harder and both James and Mon-El move to help her. Lena looks away and Eliza’s jaw fall. In the meantime, Alex is eyeing Winn trying to understand why the boy had said it. (He will never tell her about the DEO's IT team bets).  
  
“You two are dating?” Eliza seems surprised, while Alex is confused.  
  
“Kara didn’t tell you?” the older Danvers sister ask.  
  
“Why would she tell me?”  
  
“Because she tells you everything” there is some resentment there.  
  
“Okay, first” Kara start after recuperating, “You really need to stop holding that grudge, I didn’t know that I wasn’t supposed to tell Eliza that you sneaked out while you were grounded. Second, I didn’t tell her because I didn’t know if you wanted her to know.”  
  
"You didn't want me to know?" Eliza sounds hurt.  
  
“Why wouldn’t I want you to know? Lena and I came together, and we haven’t been much friendly since we got here. I thought you knew already.”  
  
Looking back Eliza sees it now. When the two arrived she thought it was just coincidence, but she did thought she saw they holding hands. After that, she saw some strange looks being exchanged between them, but she didn’t think much about it. And then when Alex moved to the couch with the rest of the Superfriends she did sit not only close to Lena, but practically on her lap. And after all, Lena might have noticed the little sips Alex took of her wine.  
  
“Oh. Oh…” Eliza said as she realized. “When did it happened?”  
  
Alex looks at Lena, and they both blush, trying to agree on which version to use, but someone was faster than them.  
  
“Our wedding,” Mon-El says with his mouth half full and one second after Jeremiah and Eliza’s jaw fall even further.  
  
After the initial shock and when the rest of them went back to eating.  
==========================================================  
  
Post desert Alex settles doing the dishes with James, as the pair of nerds - as Jeremiah lovingly named Lena and Winn - plus Eliza chatted in the living room. Alex was distracted looking at Lena and her mother, trying to guess what the older woman was thinking. She almost didn’t notice when her father took James place.  
  
“She’s happy for you, you know?” Jeremiah says.  
  
“Is she? Sometimes I can’t tell with her.”  
  
“She loves you,” he says - and Alex is not sure if he is talking about her mother or Lena.  
  
=========================================================  
  
Alex is late because everything happens literally five minutes before her shift is over. An alien breaks out (again - and she is going to talk to J’onn some other day about revising their security systems or their agent’s training because it’s been happening way too often). They take half an hour until they can call off the lockdown and in the middle time Alex’s sent a text to Lena saying that she will meet her at the ball.  
  
Unfortunately, after things go back into functioning it takes almost an hour longer until Alex could get out of there because J’onn had left early because M’gann pregnancy left her needy and Alex really didn’t know in what way. So once and again she was the acting director of the DEO - which also had been happening more often than not.  
  
She even called J’onn to see if he could come back. He didn’t even thing about it.  
  
(“Get everything under control before leaving, director. I won’t always be there to help you with it” before she could question what he meant he hung up).  
  
So yeah, she was late. Her hair was shitty, her dress a little crumpled and she was totally lost when she got to the Ball that was taking place in National’s City biggest museum. Although all the confusion and lack of time, it was all worth it to be there with Lena…  
  
She saw her girlfriend in the middle of the room between several dancing people and for a second Alex was out of breath with how beautiful Lena was. It was the combination of everything that made Alex gasp - Lena’s dress, her smile and the museum in the background.  
  
The moment didn’t last long because the smile that Alex didn’t even know she had was undone when she caught sight of the CEO’s company. A taller woman who was dancing with her. And who was a little too close. And whose hands were a little too low and a little too high.  
  
Her stomach twirled.  
  
Alex made her way to the pair and tapped on the woman’s shoulder. They stopped their dance.  
  
“Do you mind if I steal her thru the night?” Alex asks trying to contain the hostility.  
  
“Al, you came,” Lena said smiling, sounding - not surprised - but proud.  
  
“Of course, I wouldn’t want to keep you from your partner.” the woman said before turning to Lena. “As always it’s a pleasure to see you, Lena, dear.” she hugs the CEO in an intimal way (Alex closes her fists and bites her lips as the hug gets longer than she consider friendly) and as if she knew how she was driving Alex crazy, the woman yet had the guts to leave a kiss in the corner of Lena’s lips.  
  
After they break the hug, Lena goes for Alex’s arms, and Alex to hers as if they were opposite magnets. The woman is still close enough to see them when the Agent pulls Lena in a hungry kiss, which doesn’t last longer because the CEO starts smiling and laughing a little in the middle of it.  
  
When Alex pulls away, unconsciously searching for the woman, Lena puts her hands on her girlfriend's neck trying to get her attention and also leading them into the rhythm of the music.  
  
“Al, are you jealous?” she asks amusedly. The agent looks away. “Al…” she calls.  
  
“Who was she, Lee?”  
  
“Her name is Karen,” Lena says, and Alex turns her head to the side knowing that if she could, the CEO would stop there. “She is one of my former lovers.”  
  
Alex freezes.  
  
“Oh. Oh!”  
  
“Yeah. Are you okay with that?” Lena asks.  
  
“I’m going to take some hours to process it, but I am okay. I mean, I knew you used to have lovers but they never felt real until now.” (Alex is still looking around, looking for the woman).  
  
“Hey, Al” Lena calls her back once again. “You came here to be with me or to keep an eye on me?”  
  
Alex takes a deep breath and brings their bodies closer resting her forehead with Lena.  
  
“I’m sorry, Lena. You are right. I think I might be a little jealous, but that’s something I have to get used to being with someone so smart, kind and breath-taking as you. Until now it was easy because everyone who I saw swoon over you weren’t really competition, but actually knowing someone who could take you away from me…”  
  
“You don’t know anyone who could take me away for you.” the CEO cuts in. “Sure, she used to be my lover, but that was it, Al. We had sex and parted way. She is not competition and I already made it clear for her that I’m taken. So no, she is not your competition and even if she was you have to trust me.”  
  
“I know, I’m sorry.”  
  
“There is no need to be sorry, I appreciate to know I am not the only one who gets jealous in a relationship. And possessive Alex is kinda hot.” Lena gives her a wink and Alex steals a kiss.  
  
“You jealous? I don’t believe it. When?”  
  
“Last night at M’gann’s bar, for example. The blonde.”  
  
“We were talking about bikes.”  
  
“Oh, I assure the only thing she was interested in riding was you. She was flirting, Al”  
  
“Oh… So that’s why you kissed me like that?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Okay  
  
“How was work?”  
  
“Tiring, I mean, J’onn barely stays at the DEO anymore and I have to do everything. I think he is trying to annoy me or something, I just don’t know why” Alex says running her hand thru her hair. Lena laughs. “What?”  
  
“He is not trying to annoy you. He is training you.”  
  
“Um… No, he is not.” Alex says Lena shrugs because she knows how stubborn the Danvers sisters can be. “So what did I miss?”  
  
“Some boring speech and several business talks. Supergirl dropped by to check on everything and I’m guessing that was your doing…”  
  
“I figure it wouldn’t hurt since you always seem to find trouble…” Alex says playfully.  
  
“Alright, listen here Agent, I will have you know that trouble finds me, not the other way around.”  
  
“Yeah, sure thing Miss Luthor… Talking about trouble, what did you say Karen’s last name were?”  
  
“You are not cyber stalking her. Nor will you tell Winn to do so” Alex, groans.  
  
“Fine, I’ll find out in some other way.” she laughs as the CEO rolls her eyes.  
  
(Later that night they go back home, kick Winn out and fill Luna’s tray with food, and Alex kisses Lena. Deeply. Hungrily. Possessively. And then Alex is pinning Lena against the mattress and taking her sweet time because she can. Because Lena is with her, no one else.  
  
Lena passes out before Alex let the CEO touch her, but just before her girlfriend slips out of the reality - which she’s pretty sure she already did, reaching some kind of Nirvana in the last Orgasm -, Alex whispers:  
  
“No lovers, Lee” but this time it is much more fragile than ever before, fragile enough that it sounds like a request.  
  
Lena turns to be face to face with her and moves closer burying herself in her smell. Home.  
  
“Why would I need any lovers, Al?”)  
  
========================================================  
  
Lena finally gets her shovel talk a little less than a year after Alex does. It’s during Kara earth birthday and it’s from Clark (and she wishes that she didn’t know he was Superman, not only because she was pretty much terrified, but also because she couldn’t look him in the eyes).  
  
It wasn’t the first time they met outside a professional environment - he came to visit during Alex’s birthday to give the Agent a box written ‘from the better Lane’ (Lena pretended not to be jealous) -, but all the others times Clark barely looked at her, let alone talk to her and after Kara and Alex let out he was Superman she understood why. She almost finds it funny how she didn’t put two and two together.  
  
(“In my defense, the Danvers girls have a charm stronger than I can resist,” Lena says laughing as Kara was devouring her potstickers.)  
  
“Lena, hi. I’ve been wanting to talk to you.” Clark says and Lena crosses her arms in her CEO position.  
  
“What about?”  
  
“Alex. You and Alex. Alex is a good girl, as much as she tries to deny. In some ways she is better than Kara and me, but she’s more fragile than she lets on and I don’t think that Kara would be able to cause you any harm if you come to hurt Alex eventually, so let’s just say that if that comes to happen, L-Corps will have a vacant CEO position.”  
  
Lena is frozen in place and she’s glad when Clark walks away towards James, Alex comes and circles Lena waist with one of her arms while she holds her a glass of wine.  
  
“Are you okay?” Alex asks, but before her girlfriend responds Lena drinks the whole glass.  
  
“I think I just received the shovel talk” the agent smiles.  
  
“It’s about time. Still, I am one ahead.”  
  
“What do you mean.”  
  
“Mom gave me the shovel talk.”  
  
“Eliza?”  
  
“Yeah, I know.”  
  
“So how long ‘till we can go home to some… bed activity?” the CEO asks leaning in to kiss the sensitive spot behind Alex ear (and biting her ear globe just a bit to motivate her). “Or will I be forced to use your sister bathroom?”  
  
“GO!” Everybody turns to Kara and Clark who just shouted. They are looking terrified and they looking anywhere but at the couple. Lena bits her lips to hold a laugh, Alex looks at her feet. The CEO finds it adorable and steals a kiss. The room turns into a mix of ‘ew’ and ‘aw’s.  
  
===================================================================  
  
Since the gang found about Lena’s cooking abilities, they have dinner every Friday in Alex’s place, even when it’s not game night. Winn even gave his friend an apron written “Kiss the Cook” - which Alex personalized making it “Only Alex can Kiss the cook”.  
  
(Winn also comes visit every other Saturday, when he and Lena either nerd together or play video games as if they teenagers again, and Alex even agrees to tease him less.)  
  
But that week all Superfriends gatherings had been canceled because in every magazine and newspaper in the city has the same image of Supergirl holding a dead seven years old girl in her arms.  
  
It happened the day before. During a fight with an alien, the building started to be consumed by flames. The firefighters couldn’t do much and Supergirl wasn’t fast enough to save everybody this time and Kara hadn’t taken it well.  
  
Cat had called worried about Kara. She was the one wrote the article about the incident for CatCo. It was actually good. She didn’t blame Supergirl as most of other magazines and news. If anything she made Supergirl a little more human to everybody eyes.  
  
Alex was worried about her sister too, but she learned better over the years than to push Kara to do something she didn’t want to, but of course Mon-El didn’t and while he was around, the older Danvers doubt that Kara would be any better, so in the middle of her shift in the DEO she decided what she would do.  
  
“Lena” she calls her girlfriend. “I’m just calling to let you know that I won’t be home tonight. I’m going to stay with Kara.”  
  
“Oh, okay. How is she?”  
  
“Not good. I hate to see her like this… I’ll try to get out earlier, but you know how J’onn has been lately…”  
  
“Well, I’m mostly finished here, I could pass by her apartment, make her some company. Unless you mind it.”  
  
“No, actually that’s a good idea. I’ll have Winn get rid of Mon-El ‘till tomorrow…” the DEO’s screens start flashing. “Shit… Okay, I have to go, Lee. I’ll see you later at Kara’s”.  
  
“Okay, bye Al.”  
  
“I love you, Lee” Lena bites her lip, wondering if her heart will ever stop speeding up when she hears those three words (she hopes not).  
  
===================================================================  
  
Lena is watching musicals with Kara curled against her as if she was a puppy. Her nose was still red, and her eyes still tearful but at least she was relaxed. Lena’s phone rang. It was Alex.  
  
“How come I don’t your favorite ice cream flavor?” Alex asks.  
  
“I don’t have one.”  
  
“That’s crazy, everyone has a favorite.”  
  
“Tell Alex to bring me the Brownie one,” Kara says to Lena who got used to Kara overhearing her conversations with Alex.  
  
“Kara asked for the Brownies ones. Just bring me vanilla”  
  
“What? No! Vanilla is too boring. I’m going to get you a couple of flavors for you to try and find out what it best.” Alex says.  
  
“Get her the cheesecake one!” Kara screams into Lena’s phone (and Alex smile at the first sight that her sister is going to be alright).  
  
===============================================================  
  
“Hey!” Alex says closing the door. “You started without me! That’s not fair.” she slips her jacket out of her arms and makes her way to the couch, and Lena’s eyes are locked on the TV screen until the commercial breaks start and she moves so her legs are on Alex’s thigh and her arms at the agent’s neck.  
  
“Well, It is your fault. You are the one who got me hooked on this stupid show.”  
  
“Good to know how important am I. Here I am making money for us, and this is how you thank me,” Alex says playfully, and Lena scotches closer so her lips are hovering above hers.  
  
“Oh, I know a way to thank you, Agent Danvers.”  
  
They barely began the kiss (which doesn’t stop Alex’s hand from slipping at the end of Lena’s dress) when Kara comes in flying and the two of them literally jump to opposite sides of the couch.  
  
Alex can’t even be mad at her sister because it is the first time in a week that she puts the suit back on. She’s even smiling while holding a bouquet.  
  
“What with the flowers?” Alex asks and Kara settles between the two of them (which has become common with then, since these last days Kara has been sleeping more at Alex’s place than her own. Neither of them mind it, although Mon-El did).  
  
“I just saved a flower shop. They made me take it.” the blonde sniffs the flower before turning to the TV. “Hey! You started without me!”  
  
“Lena did,” Alex says going to the kitchen.  
  
“How is the DEO?” Kara asks, a little guilty from her absence.  
  
“Well, we are managing. Vazquez complains every day about how she misses Supergirl”-she hears Kara coughing from the couch because they both know how that is not true-“And I swear to you, J’onn doesn’t stay longer than two hours at the DEO and I have to do everything. You how long it’s been since I’ve been on the field?” Alex sits back down with a bag of chips “Too long!”  
  
“I told, he is training you to take his place,” Lena says leaning over Kara to get some tips.  
  
“No, he is not.”  
  
“Yes, he is” it’s a surprise when it is Kara’s voice that she hears.  
  
“Ugh!” Alex groans. “As if I needed the responsibility.”  
  
“How do you put up with ‘stressed Alex’?” Kara asks Lena. “I remember her SAT period and her finals how she would bark at everyone, and became like a wild animal who would only come out of her bedroom to eat.”  
  
“Well, you see…” Lena sounds very hesitating. “Sex can be very… Relaxing…”  
  
It is impossible to know which Danvers get redder.  
  
==================================================================  
It’s 2am when they hear a noise of glass breaking coming from the living room. Lena jumps to sitting position and Alex wakes up calmly, she knows that noise because it’s followed for a bunch of other little noises. She grips Lena’s arm to calm her down.  
  
“Don’t worry, it’s Kara” and Lena wouldn’t be convinced if it wasn’t for the younger Danvers standing by the bedroom door in her Supergirl outfit. She was pretty sure that the Danvers sisters had a radar to know when they were close to each other.  
  
“Get changed before you come into bed,”  
  
Lena did not get to see it, only the wind moving around her and Supergirl was gone leaving a Kara Danvers standing where she was wearing Alex’s pajamas. One second after even that image was gone and there was a third body in bed with them and between her and Alex.  
  
That was normal by the Danvers sisters standards, but they didn’t happen as often as they used to. It hadn’t happened in the last month since Supergirl got back into action.  
  
“Alex I think I think I broke your Vase.” Kara whispered, “And I might have woken up Luna”.  
  
“It’s okay. Do you want to talk about it?” something told Lena that they were not talking about the vase or Luna.  
  
“I made a mistake. A big mistake. I don’t think I love Mon-El like I thought I did.” Lena could tell that Kara was about to cry, and if she could tell so could Alex, who had turned to her sister who was staring at the ceiling. “What am I going to do?”  
  
“That’s why there’s something called ‘divorce’” Alex said caressing Kara’s hands.  
  
“Yeah, but what if I’m wrong and this feeling is just temporally?” Alex sighed.  
  
“Kara, I’ve never been married to know the answer to your questions, but we know quite a good number of people who could help you. There’s Clark…”  
  
“Who always been in love with Lois and has no doubt about it”  
  
“J’onn was married-“  
  
“Three hundred years ago! And let’s be honest, he’s no better than Clark”  
  
“In that case, you should ask dad. If there’s someone who ever had doubt about his marriage it must be him because it’s not easy to keep up with my mother.”  
  
“Alright, but I can’t do it over the phone”  
  
“Kara, you could be in Midvale in less than fifteen minutes.”  
  
“I don’t want to do this alone. Will you come with me? You two, please? You’re my two best friends in the whole world.”  
  
“Don’t let Winn hear that” Lena said.  
  
“So, will you come?” Kara asked as Lena and Alex exchanged glances.  
  
“I can clean up my schedule for this weekend,” Lena said.  
  
“I’ll talk to J’onn to see if the boys can handle things alone for the weekend.”  
  
Kara fell asleep first. Alex wouldn’t look at Lena and the CEO was worried.


	5. V

Eliza Danvers probably wouldn’t win the Mother of the Year Award (except if her only competition was Lillian, then it hardly was a competition at all), but she had been growing into Lena as a mother figure. Which is why she had spent the whole afternoon chatting with the older woman.  
  
(She noticed that Alex had her laugh. She had her laugh and the same way to cross their legs. She didn’t know if either of the women knew that).  
   
Kara, Jeremiah, and Alex had gone to the beach. Lena never thought someone could caress their surfboard so much, but it wasn’t the first thing that Alex made her question.  
   
It was about sundown when Eliza decided that it was time to get the rest of the Danvers home.  
   
“Sometimes I feel like I have three children,” Eliza says putting the wine away (she talks just like Alex).  
   
They walk to the beach as Eliza shares childhood stories that Lena will have so much fun teasing the Danvers sisters about. And God knows that she needs some fun. Things had been tense since the night Kara sneaked into the middle of their bed.  
   
Alex had been drinking more, working longer hours and talking less. She was closing off but with Kara in such a fragile state, she wasn’t sure what to do.  
   
They found Kara and Jeremiah first, while they were having ice cream watching the ocean. And in the ocean, there was Alex in her surfing suit riding some waves.  
   
“Hey, how’s everything?” Lena asks sitting by Kara’s side, who lays her head on the CEO’s shoulder.  
   
“Not okay, but they are going to be,” Kara says looking at Jeremiah who squeezes her as they share a look. The man leans into his wife’s shoulder too and the four of them stay mostly in silence while watching Alex in the ocean.  
   
It was like she and the surfboard were one. Alex moved with the water, riding the waves as if she had done it her entire life.  
   
“Has Alex ever shown you her trophies?” Jeremiah asks proudly, and Lena shakes her head. “She was what?” he turns to Eliza. “Seven or eight when I started teaching her. In a year she was the one teaching me. It came naturally for her. She could have gone professional.”  
   
“What happened?” Lena asks and regrets a second later because anyone who really knows the Danvers (which is about four of five people counting in both Lena and J’onn) knows exactly what happened that changed everything.  
   
“I happened,” Kara says.  
   
“Either way, I doubt she would have gone thru with it. Sure she’s good, but she’s a scientist before anything.” Eliza tries to ease the situation.  
   
They go back to their silence. The don’t move until Alex falls and Lena sees her disappear into the waters. The CEO jumps from her spot, ready to run into the waters to save Alex when her girlfriend emerges and she let out a breath that she didn’t even know that she was holding.  
   
Eliza lets out a laugh.  
   
“If you think it’s hard to be her girlfriend, try being her mother. I was scared enough with her climbing trees, now I have to manage to live knowing that every other day she jumps out of buildings with no parachute.”  
  
"I always catch her," Kara remarks.  
   
Lena is only half listening as she watches Alex getting out of the water not only because she makes it seems like a scene from a movie, but because she’s walking toward a red head who is smiling and laughing with her and who is too closer to be a stranger.  
   
It wouldn’t have been a problem if they were okay lately. It wouldn’t have been a problem if Lena didn’t feel like Alex was slipping away.  
   
“Who is that?” Lena asks.  
   
“Oh, I think that’s Vicky. She moved back a while back. She and Alex used to be friends in school, not sure what happened.” Eliza knows.  
   
“Alex had a gay panic, that’s what happened,” Kara says without thinking, and Lena grips on the sand to keep herself from going over there. “She didn’t know it, though”.  
   
Lena was watching as the redhead puts her hand over Alex’s biceps and they were laughing again (Lena wished she could say that they were passed jealousy, but in that moment she wasn’t so sure). A couple of seconds later and Alex made a gesture to where the Danvers (plus Lena) were and both women waved at them. A little later Lena was sure that the redhead pointed at her and Alex made a gesture calling Lena, and the CEO really didn’t need an excuse to go over there.  
   
“Vicky, this is my girlfriend, Lena,” Alex says, and the redhead opens a smile trying to hide her surprise.  
   
“It’s nice to meet you… I was just telling how she never brought anybody home, you must be pretty special to have charmed this girl heart's.”  
   
“Oh, I think, it’s the other way around,” Lena says and Alex blushes.  
   
(Vicky stands there awkwardly, but Lena doesn’t care, she just want the girl to go away).  
   
===============================================================  
   
“Alexandra Danvers!” Eliza screamed as the older Danvers was passing at the front door, dripping a little, wearing half of her surfing suit and with her board under her arm. “How many times have I told to go thru the garage after you go surfing?”  
   
“Fine” Alex said, going to the garage but leaving the front door open just to annoy Eliza.  
   
“I swear, they never grow up!” the Danvers’ mother said to Lena who had lost her ability to do anything other than breath as Alex was taking off her suit, wondering how come she didn’t get see surfer Alex Danvers before.  
   
“I’m going to see if she needs help,” Lena said going after her girlfriend.  
   
Eliza sighed. She hoped they would keep it down this time, but just in case she decided that she and the other two Danvers needed to go shopping. (She screamed to let the girls know that this was their chance).  
   
When Lena caught up with Alex she was still in the garage, with her back turned to her and trying to dry her hair with a towel. She must have been distracted because she literally jumped when the CEO circled her arms around her, but the melting to her touch.  
   
“Have I told how hot you look when you’re wet?” Lena purred in her year. “You could’ve called me to the beach, you know”  
   
“I doubt I would be able to do much surfing with the way you’re looking at me right now. Or with the way people tend to look at you.” Alex turned to her kissing her.  
   
“We are alone. How about we relive our first night?” Lena was leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and hands playing with the upper part of her bikini.  
   
“You mean the night that left me with pain in my back for a whole month?”  
   
“Well not exactly like it, but something familiar. In your room maybe. Unless you rather get caught doing it in the garage.” Lena said and her hands crawled to Alex's breasts, starting to play with them.  
   
“I think someone is kinky.”  
   
“And someone is wasting our time”  
   
=======================================================  
“Hey, how are you doing?” Alex asked climbing to Kara on the roof.  
   
“I’m good. Trying to gather enough courage to talk to Mon-El tomorrow.”  
   
“You don’t have to do it right away, you know,” Alex asked her taking Kara’s hand.  
   
“I know. But it wouldn’t be fair to him, yet a feel like I’m kicking a puppy. Oh, my God, I married a puppy!”  
   
“If it’s any consolation, you lasted five months longer than Cat predicted. I regret not taking her bet now  could be rich.”  
   
“You’ll probably end up marrying Lena, you are practically rich already.”  
   
“I’m not so sure about it,” Alex said taking her hand away from Kara’s.  
   
“If it’s because of me, she already talked to me about it.”  
   
“What are you talking about?” Kara took her sister’s hand back into hers.  
   
“You are a good liar Alex, except when you are in love. And you are in love with Lena and ever since I’ve told I might be getting a divorce whenever Lena and I are in the same room together you just go… off. Lena told me that she used to have a crush on me before… before you two happened. And she also told she’s over it, that she loves you and that she thinks you’re thinking that she’ll leave you for me. She’s not.” Alex wasn't crying. It was a single tear, but it was enough to break Kara's heart.  
   
“Kara, she didn’t have a crush on you. She was in love with you.”  
   
“And you were in love with Maggie too, but now you’re not.”  
   
“Because she broke my heart.”  
   
“And I broke Lena’s.”  
   
“Kara you don’t understand…”  
   
“What I understand is that you’re happy right now, and I’m not letting you ruin it because of me… We are friends, Alex, nothing more; nor will we ever be because I don’t see her like that and she doesn’t see me like that. She loves you, Alex. What she felt for me is in the past. Everyone who has an eye can see how much she loves you.”  
   
“I’m giving her an out,” Alex says not looking at her. “Because she deserves it. She deserves to be happy even if it is not with me.”  
   
And Kara knew that would take longer than the time they had up in that roof to convince Alex otherwise, so she did the only thing that she could do and hugged her sister and hoped for the best.  
   
=========================================================  
Lena wakes up alone. Alex’s side of the bed is cold and the CEO’s heart sinks a little wondering how long she’s been gone. Looking at the clock she saw it still was 7 am. She was more or less used to her girlfriend waking up early - Alex was a creature of habit, after all -, but usually the Agent would stay in bed reading some book, or would be watching TV with the cat.  
   
In normal situations, Lena wouldn’t have thought much of it, but they weren't in a normal situation.  
   
Lena made her way down into the Danvers kitchen following the smell of coffee. Eliza was in the kitchen and greeted Lena with a smile and a cup of coffee. The CEO thanked as she looked around. The older woman smiled.  
   
“She’s at the beach,” Eliza told her. “I never imagined she’d missed the sea so much.”  
   
(Lena wished she could blind herself to the truth as Eliza did).  
   
“Do you mind if I…?” Lena asked making a sign to the door.  
   
“Not at all” she answers with a smile. When Lena is already by the door she hears the older woman says. “The two of you are quite a pair…”  
   
Midvale tends to be a warm place, except in that morning. In the morning the sun is too lazy to fully leave the horizon and the wind makes Lena grips a little harder on her sweater that turned out to be too thin.  
   
This time when she arrives at the beach wishing she had taken her mug of coffee with her Alex is sitting on the sand staring out at the sea with her surfboard laid beside her. Lena approaches in silence and sits beside her on the unoccupied side beside Alex. The agent doesn’t pay attention to her, though she knows she’s there.  
   
Lena moves closer and rests her head on Alex's shoulder, not bothering with the wetness of the suit.  
   
“I remember the first time we were here. I wasn’t as drunk as I convinced myself later. There was a lot of confusion that night, and hurt…” Lena starts. “You made me feel safe, even if I didn’t understand back then. I was ready to go back to my hotel room that night before we had sex before we even kissed but… Something you said made me stay.”  
   
“You told me that here was your favorite place to be.” Lena continues due to Alex’s stillness and silence. “Fast forward some months and you tell me how after Kara arrived you ran to the beach. This is your escape to place. I knew that already, but what I don’t know is what are you running from. Are you running from me?” Silence. Lena turns to look up at Alex looking for something to read. “Did I do something wrong?”  
   
This time Alex denies shaking her head and looking down at the sand. Her eyes shine and Lena hopes that it is not tears, they usually weren’t a good sign when they are from Alex. So far she doesn’t have much to go from. She didn’t do something wrong, but Alex is running from her.  
   
“Kara is getting a divorce” Alex voice sounds choked. Lena is confused, didn’t they all knew it already? (Weren't they all a little relieved for that?).  
   
“Alright…”  
   
“Lee… Lena. If you want to be with her don’t hold yourself because of me” Alex tells her.  
   
Lena understands what is going on. The surprise makes her lift her head from Alex's shoulder.  
   
“Are you breaking up with me?” the CEO asks as if Alex had just suggested the craziest thing she ever heard.  
   
“I’m not. I’m saying that you can break up with me. This is your chance to be with her. I just want you to be happy.”  
   
“I am happy with you” Alex shakes her head. “Yes, I am!” Lena says and touches Alex cheek to make her turn to her (yes, it definitely was tears in her eyes).  
   
“Yeah, but you could be happier with her. Who am I compared to Kara? You deserve the best and I am not. You could have your whole life with her”  
   
"Maybe I want to have my whole life with you".  
   
Alex takes Lena's hand out of her cheek and kisses it and runs. Lena watches as she runs into the sea with her surfboard.  
   
Lena was frozen for a second.  
   
She was having none of it.  
   
“Alex! Come back here!” She started screaming going over to where the waters covered her ankles, but Alex was too far into the sea.  
   
The CEO looked around. She couldn’t believe what she was about to do. She took off her sweater and stole a surfboard from a surfer nearby that tried to go after her. “I’ll give it back in a minute”.  
   
She starts to mimic what she saw Alex doing, but most part of the time she is sure she's stuck in the same place as before. When she starts to reach Alex location, she’s pretty sure she has swallowed her weight in water as the waves start to get bigger and she is screaming Alex name. The Agent is in the middle of riding a wave when she sees her, and she falls when her girlfriend is swallowed by the sea.  
   
Now she’s the one screaming Lena’s name diving to get the woman and pulling her up on her board and also hanging onto the one she had brought with her. Lena coughs quite a lot of water and Alex breathing is uneven out of concern. It gets better when Lena tells that she’s okay.  
   
When they get back to the sand the first thing Alex does is to hold her tight taking in her breathing, her heartbeat... She had only experienced such level of panic with Kara…  
   
“What were you thinking!” Alex can’t help but scream. “I could’ve have lost you!”  
   
“Then don’t lo-lose me” Lena is shaking. “Don-Don’t push me away. Don-Don’t you da-dare to think that I don’t want to be with you!”  
   
“Alright, alright,” Alex says, but she’s not thinking because she has other concerns at the moment. “C’mon, let’s get you home and warmed up,” Alex says and Lena leans into her.  
   
She doesn't let go of Lena until they get to the Danvers residency and when they get Alex drops her surfboard in the yard and picks up her girlfriend carrying her thru the front door because she was cold. So cold. And Alex was worried.  
   
Eliza and Jeremiah are completely lost when Alex slams the front door open and runs up the stairs carrying Lena. They go after her, but the next thing they know is that Alex opens the bathroom door kicks Kara out before any of them know what's going on and slams the door shut.  
   
They try questioning what's wrong but it's like she can't hear them. They give up after they hear the shower running.  
   
"Hold on, Lee," Alex says as she turns on the hot water while holding a shaking Lena. "Hold on" she repeats.  
   
Alex puts her under the warm water before taking their clothes off and she feels Lena warming up against her body. She stops shaking and they stay under the water for longer than they need to because it's a comforting kind of intimacy. It was knowing how much Alex cared for Lena from her accelerated heartbeat, it was knowing how much Lena loved her (though she didn't say it yet, she didn't say it yet…) from her grip on Alex.  
   
It was need, and it was so much more.  
   
"You are warm. Thank God, you are warm… What were you thinking, Lee?" Alex asks softly into her hair after both calmed down.  
   
"I wasn't, Al. I was feeling. And I felt like I shouldn't let you go"  
   
"I could've lost you" (she's said that already, but the idea is too terrifying, alone).  
   
"Then don't lose me" (Lena repeats herself too hoping that this Alex will hear her, that she will understand her).  
  
(She doesn't).  
=============================================================  
   
After it, Alex puts Lena to bed and goes down to get something warm to eat and explain more or less what happened. Kara looks down - knowing it was her fault. Eliza looks away - knowing that it was too her fault. Jeremiah goes to the kitchen a make them a whole pot of soup for them to take back to National City telling her that she will need it.  
   
=============================================================  
   
Alex and Lena stay in bed the whole day, cuddling and sleeping.  
   
"I'm sorry I'm ruining your visit home. I'm sure you rather be catching up with Vicky or some other friend than taking care of me" Lena whines.  
   
"No, I couldn't think of a better place to be right now. I like being close to you" Alex pushes the hair out of Lena's face.  
   
“You are crying,” she notices brushing off one of Alex’s tears.  
   
“I was worried.”  
   
“Then you know how I feel when you go to work every day,” Lena says trying to lift the mood.  
   
“Yeah, like I could be at easy. I swear every villain that appears in National City for whatever reason always make L-Corp their target. I guess that’s the price of dating a successful, brilliant and rich woman.” Alex holds her hands and kisses them, trying to shake the memory of a shaking Lena out of her head.  
   
“Oh… And what are the pros?” Lena teases and Alex cracks a smile.  
   
“Eh… Not many. She cooks for me though…” the CEO hits Alex’s face with a pillow and grabbing Lena, the agent rolls them both out of bed. They are both laughing too much to complain about the pain.  
   
In that moment it’s like it could last forever. In that moment Alex wished it would.  
   
==============================================================  
Alex is in the alien bar again. It’s been awhile for her, she just felt that it might not be the best place to take Lena given how most aliens felt about her last name. She wasn’t drinking this time, but Kara was.  
  
Kara needed a drink after Mon-El signed the divorce papers (Alex was texting Winn, they boys had taken him for drinks too). He had not taken it well.  
  
Kara was trying to sing and dance up on the pool table. Alex was just watching people trying to get drunk Kara down from there. She was drinking water (M’gann looked at her proudly) and going thru some stuff on her phone waiting until she felt that it was enough for them to go home.  
   
“Hey Danvers, get your sister down from my pool table” the voice made Alex bit her lip and turn to the approaching voice.  
   
“What are you doing here Sawyer?” the agent asked as Maggie sat beside her smiling. She wasn't sure why but she smiled back as Maggie's dimples showed.  
   
“I’m in a bar, Danvers, what you think I’m doing?” M’gann served Maggie with her usual. “So what up with your alien sister?”  
   
“Singing away the guilt of her divorce”  
   
“In that case, M’gann, send her a drink on my tab.” She said putting her glass already empty on the table. “Where’s your girlfriend?”  
   
“Japan, she must be on a plane right now coming home.”  
   
“You don’t sound well”  
   
“Kara’s getting a divorce. I just wonder how long ’till Lena leaves me, you know? I’m giving her an out.”  
   
“Honestly, if she does so, she’ll regret it. I did." Maggie looks at her glass. "I still do…” and then she turns backs to Alex.  
   
And as Maggie said those words, Alex wished she hadn’t been looking at those eyes, because once Maggie started to close the distance between them, so did Alex, in some forgotten reflex. She could feel Maggie’s breath already. The detective’s hands had found her waist, and she felt her eyes closing… But she stopped. She stopped as she could barely feel Maggie’s lips and quickly sat up straight and away from her ex, cursing herself for what she almost did.  
   
“What was that?” Alex questioned aggressively.  
   
Maggie downed another drink before she spoke up.  
   
“I screwed up when I broke up with you. We were good. I was in love with you. I am in love with you. But I could see the looks other girls would give you and it just hit me that I was your first. Unless you’re in a stupid teenager film you know that first loves don’t last. And I was so afraid of being hurt that I decided to end things between us. And Kate was there. She still wanted me. And it was so easy for me to fool myself with ‘meant to be’ you know. And for I while I thought it could work, but fighting for real twice a day is not a very good sign of a healthy relationship. So we broke up.”  
   
“And you thought that now that you want me that I would want you back, after what you did to me?”  
   
“If you remember I didn’t want to be your first relationship. I knew it would happen if I was, but I was so in love with you that I let it be. And it went south. But now after this would be your third relationship, and three is a good number. We could work this time.”  
   
Alex looks down at her glass. She wishes it was as easy to deny Maggie as it would have been a month before. She wishes she wasn’t waiting for Lena to leave during those last weeks, although their talk in Midvale. She was being selfish keeping Lena around when she and her sister could’ve everything together. She just wasn’t used to good things.  
  
Maggie used to be a good thing. And maybe that’s how things should be. Alex and Maggie. Lena and Kara.  
  
She emptied her glass.  
   
She had to give Lena an out because obviously, she was too nice to do it herself. Tomorrow, she told herself as she did every other day of the week. Tomorrow I’ll tell her.  
   
Her phone rang, it was a text from Lena saying she was almost home. Home, what a strange word and a stranger concept. In some ways, Alex felt she was about to be homeless. So one more night. Maggie could wait one more night. Lena could wait one more night because that’s what Alex needed.  
   
“I WANNA FIGH SOMEBODY!” Kara screamed from the pool table and that’s about when Alex knew that it was time to call it a night.  
  
"I gotta go," she tells Maggie standing up and paying the bill.  
   
“See you around, Danvers,” Maggie said as the DEO Agent got up “I'm back to National City for good,” she tells her.  
   
Alex looks at her, and at Kara. She didn't know how to react. She didn't if she should react.  
  
Alex would worry about it later when she didn’t have a very drunk Kryptonian trying to punch anyone standing in front of her.  
   
“Time to go home,” Alex said easily deflecting a fist coming in her direction.  
   
“Alex! What are you doing here?”  
   
“I’ve been here all night.”  
   
====================================================  
   
It’s 3 a.m. when M’gann calls Alex.  
   
“I didn’t know who else to call,” she says, and Alex is halfway out the door putting her jacket.  
   
=====================================================  
   
When Lena arrives at 1 p.m. she stops in her tracks as she enters the apartment.  
  
There was a pant-less snoring detective on the couch, who also happens to be her girlfriend’s ex and Alex is in the kitchen, zombie mode, making some coffee in her pajamas, and Lena was completely frozen in the doorway when Alex finally sees her and opens a smile.  
  
Gladly it doesn’t take Alex long to read her reaction.  
   
“Oh. No. No, no, no. It’s not what you’re thinking. Um… Remember how Kara and I were going to the alien bar? Well, apparently Maggie’s back in town and the bar was her first stop. M’gann called me because she didn’t know who else to call to pick Maggie up after she passed out. Nothing happened. Oh, and Kara’s in our bed. Coffee?” Alex says almost everything in a single breath, and Lena has no doubt that that isn’t her first cup of coffee.  
   
“No lovers?” Lena asks melting into Alex with a hug.  
   
“No lovers.”  
   
(Lena’s heart calms a little. They still have that. They still have that)  
   
======================================================  
   
It takes a whole month for Kara to get used to the empty side of her bed and stop sleeping in the same bed as Alex and Lena. Now Krypto has officially taken what used to be Mon-E’s side and she sleeps just fine most nights.  
   
The fact that Cat is back also helps, Alex notices. Kara smiles more often. She laughs more often. Her eyes went back to sparkling the way they did when she talked about Cat Grant.  
   
Sometimes, when the nightmares come, Kara still runs for the middle of their bed. While it helps Kara, Lena couldn’t help but notice how cold Alex tend to act the next morning and she thinks she knows why. She thinks it’s because Kara falls asleep holding onto Lena because it brings her some comfort to know that she is protecting the CEO and Alex reads more than she should in that.  
   
Lena knows that Alex forgets that holding Lena is not enough to make Kara sleep peacefully: she has to have Alex holding her because in some ways she sees Alex as her guardian angel because for her Alex is the person that will always be there to protect her. Alex is a bit more than everyone else to Kara, but the agent can’t see it.  
   
(There was one night when Alex was working late and it was one of those days for Kara, and it was late and Lena could feel Kara moving in bed, unsettled because Alex was missing in there.  
   
Lena almost recorded it to show her girlfriend - maybe then she would understand how irrational was her jealousy…)  
   
=======================================================  
   
They heard a scream thru the DEO but no one moved. It clearly wasn’t a ‘we are being attacked’ scream, or even ‘I’m dying’ scream. They were even less worried when the some voiced called for Winn.  
   
“Wiiiiiinn!” It was Mon-El’s voice. Nobody turned and Alex looked down at her tablet as the Daxamite came in wrapped only in a towel and completely desperate. “Something happened to my hair!”  
   
Only then Winn turns “What happened to your hair-Ah!”  
   
“What hair?” Alex's voice is amused as she cannot keep herself from laughing.  
   
“You are bald,” Winn says and everybody in the room is trying to keep themselves from either smiling or laughing. Alex is not.  
   
“You did this!” Mon-El accuses her and the Agent has not looked up. “I don’t know what you did, but you did this!”  
   
“What’s going on here?” Kara enters the room in a serious pose seeing her former husband pointing at her sister who hasn’t even bothered to deny it. Looking at Mon-El’s shaved head, Supergirl turns to the Agent. “Alex...” her tone is serious.  
   
“I’ve been waiting forever to do something like that with that prick, just be glad that it’s his hair gone not the whole head.” Alex crosses her arms.  
   
The Daximite boy had been insufferable since their divorce. Idiotic, to say the least. Sure, Kara had said to cut him some slack since he was still hurt from their separation, but that wasn’t the first time that Alex didn’t listen to her sister - and she was the older Danvers, so technically, Kara should listen to her.  
   
“I’m going…” Mon-El says advancing towards Alex, but he’s halfway there when he finds Supergirl between him the and agent.  
   
“No you are not,” Kara says.  
   
“Look what she did to me!”  
   
“Oh please, get over it. It will grow back… I think” Alex teases and Mon-El tries to take a step closer, but Kara pushes him.  
   
“Winn, back me up on this!” the alien boy whines and Winn from his chair grins.  
   
“Look, if it was about Kara, sure I’d help make some vegan potstickers and send it to her, but I’m not messing with Alex. That’s like suicide, man. Just be glad it was just your hair and let it go.”  
   
Mon-El hesitates while looking at Alex and then at Kara several times before storming out the Control Center. Alex is still grinning when Kara turns in her Supergirl pose to her.  
   
“You shouldn’t have done that,” she says.  
   
“I shouldn’t have waited so long to do that”  
   
“I’m serious, no more acting like that. He’s already suffering enough.”  
   
“Yeah, but he was never good enough for you, he should’ve known how this was going to end,” Alex says, but then she sees Kara’s hurt face. “I’m sorry. Not for doing that to him, but for hurting you, if you really want it I’ll stop messing with him - as long as he doesn’t annoy me beyond what I’m used to.”  
   
“That’s all I’m asking. Thank you.” Kara says with a small smile.  
   
===============================================================  
   
They fight.  
   
They fight. It’s not the first time they fight but Alex is sure is one of the worst - if not the worst.  
   
They had been fighting each time more often since they got back from Midvale. Alex started most of the fights.  
   
They often fought about Luna. ('It was your turn to clean the sandbox'). In the beginning, they fought about alcohol (or the too much alcohol Alex drunk). In the previous week, they fought about how Alex placed the groceries.  
   
It usually ended with both of them cuddling on the couch watching old reruns or in bed completely naked - make up sex that was starting to feel too much like almost-break-up sex.  
   
But not that day, and when Alex realized it her heart started beating faster. And it was her fault. That whole thing was her fault.  
   
Lena was out with Kara and Cat, and Alex had gone to the bar with Maggie (somehow, they seemed to be naturally drawn to each other, was it in cases or in the middle of the street, so when Maggie offered and Alex was alone she accepted). Hours later when M’gann started her shift she called Lena who was pissed.  
   
Alex was still waiting for her to say that she was still in love with Kara. Because now she knew how fragile Alex was. She knew how breakable Alex was. Because, although Alex was older and worked harder for everything that she got, she was always the wrong Danvers. And not just compared to Kara, with her parents too. She was used to it, but it didn’t make the pain hurt any less. And the waiting for Lena to leave was torturous.  
   
“I can’t believe you were at the bar. And with Maggie!” Lena said throwing her hands up as Alex stumbled until she found the couch falling into it. “One year, Alex, you were fine during a whole year. Why did you go to the bar alone in the first place?”  
   
“I wasn’t alone”  
   
“Yeah, because Maggie takes such good care of you” the spite in her voice is evident.  
   
Alex looked at her without an answer.  
   
“Did something happened? You could’ve called me, or Kara, or J’onn. Anyone but Maggie.” That’s when Alex bursts a laugh. “Oh, you think this is funny? What is funny? Me worrying about you? You throwing a whole year alcohol-abuse free? Do tell me, Alex, what is so amusing about it?”  
   
“Nothing,” Alex says ironically still laughing. “Nothing, it is just funny how is it okay for you to go out with your old flame almost every day of the week, but when I do suddenly it’s the end of the world.”  
   
“You think this is about Maggie?”  
   
“Of course it is about Maggie!”  
   
“No, it’s not,” Lena says stronger realizing... “This is about Kara… God, Alex, tell me it’s not it. You’re jealous.”  
   
“I’m not jealous I’m just done with you pretending that you want to be with me now that my sister is single and you’re all over her again.”  
   
“I’m not doing this with you drunk, it’s hard enough with you sober.” Lena moves to the fridge taking a bottle of water and leaving it on the table in front of Alex.  
   
“Yeah, sure thing Luthor, let’s just pretend that you are not in love with sister. I mean, who wouldn’t be… She’s blonde, she’s pretty, she’s smart… She’s Supergirl… There’s not competing with it.”  
   
“Alex! I’m not in love with your sister!”  
   
“Yeah, and I’m not drunk” Alex laughed.  
   
“Drink the water, I gonna get the bed ready.”  
   
“Are you sure you don’t want to invite Kara? You sleep so much better with her in the middle of us.”  
   
“Stop it Alex! If anyone has any right here to be jealous is me. Do you know how many nights your ex-girlfriend slept here last month? Do you know how many of those nights she was begging you to leave me, even if you didn’t go back to her because you deserve something better? Something better than me? Don’t you know that the nights I’m out of town I worry that she’s here? I worry that she’ll take you away from me? I do Alex. Every time M’gann calls you to get Maggie. Every time Maggie calls you and you exit the room. I worry that I’m losing you, that you’ll leave me.”  
   
“So now it’s my fault for being friends with Maggie?”  
   
“Don’t do that. Don’t say things that I didn’t say.”  
   
“So what did you say, because I’m kinda lost here. You go out with your friends and I say nothing about it, but when I go out with mine you think I’m cheating on you.”  
   
“I’m not arguing with you in this state,” Lena says and goes looking for her purse. “I’ll spend the night in Cat’s, we can talk once you don’t have that much alcohol in your bloodstream.” she has her hand on the doorknob when she sees Alex trying to stand up.  
   
“So you’re going? Fine! But don’t come back. I’m done with you!” Alex says (yells). “Just might as well go running into Kara’s arm, I release you from your duty with me.”  
   
“As I said, we’ll talk when you’re sober” Lena remarks closing the door before Alex can see the tears.  
   
The Agent throws the water bottle at it right after it closes and groans in rage. Alex locks the door and the windows because she doesn't want to deal with Kara if she comes.  
   
===============================================================  
She goes to Cat’s and once the door opens she throw herself into the older woman’s arms. Cat holds her as Lena imagines a mother would hug her daughter and she cries into her arms as the other CEO manages to get her inside.  
   
“Lena, what happened?” the worried voice is not Cat’s, but Kara’s who was in Cat’s kitchen before running to the couch to sit down with them, with Lena in the middle.  
   
“Alex and I…” she sobs. “We fought… We fight sometimes but this time… This time it was bad…”  
   
“What were you fighting about?” Cat asks running her fingers thru Lena’s hair as Kara hold Lena’s hand to try to calm her down. Lena chuckles.  
   
“What do we always fight about.” she says looking at Kara who looks like a puppy that has just been kicked.  
   
“Me” Kara whispers. "I tried to talk to her but..."  
   
"Alright" Cat cuts her off because it's late and they are both fragile. Some things could wait 'till the morning.  
  
That talk should wait 'till the morning.  
   
=============================================================  
She drinks more. She drinks until she can no longer drink and passes out of drunkenness - since alcohol is not helping numb her feelings, maybe sleep would. Or that is, until someone throws a bucket of cold water in her face, literally. She sits up terrified only to find a certain Cat looking down on her.  
   
“Get up,” the woman says.  
   
“Miss Grant?” Alex is deciding whether be confused or pissed at the moment. “What you doing here? How did you get here?”  
   
Cat takes a set of keys out of her pocket. (It was Lena’s, she knows because there is one Minion with it, she bought it for Lena and blushed as she gave it to her so long ago). “Get up, Agent.” the blonde repeats.  
   
Alex obeys because Kara is right, and there is something compelling about Cat’s voice that just screams authority.  
   
“Go take a shower, you stink,” The woman says and when Alex was about to argue, the blonde took her by her arm and pushed her into the bathroom and into the shower turning on cold the cold water. At first, Alex screams, being held down by Cat. She could’ve overpowered her but, one, she probably wasn’t sober enough to successfully do so, and two, she probably would be sued for simply touching the woman. After the short scream, she just looks annoyed at Cat.  
   
“Think you can finish it yourself or do you need help with that?” Cat says leaving the bathroom.  
   
Alex takes longer than she has to, feeling sober and hungover as she exits the bathroom. It’s not a good thing. It’s not a good thing because not only she has our her doubts about Lena and Kara, but now she also has the memories of how awful she was to Lena the previous night. How could she even look at her in the eyes? How could Lena forgive her?  
  
Wasn't that what she wanted after all? To Lena to leave? Yet it didn't feel right. It didn't feel right.  
   
Alex wraps a towel around herself and goes to her room where Cat is going thru her clothes.  
   
“You really need to diversify a little. Kiera dresses awfully, but at least not all her clothes are black” the older woman complains.  
   
“What do you want, Cat?” Alex crosses her arms. Cat looks at her annoyed.  
   
“What do I want? Equality for genders, to destroy patriarchy… I am not here because I want, Agent” she remarks walking towards the younger woman. “I am here because you need to correct your mistakes”.  
   
“You mean Lena? I already did. I let her go. She can be with Kara now…”  
   
“You think she wants to be with Kara?” Cat asks serious, and Alex nods. “Well, for someone who wants to be with Kiera she is quite in love with you.”  
   
“She’s not in love with me.”  
   
“Tell that to my tear stained shirt,” Cat says. “Look at me, Alice” (Alex frowns)  
   
“My name is Alex.”  
   
“I don’t care Alison. Good, now you are looking at me. It seems now that I have to mentor not only one but two Danvers… So, here’s the thing I was once like you… I thought that I wasn’t good enough for someone. I thought that this person was better with someone else and so I let them go. In some ways, I even pushed them away… And there are little things I regret more than that.”  
   
“Is that about Adam?” Alex asks, and Cat stiffens. “Sorry, Kara and I talk about everything.”  
   
“I should’ve known, really. Yes, this is about Adam. And no, it’s not different from you and Lena".  
   
“She likes Kara” Alex tries to say.  
   
“Oh, please. Get your head out of your ass. Of course, she likes Kara! She is her best friend. But she doesn’t like Kara the way you are thinking.”  
   
“She deserves something better. She’s just so… I am just…”  
   
“Alexia Danvers… Goddammit…She’s not perfect. You are not perfect. Even Supergirl is not perfect! You two are both complete and successful women. You don’t need each other. She doesn’t have an obligation of loving you, but she does because it makes her happy. Because it makes her better. You make her happy. And she makes you happy, so stop with this self-pity, put your big girl pants on and go make amends.”  
   
Alex nods. And nods again, and keeps nodding to a point that Cat is sure she’s broken her. She wonders if she should call Kiera... When the nodding stops she looks at Cat.  
   
“Okay, but what do I do now?”  
   
“Now, that’s more like the woman Lena fell for. But you don’t expect me to do all of the work. You made the mess, now you fix it” Cat says. “I have better things to do than to chat with you, Alice… Au revoir”  
   
The woman is heading for the door when Alex calls her. “Miss Grant” the woman stops with her sunglasses already on. “Can I ask you something?”  
   
“Sure.”  
   
“You and Kara…”  
   
“There is nothing between us but a professional relationship.” Alex smiles from how quickly came that answer as if Cat’s practiced it in the mirror.  
   
“But you like her.” she states.  
   
“Let's put like this, if she was to ever interested in being with me, I wouldn’t be opposed to it, but I would never propose it myself. I am not that selfish.”  
   
“Cat…” Alex says with half a smile. “Let’s put like this, if you and my sister were to ever be together, whoever proposed it, I wouldn’t be against it.”  
   
The CEO looks surprised with her mouth hanging half open.  
   
“Oh”  
   
“You have my approval. Not that you need it.” Alex clarifies.  
   
==============================================================  
   
Cat probably wouldn’t approve how cheesy she went to make amends.  
   
Alex is holding a bouquet of flowers that she never thought that could be so expensive. But who cares. That loss of money was nothing compared to losing Lena. She doesn’t to announce herself at Jess's table, but the girl gives her a smile as she is making her way inside.  
   
The door is open, but since Lena was concentrated looking at the computer she knocked to warn her of her presence. The CEO looks up and doesn’t know how to react because there are too many opposite emotions fumbling inside her that she's not sure where she stands with the agent.  
  
She had been thinking, if Alex was trying so hard not to be with her, maybe it was time to let her go, even if she had no interested in Kara or anyone else but Alex. Maybe it was like that saying if you love someone you have to let them go.  
  
(Lena was so tired of letting people go).  
  
That is until Alex starts singing and it all becomes clear to the CEO.  
   
Kara. She sings anywhere, anytime. Alex sings without noticing as she plays with Lena’s hair when they are in bed. She sings when she’s trying to cook and think Lena has not arrived yet. Lena loves when she sings and she knows how Alex doesn’t sing for anybody which she only found out on and Superfriends get together at the Karaoke. Everybody sang even Lena who had never been so embarrassed in her life, but when she asked Alex to sing she did not and Kara’s eyes were clear for them not to insist.  
   
Later the alien girl told her how when they were kids Alex used to sing to her. The agent even learned some Kryptonian songs so it would feel more like home to Kara, but the thing was… she stopped after Jeremiah went missing. She didn’t know why, but Alex just stopped, and even thought he was back, it seemed to have formed some permanent psychological barrier that kept from singing like she used to.  
   
Lena thought it was a shame...  
   
To have Alex in the middle of her office singing for her was to have her being vulnerable. Because that’s what got them where they were in that moment: Alex closing off.  
   
“Al…” Lena gets up and Alex steps closer, not invading her space, but so she can hand her the flowers. The CEO takes them and takes a step closer to cup Alex’s check as there is a single tear falling.  
   
“I’m sorry. I…” and the tears are starting to fill Alex’s eyes. “I…” She’s hyperventilating because Cat didn’t prepare her for this part and Lena kisses her. It’s quick. It’s simple.  
   
“I know… We can talk about this later. We need to talk about this later. Thank you for coming to me” she tucks Alex’s hair behind her ear.  
   
“Yeah, you can thank Miss Grant for that… Can I hug you?” Lena nods.  
   
“Of course”  
  
And in her lover, girlfriend, in what might be the love of her life's arms she can breathe. Both of them.  
   
“I missed you. I missed you so much” Alex says into her hair.  
   
“I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”  
   
“What did I do to deserve you, Miss Luthor?”  
   
(You let me love you as you love me, Lena thinks but can’t say it right now. She’s ready but it’s not the right moment.)  
   
“Let’s go home, Al.” she says instead.  
   
==========================================================  
   
Somehow it's almost midnight and they are making a list.  
   
Luna is sleeping while Lena scratches her belly - because that could sleep in the most awkward positions and Lena found it cute -, Alex is at the other end of the couch with a notebook and a pen and they are making a list.  
   
"You and Kara have to talk about it," Lena says. "If this is going to work you have to stop repressing your thoughts and feelings and taking it out on punch bags or bad guys. She is your sister, and you can't lose her. Friday, sisters night. Real sisters night. No me, no Winn."  
   
"Fine" Alex gives in. "But you have to talk to her too"  
   
"Okay. Now about Maggie".  
   
"Don't worry. I'll stop hanging out with her..." the agent sighs.  
   
"What? No, that's not what I mean. Am I a little jealous? Yes, but I will work it out because I trust you. The same way this will work with Kara because you trust me when I say that I want you and only you. What I meant is that you have to talk to her, you have to help her because it's not healthy for her end up in our couch every other week. What if you couldn't be there, what would happen to her? I don't like the idea of her passing out in an alley or worse..."  
   
"You are right. Are you really okay with Maggie and I being friends?"  
   
"Are you okay with Kara and I being friends?" Lena raises her eyebrow.  
   
Alex smiles softly being over so she can kiss her cheek. "How did I find someone as amazing as you?"  
   
"You want the long version, the short version or the full version?"  
   
"I want the version we will tell our kids," Alex says and between them time stops as if their eye connection in that moment is the only thing that exists. Lena smiles.  
   
=========================================================  
   
That same night Lena tells her that she loves her for the first time, but she doesn't actually say it. The almost break-up sex had brought Alex to exhaustion as she passed out practically on top of Lena who was still awake enough to appreciate the feeling of her girlfriend’s skin under her touch. How in some more sensitive places, Alex’s hairs would bristle. How she would move a little when Lena touched that ticklish spot she had above her hips.  
   
And on the agent’s back, she scribbles those three words and if they were something holy. As if they were some permanent marks on Alex’s skin. She tells Alex that she loves her writing the words on Alex’s bare backs and knowing that the other woman has no idea, but she doesn’t want to give her the weight of that knowledge yet. No yet.  
   
Lena kisses her shoulder and with her lips near Alex’s ear, she mouths (I love you) just to have an idea of how the words taste. (I love you) She mouths again and her heart beats faster knowing that once she does say it, she might not be able to stop.  
   
===============================================================  
   
Alex knocks on her sister's door. She can hear a fuss inside. She's pretty sure Kara just stumbled over a chair. Krypto was barking at the door (Mon-El had taken Dax with him, Kara was still sad about it) when the younger Danvers half opened the door.  
   
She was still in her pajamas, and her hair was messy. And it wasn't just messy hair, it was sex hair. Gosh, Alex hoped it wasn't Mon-El.  
   
"Hey Alex, what… What are you doing here?"  
   
"I just wanted to talk to you before work about sisters night Friday, but that can wait since you seemed to be busy and late..." She says and from the small gap at the door, she can see a particular set of sunglasses that she just might know who it belongs to… "Not that Cat will care about you being late apparently. Say hi to her for me. Oh, and thank you"  
   
"What are you talking about?" Kara tries to play dumb.  
   
Alex smiles and shouts over Kara's head. "Good morning, Miss Grant"  
   
"What are you…?" Kara was about to continue with the act when Cat appeared into Alex field of vision wearing one of Kara shirt and no pants, holding a mug of coffee.  
   
"Good morning, Alice. How did things go?" Cat says and Kara's jaw's fall as she opens the door completely.  
   
"Apparently as good as yours. Better than I expected."  
   
"Well, since you two are having sisters night Friday, I guess you won't mind Lena telling me all about it at dinner."  
   
"She's all yours"  
   
"Wait!" Kara says. "What the heck is going on here? Since when are you two all buddy-buddy?" she crosses her arms.  
   
==========================================================  
   
"So, you and Cat," Alex asks as they settle under the covers on sisters night. Kara is nervous, she can tell, but it's too cute to stop her.  
   
"I… She… We… Okay, it was kinda my fault. But it was yours too okay! She came over to tell me that you were alive and fairly okay, that she had talked to you and we got talking about you and Lena and we were talking about taking romantic risks and suddenly we were so close and I just dived… Hey, stop laughing!" Kara hits her with a pillow.  
   
"Fine, I'm sorry, you are just so cute," Alex says.  
   
"So, you are okay with it?" Kara frowns.  
   
"Tell me something, Kar. Are you happy?"  
   
"Yes"  
   
"Is she a misogynist, sexist, slave owner daxamite?" Kara rolls her eyes.  
   
"You know, I still can't believe you threw a party in the DEO after Mon-El left. I can't believe J'onn agreed to it."  
   
"You are not the one with persuasion powers. I was the one that taught you the puppy eyes trick."  
   
Kara scoots closer pulling Alex into her with a hug. "I missed our sisters nights. Why did we stop having them like this? Just the two of us?"  
   
"Well… First, there was Maggie and me ditching you to spend Friday night with her, and then there was Mon-El and he monopolizing you."  
   
"We can't let that happen again. Promise me." Kara says.  
   
"I promise. Scout girl promise."  
   
===========================================================  
   
“Kara” Lena make up was completely blurred, there were tears still wet on her cheek, and she sounded heartbroken. Kara opened her arms, but their hug although heavy, was quick, there were others concerns. “Where is she? Is she okay? What happened?”  
   
“Come with me,” Kara said leading Lena thru the DEO facility until they reached the room where Alex was lying.  
   
She was unconscious with several machines around her, and in what looked like a hospital gown. Alex was paler, there was some bandage on her head and arms, with several purple spots all over the exposed flesh. Automatically Lena sat in the chair by the bed reaching for the Agent’s hand.  
   
“What happened?” Lena asked.  
   
“Cadmus agents. We found one of their deposits, but they had kryptonite bullets. Alex noticed it, so when they shoot at me she jumped in front of it” a hurtful sight left Lena. “She just got out of surgery.”  
   
Lena started to kiss Alex’s knuckles.  
   
“She’s going to be okay, right? She’s going to wake up?”  
   
“Of course, it’s Alex,” Kara said with a smile hoping that if Lena believed her, she could believe in herself.  
   
==============================================================  
   
Ten hours later and Lena barely left Alex’s side. J’onn was watching them from the other side of the glass. Lena had fitted herself beside Alex in the medical bed. He had been watching what might as well be wedding vows being whispered to his Agent and he didn’t need to read the CEO’s mind to know that she meant every word.  
   
“I wish I had said ‘I love you’ back the first time you said it to me” Lena was saying. “Because I love you and I have been waiting for the right moment to tell you and… I know your job is risky, but dammit  Alexandra, you cannot jump into a rain of bullets… not when Luna needs you here,  and Kara… and I. I need you here Alex. Because you’re right for me as I am to you. You’re right and you’re perfect to me. Although how odd it is the way we came together I do not want to be apart from you. Not in life. Not in death…”  
   
“I told you Lena was a good person,” Kara said standing beside J’onn.  
   
“I admit it, I was wrong. Anyone that manages to enter both the Danvers sister’s heart deserves my respect and trust” J’onn says as they watch Lena.  
   
“You know you are one of them, right?”  
   
J’onn smiled at the comment but Kara’s attention was elsewhere.  
   
“Cat! What are you doing here?” Kara asks stepping away from J’onn, who turns with a frowned face.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here?" he asks the woman, about to fire someone's ass.  
   
“Well, I’ve been texting, asking for an update for a certain agent, but since none of my minions are answering me I decided to check by myself.” Miss Grant says trying to sound cold, but her worried look gives her away. “Where is she?” She follows Kara’s sudden serious gaze. “Please don’t tell me she’s dead…”  
   
“No, she's recuperating. She's..." she stops as her head goes elsewhere. "Alex’s waking up” Kara pretty much screams appearing by Alex’s bed and squeezing her sister harder than she should.  
  
J'onn and Cat follow after her at a normal pace.  
   
“Come on, Kara, Lena was just about to talk how she would miss my boobs.” Alex's voice rose, a little husky a little low, but also happy.  
   
“How much of that did you hear?” Lena asked (trying to hide her worry).  
   
“If there was porn before I didn’t hear it, but you could always repeat it later. I got the boring part about my eyes, then you started to talk about my lips and things were starting to get interesting before someone interrupted it".  
   
“Okay, lovebirds you can talk about it later,” J’onn said (because Kara was still too shocked to move). “I’m glad you’re awake Agent Danvers. We should run some tests later, but for now, rest.”  
   
“I feel fiiine”  
   
“Rest Alex,” J’onn said before leaving. "We'll talk about desk duty later" (the agent groans).  
   
“How long was I out?” Alex asked.  
   
“A bit less than a day,” Kara said and her sister seemed confused.  
   
“Weren’t you supposed to be in Madrid?” she asked Lena.  
   
“Madrid can wait,” Lena said playing with a lock of her girlfriend’s hairs. “To be by your side, couldn’t.” when they started to lean in after their eyes met, and Alex kissed her lazily. Lena put a hand behind her neck and conducted the kiss until it became gentle and loving and chaste.  
   
“You guys are so cute,” Kara said remembering them that she was still in the room. And behind her Cat who took the opportunity...  
   
“Agent Danvers?” Cat calls. “I just want you to know that you don’t have my authorization to die”.  
  
(Kara gives her a kiss on the cheek. Cat goes red, and try to contain her smile, but Alex and Lena don't).  
   
==============================================================  
   
Two weeks later Alex gets home and Lena’s is not there. Since they started living together Lena stopped spending whole nights at L-Corp. After all, she finally had something - someone - to get back home to. Once in awhile she still lost the track of time and Alex would pass by and wait for to finish up and before going home, she’d give her girlfriend a massage.  
   
So she called the CEO.  
   
“Hey, Al, I can’t talk right now. Someone is trying to hack into L-Corp.” Lena said hurried, and Alex stops taking off her jacket and went for her car keys.  
   
“I’m on my way.” she tells her and hanging up.  
   
Fifteen minutes later she is at the door of Lena’s office with Winn right behind her. He puts his laptops beside hers and they start to work together and synchronized. Alex waits laying on the couch reading some magazines Lena left over the table.  
   
Almost two hours later and Alex fell asleep and although Lena and Winn finished protecting Lena’s company, they don’t wake her. He goes for the coffee on the other side of the street and brings them two mochas, and they watch Alex with a magazine open over her belly, an arm falling out of the couch and her mouth half open.  
   
“She looks almost harmless like that” Winn says.  
   
“I have a video of her after she almost burnt half of the kitchen,” Lena tells him smiling, and his eyes glow. “You will love it.”  
   
“Have you seen Alex’s childhood pictures?” Winn asks and excitedly Lena denies it. “After Eliza showed us, Alex hid it so she stopped doing it, but it so happens that I might accidentally have found out where it is.”  
   
“Okay, you are bringing it next Saturday, and I’ll make sure Alex is out so she doesn’t kill you.”  
   
===============================================================  
   
A week later Lena comes home to a shirtless woman in the middle of Alex’s living room. She’s in shock - though she’s not sure if for the woman or her abs. What abs…  
   
“Explain to me again why did you decide to come to my apartment dripping with blood instead of, I don’t know… a hospital?” Alex screams coming out of the bedroom and throwing the woman her shirt.  
   
“I told you, the blood is not mine… And it was not dripping. Stop overreacting.” The woman told her when Alex finally saw Lena still by the door, and the woman noticed her too - but didn’t seem to bother.  
   
“Al… Who is this?” Lena asks trying to keep her ‘who will I have to murder’  face contained (Kara named it that way while with Lena when some poor woman tried to flirt with Alex, while the younger Danvers found it cute, Lena did not).  
   
“Hey Lee, this is Lucy ‘Lucifer’ Lane, a pain in my ass. Lucy Lane, that is Lena Luthor the love of my life.” Lucy is putting her shirt and only after it Lena remembers she hasn’t moved yet. “Will you need pants?”  
   
“No, it was just my shirt stained with blood” A shirt that she throws at Alex. Then she makes her way to Lena stretching out her hand. “Hi there. I’ve heard so much about you. From both the Danvers girl. It’s almost like I know you.”  
   
“I’ve heard some stories about you as well…” Lena says still a little taken back and Lucy looks around.  
   
“Well, most of them are true. That said, know that if you break her heart that will be your blood in my shirt.” Lucy let’s go of her hand and makes her way to the fridge making herself at home.  
  
Lena has slow movements to close the door. Alex then appears behind her, hugging her from behind.  
   
“I missed you” the agent whispers in her ear.  
   
“I think Lucy just threatened me…” Lena whispers back and Alex laughs.  
   
“Don’t worry, she was raised by wolves. She thinks it is her natural charm. Have I told you about how we became friends? Or something like it, at least...” Alex asks, loud enough that Lucy hears from the kitchen.  
   
“Really Danvers, you’re going to hold it against me forever?” the lawyer says with her mouth full of bread.  
   
“She arrested me. And tried to take me to Cadmus.” Alex says, and Lena gasps.  
   
“C’mon, I didn’t know you were the good guys and Cadmus the bad guys… And I did break you out.”  
   
“Well, and I thought that our first meeting was bad…” Lena says. “What do you say I call Kara and we have a girls night with some potstickers and pizza.”  
   
Before Lena could call, her phone rang with Kara’s name appearing on the screen.  
   
“I’m on my way!” the Superhero says.  
   
“How did you…? Were you listening to us?”  
   
“Your heart rate went kind of odd, and I’m still having trouble to tell jealousy and danger apart. You could panic a little more, you, it would make my job a lot easier”  
   
“I was not jealous!” Lena says on the phone when she hears Lucy laugh.  
   
“You were. For one moment I thought you were going to rip my head from my body. Or try, at least…” Lucy says.  
   
“Don’t get cocky, Lane, you got no idea of my woman is capable” Alex says and Lena blushes.  
   
“I better hang up, I shouldn’t be flying and using the phone. I gotta be a good example.” Kara says.  
   
============================================================  
   
(“That must be some kind of record. I don’t think anyone can fit that much potstickers in their mouth at once” Luce comments.  
   
“It is, we’ve checked but someone” Kara eyes her sister “doesn't let me compete in anything involving food”.  
   
“Yeah, because that would be cheating. No human can eat that much.” Alex says)  
   
===============================================================  
   
J'onn and M'gann travel to Mars after they received an SOS which meant two things: once again Alex was running the DEO as acting director, and that she had to babysit the twins during the weekend.  
   
She doesn’t complain: they are her nieces and nephew after all. Lena is more excited than her, and she wonders if this has to do with one of their recurring subjects late at night. Kids. Daughters. Sons. They were always vague mentions (‘Let’s hope they will get your brains’,’Let’s hope they don’t get your taste of guns’, ‘We are not letting them play video games after ten’.) but they were starting to feel real.  
   
Alex began to wonder if it was time to take the next step. They were already living together for… a year? Had it been that long? Their relationship took so many turns and escape routes before getting where they were that commemorative dates were always more complicated to agree on. They even used Kara’s wedding date to celebrate their relationship anniversary as a simplifier!  
   
(So yeah, next step. She had to get a ring for Lena. Or maybe not. Maybe it was too soon. But why wait? In her line of work who knows if they will be alive in the next day?)  
   
She had been stress eating the whole week and, of course, Kara noticed.  
   
(“It’s not you and Lena again, is it?” Kara asks worriedly.  
   
“Yes, but it’s nothing bad. I’m just confused about something.”  
   
“Last time I heard something like that, you were about to come out. Is there something I should know? Or Lena?”  
   
“Is it too soon to ask her to marry me?” Kara chokes on her food and Alex hide her face in her hands.)  
   
When she was with Lena it didn’t show so much. The rush that used to be there when their relationship started was replaced with calmness, familiarity. She didn't complain. It felt right. Even Eliza said that she was practically a Danvers.  
   
She thought she would be freaking out seeing Lena interact with J’onn’s children, but watching her from the kitchen she was quite amused.  
  
“J’astor, don’t eat paper! D’nna, get don’t here. D’nna how are you two places at once?” Lena was, apparently going crazy.  
   
“They are messing with you. That’s actually K’neen” she said pointing at the alien who was eating paper and laughing with her, “That one up there is J’astor. And quiet D’nna is actually D’nna”  
   
Lena’s eyes go wide as they go back to their own forms.  
   
“How can you tell them apart?”  
   
“I’m their godmother,” she says as J’astor floats to her arms. “Now, you little pricks will stop messing with Lena. I only let you mess with Winn; if you behave I’ll take you to him Friday. K’neen why don’t you play some video games with aunt Lee? While the three of us find some cool books to read?”  
   
===============================================================  
   
By the end of the night, two out of three Martians are sleeping. D’nna wouldn’t let got of Lena for the most part of the night (and Alex won’t lie saying that she didn’t imagine their daughter gripping onto Lena as the little alien did) and had fallen asleep on top of her. J’astor fell asleep with the cat inside of one of Alex’s drawers. K’neen and Alex were the last ones left awake while playing video games and the little Martian complaining how Lena was better than her.  
   
She goes to work with only a couple of minutes of sleep, and with Lena laughing of her.  
   
(“Told you we shouldn’t let our kids play video games after ten.” Lena remarks, not bothering to correct herself, and Alex has no doubt that she is going to look for a ring).  
   
The next night they convince the martians to stick with a movie, and this time Alex falls asleep first - Lena takes picture (she has whole collection with all kind of Alex’s photos (plus another one that is just for her when she’s away for too long). She smiles and lets her girlfriend sleep.  
===============================================================  
   
“What are you doing here?” Alex asks Kara a week later.  
   
It was eclipse day and Kara’s powers weren’t working so Alex wasn’t expecting to see her at the DEO.  
   
“Cat stole my Super suit and kicked me out of CatCo until my powers come back”  
   
“Why?”  
   
“I might have burned myself a little while making coffee. And also cut myself a little after dropping a vase… She says that human me is capable of bleeding out of a paper cut, so she told me to tell you that I’m your responsibility for the day.” Alex laughs.  
   
“Fine, but she owes me a dinner in that fancy restaurant we went last time. On her tab”  
   
“Talking about food, I’m hungry” Alex let out a short laugh - when was Kara not hungry. “Can we head out for lunch?”  
   
“Sure, just try not to choke on your food,” Alex says. “Just let me tell Luce”  
   
“Hey Danvers!” a voice calls from the DEO’s entrance (both women turn). “I got a case. Interested?” Maggie asks.  
   
Things with Maggie were like before Alex ever find out about being gay and liking Maggie. There was some occasional flirting, that it was pretty clear between them that it was friendly at. Just like Lucy and Alex, Kara and Lena or even J’onn and Eliza (which Alex still thought her father was jealous about).  
   
“How about you tell me over lunch,” Alex says because she needs this case. Because she needs a distraction, because she was working more as a director than an agent lately and she missed the field, so no, she wasn’t about to pass the opportunity to work on a case.  
   
“Lunch? Sounds good, mind if I join in?” Lucy appears behind them.  
   
Alex saw Maggie smirking and frowned. Of course, Kara had accepted already, so Alex let it go what she might have seen because she had enough things on her mind without worrying about others...  
   
=============================================================  
   
"Danvers" Maggie calls her as they are finishing lunch. "Wanna tell us something, or should I just assume you are about to rob that jewelry shop you keep looking at?"  
   
Alex opens her mouth but no excuses come out, and the three sets of eyes are staring at her, as she runs her hand thru her hair. In the end, it is Lucy who gets up:  
   
"Come on. Some shiny things never did a girl any harm, nevertheless, we will satisfy Alex curiosity."  
   
Kara is the next to get up, followed by a smirking Maggie, who takes Alex by the wrist as they crossed the street into the jewelry shop. Lucy was quick to dismiss the saleswoman and almost that naturally, Alex ended up gazing at several sets of rings. Engagement rings. God, was she really doing that?  
   
"Is this about what you told me the other week?" Kara asks leaning over Alex.  
   
"I… I don't know." Alex stutters.  
   
"What did you tell her the other week? What is this about?" Lucy asks coming closer and Alex wished she wasn't so curious, but she was, oh, how she was. At Alex hesitancy, the cop and the lawyer turned to her sister.  
   
"Sorry, this time is not my business to tell," the blonde says excusing herself out of that crossroad.  
   
"Can I make an educated guess?" Maggie asks and is quick enough to continue before Alex could shake her head. "You're going to ask Lena to marry you."  
   
"What?" the exclamation is from Lucy. "Is she right?" she asks the agent who turns to not look at hem.  
   
"I don't know. Maybe. I'm can't decide. I mean..." she turns back around pleading to the three of them. "What if it is too soon? It's just been two years… and that counting from Kara's wedding. I mean, how do I know it is the right time?"  
   
"Oh, Alex, this is one of those times that being a scientist can make things more difficult. Stop overthinking this." Maggie says with her arms crossed. As she is about to respond, Lucy speaks.  
   
"My mom and my dad married after knowing each other for a month. Somehow they are married until now, so I don't know 'till when dating time is a relevant factor."  
   
"Do you love her?" Maggie asks (and the fact that it is Maggie, however behind them is their history, it hurts a little bit that question, in both of them).  
   
"Yes."  
   
"Do you want to marry her?"  
  
"I do."  
   
"Then marry her" this time it's Kara who says it.  
   
Alex nods and the four of them bend over to look at the rings. The saleswoman gives them a weird look, but they hardly are the strangest bunch that came into the shop since National City became the number city for aliens refugees.  
   
Kara and Lucy from far are the most excited of the four them, pointing at several rings and making suggestions and complaints and Alex feels completely crazy.  
   
"Why are there so many! How am I supposed to choose?"  
   
Maggie scoffs and takes a step back and they all look at her. "Okay, close your eyes" Alex frowns and both Lucy and Kara crosses their arms, confused as well. "Close your eyes, trust me, Danvers." She resists a second longer before giving in. "Okay, now picture yourself at that crumpled apartment of yours that you should've left that sweet penthouse of Lena-"  
   
"Sawyer," Alex says with a warning.  
   
"Fine, just close your eyes. I'm serious this time. Okay. You are at your apartment, sitting on the couch, the door opens and Lena arrives. She hugs you from behind, you turn and she cups your face to kiss you..."  
   
"Okay, this is getting way too graphic" Kara starts, moving uncomfortably and fixing her glasses.  
   
"Shush, it was starting to get interesting" Lucy says.  
   
"She cups your face to kiss you" Maggie repeats. "And she kissed you. After the kiss, you take her hand into yours and you kiss her fingers. Now tell me, what ring is she wearing?"  
   
Alex opens a smile, a little one before she noticed it.  
   
"You know it now, don't you?" Maggie asks.  
   
"Yes" and turning to the glass she points at one. "That one."  
  
"Okay, do you know her ring size?" Lucy asks and Alex goes back to panicking.  
  
"Why would I know her ring size!"  
  
"Okay," Kara says pulling her phone out of her purse. "I think I know someone who can help us with that".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is a day late, but there is a reason...
> 
> First, in the first version there wasn't SuperCat, but as I edited it, it happened so I had to make several little changed - and since I'm not very familiar with the ship I'm not sure if I got it more or less right (either way, I tried)  
> Second, I just wasn't satisfied with this chapter, but it is an essential step as we are approaching the end...
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.  
> (Sorry for any mistakes, this chapter was a bit more rushed then the others)


	6. VI

   
“Go on a date with me,” Lena said kissing behind Alex's neck as the covers barely cover their naked bodies.  
  
The CEO hands now drift towards Alex’s scars being extra gentle with them. There are some old ones, there are some new ones, and Lena has a love-hate relationship with them. At the same time, they are a proof of her fight to come back to Lena, they are memories of the things that could've taken the agent away from her.  
   
“Will you go on a date with me?” Lena repeated.  
   
“Lena, we are dating, just give me the time and the place and I’ll be there.”  
   
========================================================  
“Kara, what are you doing? Kara let me go? Don’t let me go! Just put me one the ground. Or just slow down a little bit. I’m getting nauseous. Kara, can we go back, I have a date. Gosh, Kara a mountain! A mountain! Not everyone here is indestructible! I’m taking your flying license when we get back. Where are you taking me, Kara? Ow! I think a bird just hit me. Jesus, you weren’t this fast when we were young!”  
   
And after what it felt like an eternity they landed in an unfamiliar balcony. Alex was ready to yell at her little sister for kidnapping her but she felt two arms surrounding her waist from behind and a kiss on her check.  
   
“Thank you for bringing her here, Kara,” Lena said and the agent turned to face her, being received with a kiss. An earth-shattering, breathtaking kiss that for a moment made Alex completely forget about Kara kidnapping her and dangerously flying her to God-knows-where.  
   
“I better go,” Kara said in a rush.  
   
“Hi, love,” the CEO said, still holding her close and pressing their forehead together.  
   
“Hey, why did my sister kidnap me? I thought we had a date.”  
   
“We do. Our reservations are in half an hour. I already asked for transportation, and I’ve left something for you on the bed” Alex raised her eyebrow.  
  
Seemed like her girlfriend had it all planned out, and it was when she noticed what Lena was wearing.  
   
“I’ve never seen you in a suit,” Alex says almost as breathless as when their kiss ended.  
   
“I wanted to surprise you.”  
   
“Mission accomplished. Are you sure that dinner is important? Because I think I spot a pretty big bed back there and I can’t wait to give this tie” she said as she pulled it a little “an alternative use.” Alex kissed her lustfully, but as she bit Lena’s lip she could tell her girlfriend was not exactly there with her.  
   
“As tempting as it sounds, I’ll have to decline it.” The CEO gave her a peck on the lips and stepped away. “Although I’m sure they’ll hold our reservation, I don’t think they could hold it for this long. Go get dressed, while I finish my make up. I’ll make it worth it later.”  
   
“As if you need it”  
   
“Charmer” Lena mocked entering the hotel room with Alex following her.  
   
That place was fancy, fancier than anything that the DEO could afford for her trips, but it suited Lena’s style. Sometimes Alex couldn’t understand how the two got together and were still.  
   
The CEO used to say that there were two versions of her: Agent Danvers and Alex Danvers. Agent Danvers was cold, assertive, reason driven person who worked to protect innocent human and alien life - and Lena loved her. Alex Danvers was this sweet, kind-hearted nerd who made the CEO cry of laughter and cry of pleasure and could make her feel safer than the Agent - and Lena was in love with her.  
   
The younger Luthor, Alex noticed, also had two versions: Miss Luthor, the CEO of L-Corp, alien ally, with a hot authority voice that made Alex’s panties drop; and then there was Lena, this strong, passionate and dedicated woman who had suffered enough thru her whole life and Alex’s wanted nothing more than to love her.  
   
When Alex got to the bedroom (that was probably bigger than her apartment) she saw the dress left her on the bed. It was red. Of course, it was red. It was Lena’s favorite color (it was Lena’s tie color).  
   
Twenty minutes later Alex was finishing getting ready when there was a knock on the door, and Alex saw as Lena answered the door and then turned to Alex.  
   
“Was that Italian?” Alex asked.  
   
“Our transportation is waiting.”  
   
“Are we in Italy?”  
   
“Do you really think that I would ask Kara to kidnap you as you put it if I was just to take you to some restaurant in National City?”  
   
==========================================================  
“You’re beautiful, Alexandra Danvers” Lena said as they walked on the beach (Kara would often complain how Alex never said anything when, every other occasion, Lena called her by her full name). Hands intertwined. “And I love you”  
   
Alex almost didn’t notice… Erase that. Of course, Alex freaking noticed it. It was the first time that Lena said those words, but they came out so naturally that Alex had to search back her memory to recall if she had said it before. She hadn’t and that made Alex stop. And she shouldn’t make it a big thing - she’s been telling Lena she loved her for so long now, expecting nothing in return, - but it just made agent’s heart jump in a way that she didn’t think that it was possible.  
   
Little did she know that it was only the first small heart-attack that her girlfriend was giving her.  
   
“I love you, Alex Danvers” and Lena started reaching for something inside her suit. “When we first met I never thought I could feel this way about someone, and every once in a while I wonder how much pain I could’ve saved us both if I had fallen in love with the right Danvers from the beginning, but in the end I just come to the same conclusion that things had to be this way. I had to befriend Kara otherwise I don’t know if we would’ve met. You had to fall in love with Maggie, otherwise, you wouldn’t know that you’re gay… And I wouldn’t change a thing because right now, right here, there’s nowhere else in the world I rather be nor would it feel right to ask the same thing to someone else. So, Alexandra Eliza Danvers, will you marry me?”  
   
Alex doesn’t answer. She’s lost her ability to speak.  
   
Instead she pulls up her dress a little and she takes out of her thigh holster (of course she'd wear it on a date - Lena didn't complain, she's got the hang of taking it off her) a small object that only when Alex bring it closer to her chest, Lena can see it is a ring.  
   
“I guess you beat me to it,” Alex says smiling lightly, barely helping the tears that are forming in her eyes.  
   
So she kisses her with tears streaming down her cheek. Her kiss is simple. Brief even. She didn’t have enough breath to keep it much longer. But then came another. And another. It takes her five minutes of kissing Lena before she notices the ring she’s holding.  
   
“It’s beautiful.”  
   
“I can’t take all the credit. Cat helped me to pick it.”  
   
“When?”  
   
“Remember Egypt?”  
   
“You were already planning three months ago?”  
   
“Longer actually. In my original plan, I was going to take you to Midvale and propose there where it all began but Cat spotted a flaw. There are no good hotels around and I certainly cannot have post-engagement sex with my fiancé in her single bed beside her parent's bedroom.”  
   
===============================================================  
The sex is different, the sex is slow and loving and caring and funny. They don't exaust themselves, prefering to lay awake a little longer afterwards, some times talking, sometimes not...  
   
Moments before they give into sleep they are admiring each of their rings.  
   
“Is this why my graduation ring was missing?” Lena asks.  
   
“Really? It was gone for three hours tops, how could you have noticed it?”  
   
“Well, I’m really possessive with my things” she leaves little kisses over the agent’s heart.  
   
“How did you get my ring size?” Alex asks.  
   
“Winn and I tinkered a little with some securities tapes and made an approximation of it.”  
   
“Did I ever told how sexy you are when you talk like that?” Lena laughs and they fall asleep.  
   
They don’t get out of the bed until it’s 4 pm and the DEO is calling because of an emergency. J’onn picks her up congratulating her on the engagement (the whole DEO does too).  
   
“Lucy called dibs on your bachelorette party” Kara squeezes hers (and Alex has to remind her of her super strength.)  
   
==============================================================  
Alex was talking to Maggie when she realized that she was getting married.  
   
It had passed one week since the proposal and so far things were completely crazy around National City and the latest was Lilian’s return to National City. Lena was already in the DEO (with either Kara or J’onn with her, Alex made them promise not to leave her alone or with one of the rookies); the first thing that Alex thought when she heard the news was the fiancé safety. But she didn’t have the luxury to keep her company but because that moment and until things were solved she was in her Agent Danvers mode. And working with NCPD - which meant Maggie.  
   
Maggie invited her for after works drinks every now and then, and most of the time Alex would decline because she didn’t spend nearly as much time with Lena as she wanted (and Alex was sure that if neither her or Kara went to get her out of L-Corp, the CEO would spend the night working), but when she accepted it was always with her girlfriend’s approval - and Lena’s was way more okay with it considering that Maggie was her ex.  
  
Lucy joined them now, or maybe Alex joined Maggie and Lucy who seemed to have bonded rather quickly. Maggie wasn't drinking as much, but when she does she ends up on Alex couch knowing that they will end up talking about it afterward. As awful as it felt, it actually helped.  
  
“If I were you, I’d kick me out,” Maggie said on one occasion. “Why do you put up with my shit?”  
   
“Because I hit rock bottom a few months before I joined the DEO, and if anything, having people to care about you helps a lot. I’m not making you quit drinking unless that something you want, but I won’t let you locked outside of your apartment choking on your own puke. And we are friends. And friends are there for each other. El Mayarah.”  
  
It seemed so long ago because now she and Maggie were at NCPD station talking about her and Lena’s wedding.  
   
“So you’re moving to that giant apartment of hers?” the detective asked.  
  
They were looking at some maps for half an hour now, trying to understand the pattern, and Alex could feel her eyes burning already, and she couldn’t help but feel like she was missing something as her mind was elsewhere (elsewhere, meaning Lena, of course).  
   
“No, most of her stuff are already in my apartment. And it is closer the DEO and L-Corp. I don’t even know why she keeps it, it's been a while since she’s been there.” Alex answered naturally not looking away from the maps, keeping her from seeing the smirk Maggie was wearing.  
   
“Isn’t it kinda small for the CEO of Evil-Corp?” (there is no more resentment in Maggie's voice, only playfulness).  
   
“Yeah, it just to start with. We’re talking into turning the office into a bedroom for when we decide to adopt, but eventually, we might move to a bigger place.”  
   
“Wow, already talking about babies? It must be serious”  
   
And that’s when it hits Alex, how although they barely spoke that week, they had already discussed this topic before. About the way that Lena would call Alex’s apartment “home” and how several of her things had already taken over Alex’s apartment, included disgusting healthy food (as the Danvers Sisters would call it). About how Lena wanted kids, she wanted to adopt kids so she could give them a family just like the Luthor’s had done for her and the Danvers had done for Kara.  They were, pretty much, already married.  
   
“Agent Danvers!” a young officer came in running in the room. “Lilian Luthor’s on the phone and refuses to talk to anyone but you. “  
   
“With me?” Alex was confused.  
   
“She asked to talk to her daughter-in-law”  
   
“I’ll call the DEO to check on Miss Luthor,” Maggie said.  
   
She knew. Of course, she knew. It was all over the internet about how the CEO of L-Corp was engaged to a girl with short brown hair. They even had pictures of the two in that Italian beach. Lucky for them that it was taken too far away to people recognize Alex - yet, the agent had been hearing J’onn’s complaints all week.  
   
“You wanted to talk to me?” Alex asked answered the phone with all NCPD officer’s eyes on her.  
   
“I believe some congratulations are in order, Alexandra. Should I expect an invitation?”  
   
“I’d be glad to deliver right away if you just give me your current location-“ she was cut by Lilian’s laugh.  
   
“Good try, agent. You know, I always thought that we’d end up on the same side, I just didn’t expect it to be because you turned into a Luthor. I’m not displeased with this method, actually, I’d have set you two up if I had known before. Either way, I’m glad Lena’s chosen the right sister.”  
   
Alex looked at Maggie who was holding up a sheet of paper: “Lena’s OK”, it was written taking the whole page and the Agent was relieved.  
   
“What do you want?”  
   
“To give you and my daughter one last chance to join me”  
   
“Not happening”  
   
“We’ll see about that” Lilian hung up.  
   
“Something is wrong,” Alex said.  
   
==========================================================  
Although Alex could feel that something was not right, the disaster didn’t come right away - which she should’ve imagine, once Lilian had a taste for torture - but a week and three days from that phone call.  
   
At first, it looked like a normal night. Alex and Lena went to work, worked and then went home. Lena cooked (since Alex and Kara had been forbidden to come near the oven since the previous Christmas) as Alex read some engagement magazines. Everything was mostly solved for their wedding due in three months, but Lena was a perfectionist and Alex was having flashbacks from planning her sister wedding when she decided to text Kara - who actually like that stuff - to help her. The younger Danvers came in thru the window.  
   
“I still think you guys should’ve kept Lena’s apartment. It has a balcony. Every time that I enter here I feel like a burglar or something.” Kara complained sitting down next to her sister.  
   
“That wouldn’t be a trouble if you used the actual entrance,” Lena said pointing to the door.  
   
“What are you cooking? It smells good”  
   
“Spaghetti with meatballs and tomato sauce.” And it was early in their relationship that Lena learned to make the double of everything she cooked given how often Kara would come by. Lena’s phone rang: “I got to answer this. Would you keep an eye on the food for me, love?” the CEO said kissing Alex’s forehead before heading into their bedroom.  
   
Alex slipped away from Kara’s side and began steering the sauce, picking up some with a spoon to prove.  
   
“Gosh, this is good” Alex moaned.  
   
“That’s not fair, I want a spoon too!” Kara pouted and her sister gave in rolling her eyes. “Oh, Rao! You have to marry this woman. I almost would trade potstickers for this”.  
   
“Only two more months to go, and strangely everything is fine. How about you and Cat? Any plans for the future”  
   
“No, I think it is too soon for that, and I learned my lesson about rushing into things.”  
   
“That's great! And you know, if what you have is true, you don't need a ring or a piece of paper to tell you so”  
   
“I don't think someone wearing a ring that expensive gets to say something like that" Kara mocks her and Alex hits her with a towel.  
   
“What time is Cat arriving?”  
   
“Anytime now, actually,” Kara said but stiffened suddenly pulling away from the hug.  
   
“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, hoping it was not a fire (they always had to double wash Supergirl’s clothes after fires).  
   
“Lena”  
   
Before Alex had a chance to run after her fiancé, Kara had already Lena in her arms and was settling her on the couch.  
   
“She was already out when I got there,” Kara said as her sister rushed beside Lena grasping her wrist.  
   
“Her pulse is low.” Alex noticed.  
   
“Should we call an ambulance or the DEO?”  
   
The Agent’s phone rang. Unknown number - it couldn’t be a coincidence.  
   
“How are you, Alexandra?”  
   
“Lilian. What did you do to Lena?”  
   
“Some good old poisoning.”  
   
“You poisoned your own daughter? How could you do that?”  
   
“It’s not like she’s going to die, after all, you’re going to save her.”  
   
“What are you talking about? What poison did you give her?”  
   
“Don’t bother trying to find out, only Cadmus has access to it and also the cure. What I want is quite simple: you and that little object DEO found on the corpse of that Alien in Germany. Give it to me or Lena dies.”  
   
============================================================  
“Alex, we can’t do this” J’onn said.  
   
“I know, that’s why I am doing it,” Alex said.  
   
“I’ll not give you permission to leave the DEO with that object”  
   
“Stop me then” she put the object inside her bag.  
   
“Alex, we’ll figure something out,” Kara said appearing behind J’onn. “Eliza and Jerimiah will come up with something. They say she probably still got a day. A day it’s a lot of time.”  
   
“I love her” the older Danvers sobbed as her sister pulled her into a hug. “I can’t lose her Kara, please.”  
   
============================================================  
   
She gives in. She is probably fired and about to be chased by the government, but that was a low price to pay for saving Lena. Because Lillian discovered her weakness. Because Lillian discovered that there were two people in the world that Alex would sacrifice anything for, and while one could only be harmed by Kryptonite the other what human. A terribly fragile human.  
  
She takes the object to them and she is taken by them.  
  
It was worth it.  
   
============================================================  
Alex Danvers had killed exactly two people (in a not middle of combat kind of situation) in her entire life, and she’s learned that it always weighed on her. Some weighed more, others weighed less. The Red Tornado guy made her feel guilty, and she’d always visit his grave on the day he was buried, leaving flowers and regrets. Astra’s death had made her lose countless nights, and wish that she had thought of something else to stop her (she could’ve stopped her).  
  
So as she stood above Lillian Luthor with a gun pointed to the woman, Alex was debating whether to pull the trigger or not.  
   
She would never be able to sleep completely at peace if they just took Lilian back to the prison. The woman had escaped once, and surely she’d do it again. At the same time, Alex didn’t know if she’d be able to look at Lena’s eyes knowing that she killed her mother. Not her biological woman. Not a good mother. But the mother that raised her and influenced on who she was. And to know that a woman like Lilian could bring up a daughter like Lena gave her hope that their children didn’t have much of her.  
   
“You won’t do it, Agent. Just cuff me already, unless you rather let me walk free, what I wouldn’t mind” Lilian said with that devilish smirk of hers.  
   
Alex wanted to prove her wrong. To kill her for making her work on Cadmus for three whole months, the whole time while knowing that if she didn’t Lena’s life was in danger as Lilian had to sent the antidote weekly and always barely on time so that the DEO couldn’t copy it. She was buying them time. And she hated it. So when Supergirl and a DEO team busted the Cadmus’ facility, it took Alex literally two minutes to find a gun, and three more to find Lilian in her office.  
   
She didn’t know what was harder, pulling the trigger or living with the fact that she didn’t pull the trigger.  
   
(She didn't)  
   
(She couldn't)  
   
(It was not because of Lillian.)  
   
(It was because of Lena. Of course, it was because of Lena).  
============================================================  
   
"What are you doing?" Alex asked when J'onn unlocked her restraints.  
   
"You are free to go. For all the government knows you were under DEO orders to infiltrate Lillian's operation. Anyone in the DEO can testify for this version" he says and Alex slams her hand on the table.  
   
"Dammit, J'onn. You can't do this! You have to let me face the consequences. I stole government property, a very dangerous one and went against your orders. If it was anyone else, anyone, they would be behind bars for the rest of their lives."  
   
"But you are not. You did what you thought it was right, and while it was not okay, this time everything went well. We retrieved the object, apprehended Lillian Luthor and rescued some aliens… And whether you like it or, I am not going to let anything happen to you. Now, there are some quite eager people waiting for you outside."  
   
Alex looked away.  
   
"Yes, I protect you," J'onn says. "I protected you and I'm going to keep protecting for as long as I can. I'm not losing any more daughters."  
   
She looks up at him. "Thank you..."  
   
"Don't thank me. You will be babysitting the twins this weekend."  
   
===========================================================  
Alex felt like she could finally breath, with her forehead resting against Lena’s and their skin touching and whispering sweet things in your ear as they made love.  
   
“Marry me, Lena,” Alex said kissing her knuckles.  
   
“Alex, we just postponed the wedding, not canceled it. Just twenty-four more days, love.” the Agent shook her head.  
   
“No, I can’t wait. Marry me, Lena. Now, tonight.” she insisted.  
   
“Where is this coming from?”  
   
“When Lilian poisoned you and blackmailed me, not for one second I thought I would lose you. In the moment she called to bargain, I knew that I would give her almost anything she wanted” Alex’s eyes sparkled with tears (she wouldn't risk Kara. she could risk anything but Kara). “But there was this one time inside Cadmus that I resisted doing what they told me. I ended up doing it, I killed-“ Alex's voice cracked “I killed an alien. An innocent good alien. And during that night these guards came to my cell and beat me. For a moment I thought that I would die, and started to look back at my life. I thought ‘I had a good life, my parents are happy, I couldn’t be more proud of my sister, I have good friends, and this wonderful girlfriend’, but there was one thing that I couldn’t help but regret and that was not getting to marry you. Not getting to call you my wife. Not getting to have the same last names as yours. And these are silly things… But…”  
   
“It’s okay,” Lena said pulling her closer. “Let’s get married. Now. Tonight.”  
   
Alex face lit up.  
   
“I’m calling Kara, I’m sure Supergirl owes some judge a favor; or Lucy, but Lucy is in DC; Maggie, got some friends in law too…” and Lena took her phone out of her hands.  
   
“Oh, we are not calling anybody. Because it’s not only your sister, or your friends, or your ex-girlfriend who got some contacts.” Alex raised her eyebrow, calculating how long it would take their next round once bossy Lena always made the Agent wet. “And, knowing Kara, I doubt she would let us get married twenty-four days before the wedding,” Lena said getting out the bed looking for her phone. “Do you remember where you threw my purse?”  
   
“Take a look in the kitchen, that’s where things started to get steamy.”  
   
===========================================================  
They were in the 24 hours countdown to the wedding and without a doubt, Kara was the most anxious of them. Alex guessed it was a good thing that Kara was keeping Lena’s company. It felt weird at first, not to have her sister around the day before her “wedding”, but it made sense when she was Lena’s best friend (and also, Cat Grant wouldn’t take a not for an answer). So Alex was left with Maggie, Lucy, and Vasquez - now only Lucy and Maggie (Vasquez left when the other two decided to drag Alex into a stripper’s bar preferring to be with her wife - and God, how Alex agreed with her).  
   
Alex went over to the bar to get some drinks and buy herself some time to text Lena.  
   
ALEX: How’s it going there?  
LENA: Cat booked us a restaurant.  
LENA: Pretty sure Winn is debating whether to stab himself with a fork or not.  
LENA: What are you doing?  
ALEX: Maggie and Lucy dragged me to some bar.  
ALEX: I’m pretty much bored  
ALEX: And missing you.  
LENA: Alex, this is Cat, stop texting your fiancé and enjoy your last single night, or else I shall keep it until you two meet down the aisle tomorrow.  
   
“How does your last single night feels?” Maggie asks and Alex has to hold back her laughter. “What are you hiding Danvers?”  
   
“What are you talking about?”  
   
“I know you Alex. And I am a Detective. My job is to find out what people are hiding. So spill.”  
   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. And really, that line is getting old.”  
   
“C’mon, Danvers. We’re in a strip club and you haven’t even looked at these hot ladies. Either you’re more whipped than I expected or your hiding something that makes you feel too guilty to look at these girls. So just tell already.  I’m not telling anybody, and Lucy is too distracted with that red head to be straight or pay attention to us.”  
   
“Sometimes I forget how good you are on your job”. Alex leaned over to whisper in her ear. “We’re already married.”  
   
“What!” Maggie almost screamed pulling Alex with her to sit on a table. “You and Lena?”  
   
“Twenty-three days ago. We got married. No one knows and no one can know, otherwise, Kara will kill me.”  
   
“So tomorrow is just for show?” Alex nodded. “So, how is it? Married life?” Maggie sipped her beer.  
   
“So far, pretty much the same. I still didn’t get to call Lena ‘my wife’ to other people, what I’m really excited about it. But is different, like allowing yourself to imagine being with that people your whole life. Growing old with her. It’s no longer a dream, it’s real”  
   
“I’m happy for you Alex,” said the Detective with honesty. “I really am. And a little jealous, but wanna know what I’m not jealous about? Getting to see these ladies without feeling guilt. Also, you are whipped” and with that, she got up heading over where Lucy was and Alex pulled out her phone again.  
   
ALEX: How you’re holding up?  
ALEX: Oh, and don’t let Miss Grant see you texting.  
WINN: Do you want me to tell how many times I’ve been thinking about stabbing myself in the ears.  
WINN: They won’t even let me talk science stuff with Lena.  
WINN: And I know way too much about your sex life right now so think about it next time you threaten me.  
WINN: Don’t worry about Miss Grant. I’m invisible to her again. Plus, I’ve got ninja skills.  
WINN: Heard you’re in a bar.  
ALEX: How’s Lena?  
WINN: What do you mean?  
ALEX: Is she smiling?  
WINN: Gosh, you’re so whipped.  
WINN: And yes, she’s smiling.  
WINN: Everybody but me is having fun here.  
WINN: Why wasn’t I invited to yours?  
ALEX: Kara’s idea.  
WINN: OMG, Miss Grant is smiling.  
WINN: It’s terrifying. Like a full-teeth-showing smile. I don’t think I’ll even sleep again.  
   
Alex got up to go to the bathroom, pretending not to see the looks she was receiving. And as she opened it she found Lucy Lane pinned against the wall gripping on Maggie’s hair and the detective right hand missing down Lane’s jeans and lips on her neck. Lucy was in the middle of a moan when she saw the Agent.  
   
“Oh, fuck, Alex,” Lucy half moaned, half said.  
   
“I knew you had a little crush on her!” Maggie said as her lips detached from Lucy's neck when she finally saw Alex. “Fuck! Alex.”  
And for the next half minute, Alex was trying to come up with something to say as Lucy fixed her jeans and shirt and Maggie had a smug smirk.  
   
“So… what you and Lena think about foursome?”  
   
==========================================================  
The wedding? Perfect. They not only had a matching set of rings but also a matching set of bracelets in some ways to help Kara keep her culture alive. Alex made sure they matched Lena's eyes. They managed (thanks to Cat) to get rid of the Media for the day, and thanks to Superman's friends they'd get a couple of hours with no interruptions.  
  
“So… Maggie and Lucy?” Lena said as they were walking around the party receiving people. “I did notice they seemed rather close earlier.”  
   
“Just be glad you were not there,” Alex tells her trying to stop picturing it again.  
   
“Really? I thought that if anyone would be glad to catch they getting it on it would be you.”  
   
“Excuse me?”  
   
“Well, Maggie is your ex and therefore you were at some point attracted to her, and I’ve seen you drooling at Lucy’s abs when you were training at the DEO. Hell, I’ve drooled at Lucy’s abs. And we never really talked about bringing someone else in the bedroom”.  
   
“Alex!” Kara appeared before Alex could choke herself with the lack of words. “What’s it that I hear that you got married twenty-four days before your actual wedding?”  
   
“What are you talking about? That’s crazy. We totally did not get married twenty-four days before our actual marriage” Lena said rushedly with a forced smile.  
   
“Why would Lucy lie about it?”  
   
“Maggie told Lucy?” Alex said disbelieved. “If it was so she could get into her pants I’m so killing Sawyer,” and the Agent was already scanning the place after the detective.  
   
“You told Maggie?” Lena questioned crossing her arms (and it was really scary having Kara and Lena with their arms crossed at the same time).  
   
(And Maggie is just passing by that exact moment and Alex needs to be mad at someone).  
   
“Maggie! You told Lucy?” and the detective stops with a smirk on her face.  
   
“How else would I get her attention in the middle of a strip club?”  
   
“You went to a strip club?” Lena sounds (and Alex knows that she should’ve left it as it was before).  
  
Alex doesn't try to justify herself, instead, she leaves a kiss on Lena's cheek and the CEO's face is burning before the agent takes it fully into her hand to give her wife a proper kiss.  
  
"No lovers, Mrs. Danvers," Alex says.  
  
"No lovers, Mrs. Danvers"  
  
It was not a happy ending.  
  
It was a very happy beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sorry for the cheesy ending (I couldn't help myself)
> 
> 2.Thank you for reading, reviewing and leaving kudos! They all make me really happy.
> 
> 3.This is the end (sort of... I might or might not have written a little further into Alex and Lena's life, which I might or might not post when it's finished), and I love to know that I am not the only one who can see the two of them together if all the cards are played right (and also, I am a sucker for rare pairs).
> 
> 4.If anyone wants to talk (about anything, really) or just say hi, message me at tumblr (kiss-my-selfie.tumblr.com)


End file.
